Duchess By Design, Vampire by Fate
by BiteMe84
Summary: A human Sookie and Eric set in Regency England with a twist at the end. It is my first story so if you hate it tell me and I will quit posting it. The story is complete, as is a sequel and I will post as often as possible if I get good feedback. At the end of the first story, this one, some of you might come looking for me. Lol. That is why there is a sequel. Keep that in mind.
1. Sookie Sees A Rake

**A/N: My first story ever so be kind and let me know with reviews if you want more posted. The story is finished.**

**Also I do not own any of these character's they are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris.  
**

Chapter 1

Sookie POV

It was 1818 and it was her third season. That meant three years her parents had been parading her around the London ton during the season and looking for a husband. She could tell her parents were starting to get annoyed. She was 21 and by English standards that was old and she should be married and producing children by now.

There were only a couple problems with this. First there was no one she found interesting. She had met a lot of eligible men in the last three years and none had interested her in the least. Sure some had been intelligent, some had been attractive and a lot of them had been great catches. An Earl, two viscounts and one Duke had asked her father for her hand in marriage and she had refused them all. Another problem was that none of them made her stomach flop and none of them made her flutter. She had not loved any of them and she longed for a love match. At this point though she was wondering if that was ever going to happen.

She wanted to get married and she wanted to have babies but she wasn't sure she was ready to settle for something less than true love. She was at LeClerque ball for the first time ever. Each of her preceding seasons she had been ill on the night of the famed LeClerque ball. She felt something in the air tonight and was hoping that tonight would be the night.

She could see her parents, the Earl and Countess of Bon Temps, and she was Lady Susannah Adele Brigant. To her closest friends she was Sookie. She was considered quite a catch, at least that is what her friends told her though she didn't understand why. She had been told she was witty and smart, pretty but not the most beautiful girl on the marriage mart.

There had been plenty of attention thrown her way the last three seasons and some by men who were less than suitable. My mother had warned me about rakes, men who had lots of women, and to avoid them at all costs. To be honest I wanted to be courted by a rake. Someone who knew what they were doing and had experience. I long for passion and who better than someone who specialized in passion to show her.

Tonight I was wearing a new dress, one I had paid to be commissioned without my mothers permission. It was silver and I love silver, it makes my green eyes shine a little brighter. I had it made so the dress was cut extremely low in the front, which was more acceptable because I had reached the ripe old age of 21. When I took a deep breath my breasts pushed at the boundaries of the dress. It wasn't fashionable to have large breasts but I couldn't help the body I had been given. It was a costume ball and I was wearing a silver half mask over my face and my shiny, blonde hair was piled atop my head and arranged in loose curls.

I took a deep breath and started to move and descended the main staircase into the ballroom. Before I could move any further into the room I was bombarded by the young men of this season. I had to refrain from rubbing my temples due to the boredom and sheet idiocy of the boys that surrounded me. Mainly one Viscount Compton.

Suddenly I felt a tingle run down the back of my neck and I couldn't stop my body from turning. It was as if a magnet was drawing me around. When I turned my heart started pounding. She saw a man with blonde hair, the color of hers, worn a little longer than considered fashionable. He was wearing a black eye mask and black evening dress including fitted breaches and boots. He had a long straight nose and he was tall. Very tall. He had to be at least 6'4". The most striking thing, however, were his ice blue eyes. The color so bright, and his eyes so piercing she could see them trained on her from across the huge ballroom. He was staring right at her and started to move her way. She was having difficulty remembering to breath when she realized the man hadn't even said a word to her and her stomach was fluttering.


	2. Attraction & Audacity

**A/N: My first story ever so be kind and let me know with reviews if you want more posted. The story is finished.**

**Also I do not own any of these character's they are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 2

Eric's POV

I was extremely bored. Another year, another season and no bloody wife. The excitement of life was being to wear off. I have had plenty of women over the years, whores, mistresses, widows and the like, but not one of them had made me want to change my ways. To become a better man and none of them had been worth giving up my freedom. I had already met this season's most popular young ladies and none of them even warranted a second glance. Not that they weren't passably pretty, but they were boring. They had no opinion and couldn't carry on a conversation, let alone flirt. So far tonight had been no different and I had a sinking feeling I would leave feeling just as empty as the way I felt when I had entered the room.

I heard a rustle at the other end of the ballroom and turned my head to see what was causing the commotion. What I saw took my breath away. There was a young woman, no a woman, with blonde hair that shone the color of honey as the candlelight bounced off of her curls. She was wearing a silver dress with a top that showcased her luscious breasts. It was a daring cut for a single girl and with every breath she took her breasts strained at the edges of their confines. I was half way hoping that she would take in one deep breath and one breast would pop completely free. It would definitely make his night more interesting. I had to shift slight, and was quite uncomfortable, due to the erection that was rapidly growing due to the mere thought of her breast and how arousing I found it. I downed the rest of my brandy hoping that would help.

She looked up at me from across the room as if she knew I had been looking at her and our eyes locked. I have never seen a set of eyes so amazing and full of life. They were green but not just an average green, green that would rival the world's most brilliant emeralds. Her silver mask made them appear even bigger. My feet started moving before I had a conscious thought about it. I just had to talk to her and I had to touch her. How to accomplish this? Ahhh, a dance. I would ask her for a dance.

There was something about the way she tilted her head to the side that made him itch to cup her cheek. The crowd of people parted as I walked towards her and when I finally reached her side I wasn't quite sure what to say. This never happened to me. I am a sex god and a legend. Man up, Northman.

One of the young men next to her saved me the trouble, "Ravenscroft good to see you." Then the young man turned to the young woman and made introductions.

"Lady Susannah this is Eric Northman, Duke of Ravenscroft. Northman this is Lady Susannah Brigant, daughter of the Earl of Bon Temps." She curtsied and smiled at me. All the while her eyes were sparkling full of something I couldn't quite name.

"May I have your dance card please?" I asked and she held up her wrist. The blasted card was almost full and I didn't care. I drew a line through the first two names on the card and scrawled my name in their place. Then I looked around daring anyone to say anything about it or contradict me. I am a duke and there are few people who would dare to correct me.

A pasty looking man, with mutton chops, ill fitting breeches and a sour expression opened his mouth to speak, "I believe Lady Susannah was mine for the first dance of the evening."

I looked at her and saw the grimace on her face that appeared before she re-schooled her features to show indifference and looked and the little peon. "You would do better to address your betters by at least using their titles. From where I stand Lady Susannah doesn't look displeased by the new shuffling of her dance card and I intend to take the first to dances, if the lady is so inclined."

I looked up at her face and she gave me a nod of deference as she looked down at her card and her chest shook like she was trying to hold back laughter.

Sookie's POV

The man standing in front of me was simply amazing. My heart was racing like it wanted to pound out of my chest and I had this odd urge to keep staring at his lips. I wanted to kiss him, well I want to put my lips on his lips and from what the downstairs maids had told me it sounded a little like kissing. My fingers itched to untie the leather tie at the nape of his neck and run my fingers through his hair. Hell my fingers itched to touch him period. Breeches did amazing things for his behind and I even wanted to touch that. What was happening to me? My breathing was getting shallower and my breasts were perilously close to popping out of the top of my dress. I needed to calm down before I did something embarrassing and attacked him on the dance floor.

When the introductions had been made I drew in a huge breath. When my mother gave me the speech about rakes this very duke was at the top of the bad boy list. He was quite a ladies man and from the talk below stairs, the maids said that he was very good to the women he took to bed. Very good. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as my mind ran with that thought. I saw the two of us on my bed, skin to skin, touching and kissing. I listened half way as he dressed down Compton for his disrespect, but continued my inner thoughts. I was very intrigued by him, at the very least, and looked up at him through my lashes with a sparkling and somewhat mischievous look.

Even though he was a known rake he would definitely be suitable in my parent's eyes. His title alone would make him so, especially to her socially climbing mother, who wanted nothing more than for me to better my station by marrying someone with a greater title. She didn't even care if the man was older than her father. When he had asked for my dance card I had cursed silently in my mind knowing it was almost full and that my first dance was slated for Compton. I had one dance left on there but it was the last of the night and I couldn't wait that long to be in his arms. I wanted to touch him, to see if the muscles under his evening coat were as impressive feeling as they looked. To see how well they danced together and I wanted to be closer to his smell. He smelled delicious. Of sandalwood, the ocean and something else. I saw as a funny look passed across his face when he saw my dance card and I had figured he would just walk away and decide I wasn't worth the trouble, but I suddenly felt the small pencil writing on the card.

While he was talking to the fool Compton I picked up my wrist and looked down at my dance card and saw what he had done. Not much longer and I would be in his arms. This man had life, he had a spark and he had just dared several titled men to contradict him at one of the largest balls of the season. It made me like him even more. I looked up at him again when I noticed the silence around me and gave Eric a nod. In my mind I would call him Eric, no matter how improper that it was. He was so sure of himself, which added to the appeal, and as he held my gaze my chest was shaking from withheld laughter.

The most interesting man I had come across in three seasons held my gaze while I studied the blue of his eyes, the ling of his jaw and his full lips. What I hadn't noticed during my perusal of his facial features was that the rest of my stalkers, or rather admirers had left and only Compton was left standing off to the side. I looked back to Eric and noticed he wasn't looking at my face any longer but at my breasts and as he looked at my cleavage I may have started to breath more quickly and with shallower breaths. His blue eyes got darker and his eyelids became hooded and his hands became fists at his sides. I needed him to touch me. There was a wetness coming from in between my leg and the center of my womanhood was getting warm and I had no idea what was happening to my body but I liked it. I looked back up into his eyes and as our eyes met we heard the band start the music for the first dance of the night. A waltz.


	3. Flirtation

**A/N: My first story ever so be kind and let me know with reviews if you want more posted. The story is finished.**

**Also I do not own any of these character's they are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 3

Bill POV

I cannot believe she is going to dance with him. Lady Sooosannahh is mine. She will be my Viscountess and give me fine sons. I have been following her around for three seasons and I know she is close to agreeing to be mine.

The downstairs maid at my house, Lorena, is pregnant again with my third bastard child. I need a wife so that I can use her to slake my sexual needs and when I want to bring a second woman into our marriage bed she will have to accept it because she is mine.

Her fool of a father has refused my offer for her hand four times now and I am setting a plan into motion so he can no longer get in my way. Her mother would marry her off to me. She is a twit. Lady Sooosannahh will be mine.

As I stalk out of the ballroom I decide to pay a visit to the closest brothel before I head home to pen a poem for my future wife. I will read it to her when I call on her in the morning. She will be mine.

Sookie POV

The band started with the first dance, a waltz, and she let Eric take her hand and lead her to the floor. How I wished we could have skin to skin contact, but even through the material everywhere that he touched me seemed to be on fire. The music began and he took me into his arms and I was lost.

We were dancing a little closer than you would for a normal waltz but my head fit perfectly on his chest as we danced. My stomach started to flutter and my heart started racing. Breath Sookie, I kept telling myself. I was sure he felt my pulse quicken as he whirled us around the ballroom.

I could feel the muscles moving and flexing in his back as he expertly and swiftly moved me about the floor, held tight in the cage of his arms. He was a very good dancer and a strong leader, and I grew wetter as the satin from my dress brushed against my fevered nerve endings. I looked up trying to catch his gaze but his eyes were once again locked on breasts, and that fact alone caused her to breath even more quickly and the dampness between her legs was beginning to become embarrassing.

Eric POV

When she moved her head off my chest and her breathing quickened again causing her breasts to push harder against the boundaries and the top of one dusky nipple to briefly peak above the fabric of her gown I snapped my eyes up to hers. I was a little embarrassed that she had caught me looking at her breasts but I knew that she was excited by the way she started to breath and how her pulse jumped.

When she looked up into my eyes I returned her lusty gaze and gave her a lopsided smile. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I wanted her. I craved her and I didn't want anyone else to have her. Most especially that slimy bastard Compton.

She deserved more than an unfaithful husband with a slew of bastard children. She deserved someone to love her completely, to consumer her, be faithful to her and to worship her body every day and night. As she melded her body to mine I realized that I wanted that man to be me.

I moved back a little and looked down into her face and asked, "I have never seen you before at this ball and I am pretty sure this is not your first season. How did we miss crossing paths before now?"

Sookie POV

I had been so content just being in his arms and in the silence that he startled me when he spoke and asked about us not meeting before now. Then I laughed, a real genuine laugh and smiled up at him. He returned the smile, and it was almost as if he couldn't help but return my smile. Of course he knew it wasn't my first season, I by no means looked as young as the first year beauties. But for some reason his question was genuine and not meant to be offensive.

"This is my third season but it is the first time I have attended this particular ball. I am not quite sure but we must have attended some of the same functions before. It's not often that you spend three seasons in the same circles and miss someone the whole time. That is unless you were engaging in other pursuits at these functions instead of just dancing."

I said all this with a twinkle in my eye and a voice laced with suggestiveness I did not know it possessed. All the while watching his face to see if I was crossing too many lines, but by the predatory look on his face I would guess I was playing my cards correctly.

He looked at the top of my head and the loose curls hanging down my neck, to my eyes and down to my lips. He continued his perusal down my exposed neck and at my expansive cleavage, to my nipped in 26" waist, all the way down to the tip of my shoe poking out beneath my dress before he answered.

In a slow, sexy almost growl he answered, "Even if I had been pursuing other activities at some of the balls, I would have remembered you and that is not just a line, that is a promise. How has someone not snatched you up yet? You are quite beautiful and you can carry on a real conversation, which is quite rare."

My manners showed through in my answer, but even those cannot hide my fiery personality.

"Thank you, my Lord. There have been those who have pursued me, including that fool Compton but my parents have been very indulgent with me, and I honestly desire to marry for love. Or if not love, for extreme passion."

At that he smiled and I continued, "I just haven't found anyone worthy of my love or anyone who has even piqued my interest or ignited my passionate nature."

If I thought he was looking at me in a predatory way before I was mistaken. My heart sped up now because I felt like I might be his prey.

He licked his lips, "Hopefully your luck will change soon. Perhaps even tonight. I have met your father before and he is highly respected among the House of Lords. It would be lovely to catch up with him again and speak of issues important to the parliament. I will have to seek him out later. He spoke highly of his only daughter, said she was quite smart and beautiful. I see he was not exaggerating. In fact he left out many of your charms."

As he had finished talking our bodies were close enough to touch if either of us moved forward at all. The music had stopped and our two dances were over and I took a step back so I could look up and meet his gaze despite our height difference. I wasn't ready to go back to the company of those other buffoons and needed to come up with something quick so I could get my skin on Eric.

"Your reputation precedes you as well your grace. The downstairs maids speak quite highly of your skills and my mother told me I should stay away from you. That you, and men like you, don't make good husbands and like to take away the innocence of young ladies then leave them by the wayside. I don't believe that about you. You may be a rake but I have never heard a word of you with a well bred young lady. You are an honorable rake."

With that I laughed, and then I continued, "This may be one of the first times that I do not follow her advice. Our dances are over and yet I am reluctant to go back to all the boring fops left on my dance card."

He laughed. He fully on belly laughed at me and my eyes started to tear up. He didn't like me. I was getting ready to storm off when he offered me he arm and said, "Let us take a stroll out on the terrace then and you can avoid at least a few of them and maybe we can discuss my reputation as well."

With the last line he waggled his eyebrows at me and more wetness gathered in between my legs. It was becoming a normal thing with him around.

As we walked out on to the terrace I got lost in my thoughts again. This was working out just as I had planned. I wanted to be alone with him. I may never see him again and I wanted a kiss. At least one good, heart stopping kiss to remember for the rest of my life.

I wanted it to be him that gave me that kiss.

Once we reached the terrace I began to look around to see who else was outside and there was only one couple at the close end of the terrace. I was trying to figure out how to get us to the other side of the terrace when he turned us and headed the opposite direction of the other couple and I almost giggled with joy.

The end, which happened to be empty, and had no lamps lit to brighten the dark, moonless night. If she was going to do this she might as well be up front about it and she removed her gloves from her hands and took a deep breath. She felt the heat emanating off of his body while standing next to him and it gave her courage. She turned to look at him and begin her plea. If he denied her she might just die.

**A/N: This may be the last chapter for today. I may get one more in and my goal is at least one a day. that is if there is continued interest.**


	4. Proposition

A/N: My first story ever so be kind and let me know with reviews if you want more posted. The story is finished.

Also I do not own any of these character's they are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris.

Chapter 4

Eric POV

I thought that the air outside of the ballroom would help clear my head, but as I led her out onto the terrace I realized it was making it worse. There was one other couple on the near side of the terrace so I steered us toward the far side of the terrace and received no resistance from Susannah. It was a beautiful name but it didn't really match her personality. I was sure I could come up with a better pet name for her at some point.

When we reached the far end of the terrace I realized we were completely alone and wondered what in the hell I was doing. If we were caught out here together, alone, we would be required to marry. I am out of my mind, but I swear my feet have a mind of their own tonight.

I saw a small motion out of the corner of my eye and realized that Susannah was removing her evening gloves and I had to wonder what game she was playing. Ladies did not remove their gloves in mixed company. Despite the precarious situation they were in I couldn't help but desire to grab her hand and feel her soft smooth skin against mine.

When we reached the ledge she leaned up against it and I stood in front of her, effectively boxing her in if I so desired. I heard her take a deep breath like she was ready to start on a tirade and then I noticed a gleam in her eye.

She looked so beautiful standing in front of him, with her eyes gleaming but nervous and her teeth biting on her bottom lip. Whatever she was about to say was making her nervous. For some reason I wanted to hold her and make her feel better.

"I know this might come as an off request your grace, but I have to ask anyway. My parents are getting antsy about me choosing a man to marry." She stopped when she saw the look of shock on my face and giggled before she continued. "Oh don't get that look on your face Eric, I mean your grace, I am not proposing." I smiled at her slip of my given name and my erection was starting to become apparent again. I loved the way my name sounded on her lips.

"I find myself mildly attracted to you. Okay, more than mildly. There is just something about you that makes me want to touch you. I know I am not beautiful enough to catch the attentions of a duke but I was wondering if you might kiss me. Just one kiss so I might feel a kiss from someone I want to kiss me, who has had a lot of experience at it."

I was dumbfounded. She didn't think she was beautiful? Of course she was. She was goddess like and possessed ethereal qualities. Men have fought wars over beauty such as hers, and she didn't think she was good enough for me? She could garner the favor of a king, let alone a duke. Who the hell had been telling her otherwise?

Only then did it sink it that she had asked him to kiss her, and that she had also given up on finding someone to love. He looked into her eyes and what he saw there broke his heart. The look on her face was a mixture of need, apprehension and desire and his last bit of control snapped.

"I shall kiss you but there will be two conditions. Number one is that you must put your hands on me while I do it and number two is that once might not be enough.

With that I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers.

Sookie POV

I froze as soon as his lips touched mine. It was like electricity all over my body. Little fissures of sparks emanating from her limbs and ending at her womanhood, causing more moisture to pool in between her legs. It was a slow burning fire. Eric started to move his lips and tilted her head to the side. She took her bare hands and put them on the sides of his neck feeling the warm skin there and ran her hands all over his cheeks and neck. She felt his tongue make its way into her mouth and she almost giggled. This was kind of weird.

Then he started to move his tongue and all thought fled. She just acted on instinct moving her tongue with his in a rhythm, letting him draw her closer to him as he kiss her. I could feel his large, warm hands through the thin fabric on my back and made a low sound in my throat. It could have been a moan, or a growl.

He moved one hand around the front of my body and traced the edge of my breast where it met my dress and I moaned out loud. I stood on my tip toes and licked his ear before I whispered into it, "more". Then I sucked on his earlobe and his lowed body trapped mine against the ledge and I bucked as I felt hi long, hard erection pressed between us.

Eric POV

When I hear her voice my mind started to work again. It took three tries before he could get his brain to work. She was sucking on his ear and had her soft stomach pressed into the hardness of his erection. He had to stop. They could not do this here. She would be ruined.

I wanted to lift her skirts and sink myself into her until there was no space between them but she was a lady. I started to pull back and she moaned and tried to pull me back to her lips. I was really tempted to give in and do so but I knew that I couldn't. I looked at her slightly mussed hair and her cherry red lips that looked fuller from the kiss and I wanted to drag her to an empty room.

"I must show you back to your parents now my lady. I will be asking your father if I have his permission to call on you. I hope that suits you," I looked at her and saw her smile and I took that as consent.

"


	5. Later That Night

A/N: My first story ever so be kind and let me know with reviews if you want more posted. The story is finished.

Also I do not own any of these character's they are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris.

Chapter 5

Sookie POV

A/N: Mini Chapter because this with the part that has become chapter six became too long. You will get it before midnight and you meet a new character.

Also I do not own any of these character's they are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris.

Chapter 5

Sookie POV

As my maid Amelia undressed me, my mind was churning. We usually have a lot to talk about but tonight I was very quiet and I told her I did not feel well so she wouldn't start with her million questions about the ball and about the state of my messed up hair. I would pay for it tomorrow, but tonight I needed to be alone with my thoughts. Or rather my memories.

I hadn't expected to feel like this. I mean sure, I knew he would be skilled at kissing but when his lips touched my I couldn't think anymore. That has never happened to me before, I could always think. What was worse is that I had acted with great impropriety. I had pressed my body against his until there was no room left between them and I had moaned for cripes sakes.

I am not usually like this, I am usually level headed and sane. I pride myself on not being like all of those other silly girls. I closed my eyes and remembered the feel of his lips on mine and how I had whispered more into his ear as she nibbled on his ear. That act had garnered her quite a reaction from him. She had felt so powerful and wanton in that moment.

Then I remember what he had said right before he had kissed me. That once might not be enough. I sure as hell hoped it wasn't enough for him because it hadn't been nearly enough for me. I needed it again. I needed it more. More of something that I couldn't explain. I definitely planned on seeing if licking his ear had the same effect that nibbling it did.

Would he call on me tomorrow? He had said he would ask permission but not when and not how long. He was a duke and a rake with loads of experience. He was probably less effected by the kiss and would play it cool. Amelia left me and I went and sat on my bed. I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw his face and felt his lips upon mine. I felt his hard muscled body pressed up against mine and I couldn't sleep.

I put on my dressing gown and walked out onto my balcony just to look out upon the London night. I couldn't help but wonder what Eric was doing at that exact moment.


	6. Revelations & Wet Dreams

**A/N: This could end up being a long chapter.**

**Also I do not own any of these character's they are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 6

Eric POV

Not so far away, in his own home, Eric was pacing in his room. He wanted her body. He wanted her so badly he had almost undressed her on the terrace at a ball. She deserves better. He still couldn't believe she didn't think she was beautiful. That completely boggled his mind and not many things were able to confound him. She was truly beautiful and sexy.

When he had pulled back from the kiss her eyes had been dark and seductive, bedroom eyes. Her lips had been full and wet and her hair slightly mussed. Her voice was low and sexy when she had moaned the word more in his ear. God he was hard just thinking about it. A kiss. A bloody kiss and he was as randy as a horny teenager.

He had promised he would ask for permission to call but he wasn't sure what happened next. Did he wait a couple days until he ran into her father naturally and ask then? He had never been interested enough to ask before and now he felt like a fool.

He needed to know what to do next. He also needed to know more about her. Like now. Who better to ask than one of the help? They always knew the best gossip. He decided to ring for his valet Godric.

A few minutes later there was a short knock followed by a small man entering the room, "Your grace?" he queried.

"Godric, you are like a brother, drop the title. I find myself in need of some information. About a woman. Don't even smile, she is not that kind of woman. She is a lady. I met her tonight at a ball and I was quite captivated by her. She comes from a good family, has an honorable father but a flighty mother. She is beyond beautiful and very graceful. She seems sweet and graceful. She would make a great duchess but more importantly she would be my equal."

"Your equal, Eric? I have never heard you speak this way before. Your equal in what way?"

"In every way. I would be faithful to her."

If I wasn't so mixed up I would have laughed at the look on Godric's face. The range of emotions that played across his face ran the gamut. Shock, disbelief, wonderment and finally happiness.

"I knew one day you would find a woman just like your mother. Full of beauty and grace. So what is the problem then?"

I ran my hands through my shoulder length hair and sighed. It had been a long day and I took a swig of my brandy. "I know literally nothing about her. I have never come across her before and it is her third season. I was wondering if you could tell me more about her. I have no idea why she isn't married; she would make the perfect wife in every way. Will you tell me what you know?"

"Like you even have to ask?" Godric scoffed. "I will tell you whatever you would like to know about Lady Susannah Brigant." Then he gave me a look, as if to challenge his guess at who I was tied up in knots over.

"How did you know what woman I was speaking of?" I asked, deciding to go with the direct route.

Godric gave me an incredulous look and motioned for me to sit and I gave him leave to sit. I guessed this would be a long story and from the look on his face I wasn't sure it was going to be all sunshine and roses.

"She is well known among the ton, but she is better known among the servants. Sookie has a good heart."

At that I interrupted him to ask what Sookie meant.

"Her friends call her Sookie. She hates the name Susannah and honestly it doesn't really fit her. Now let me finish so I can go to bed. She fits in just fine among the elite of the ton but would rather be at home or with a more normal group of people. She can flit across a ballroom with more grace than most women, and then roll out bread dough to make loaves for widows in the poor areas the next morning with just as much ease. Her mother doesn't run their house or any of their country estates. Sookie does. She helps the villagers when there are sicknesses and puts together festivals to keep the workers and peasants happy. She negotiates all of her dad's accounts with merchants now. She would make a grand duchess and excellent lady of the manor.

Her mother wants her married. She has recently decided to help Viscount Compton in his quest for Sookie's hand in marriage, but I know personally that Sookie would never marry him. He was physically hurting and threatening someone else's servant and Sookie, um well she knows about it."

I knew Godric was keeping something from me. He looked nervous and scared. More scared than I had ever seen him before and he had been to battle with me. There was more to this story and I needed to know how big of a threat Compton was to Sookie and how Godric was involved.

"Godric you know I wouldn't ask you uncomfortable questions but this is important. I need to know how big of a threat he is to her and why you are so scared of him. Please trust me. Tell me. Let me help," I begged him.

"It was about two years ago and you were at one of the country estates for a couple weeks and I stayed in town to take care of the renovations on the house. I was crossing a street near the park, loaded with parcels and Compton came tearing around the corner in his phaeton going about five times faster than is allowed. He almost hit me but Lady Sookie screamed for him to stop and he did. Not because he wanted to save me, but because he wants her."

He sighed and continued, "I had dropped all the parcels and bent to pick them up, I didn't know at the time but Lady Sookie was running to check on me and help me. Compton jumped out of the phaeton, he hadn't seen Lady Sookie either, and he had his riding crop in his hand. He started lashing me across the back with it, all the while yelling how it was my fault and I had caused him to be late for a card game at White's."

I swallowed back the bile that had was in my throat and was utterly sick. I could not believe Compton had done that to Godric and I cannot believe that Sookie was there. I knew I had to let Godric finish but I wanted to kill Compton.

"He had struck me about 6 times when Lady Sookie ran around the front of the phaeton with her maid Amelia and she saw Compton strike me. I heard Amelia start to weep and then I heard a growl, for a moment I thought you had appeared out of nowhere, but it was Lady Sookie. She was steady and commanding as she demanded that Compton release me at once and step away. He laughed, his back was still to her, and told her to move along. She walked around the front of us and I will never forget what happened next.

She had removed the curved handle of her parasol and underneath was a sword. She has a sword masked as a parasol. She took up a fighting stance that would make you proud and told him he had one last chance to do as she asked or he wouldn't be able to father any more bastard children. When he realized it was her he apologized and tried to blame everything on me. She told him to bugger off and if she heard anything about me being harmed again or Compton making trouble for me that she would go straight to you with what she knew and Amelia would back her up. Then she pointed out her name was much more important in the ton than his was, and yours was as well and the two of you together could ruin him. He jumped in his phaeton and left."

I was mad at Compton and hurt by Godric. "Why didn't you write to me? I would have come take care of you?" I implored of him.

"Eric I was embarrassed. Plus I was taken care of. As soon as Compton left, Lady Sookie and Amelia had their carriage bring me here. The footman brought in all of the parcels and Lady Sookie and Amelia wouldn't let anyone touch me. She called her doctor to come and she paid Ludwig to see me. He wasn't excited about seeing a servant but apparently everyone loves Lady Sookie. Lady Sookie and Amelia came over here every day for four weeks to clean, put on the salve and bandage my wounds. Her footman ran my errands. I also have on other very embarrassing thing to admit to you."

I just raised my eyebrows and wondered what he would consider more embarrassing but not really caring. Now I knew Sookie, much better than Susannah, was going to be my wife. She took care of a man who was like a brother to me and he was just a servant and it mattered not to her.

"When you returned and praised me on the décor of the morning room, living room, and pretty much every other redecorated room I took the credit but it was Lady Sookie who picked everything while I was ill. I wanted this to be ready when you got back. She is your match Eric and she is just a stubborn as you. Plus, how could she say no? She designed the home of her dreams already."

I poured us both generous glasses of brandy and we sat in silence and drank together. As Godric was leaving the room he turned around and said, "I cannot wait until she is the duchess, I will guard her with my life. Lastly Eric, don't wait to ask for her hand. Do it tomorrow so she doesn't think you are toying with her."

With that he shut the door and I knocked back another snifter of brandy and sat down at his writing desk. He decided to do it before he could talk himself out of it. He penned two letters and made sure they would be waiting for their recipients first thing in the morning. Then he laid down in his bed and settled in for a night of fitful sleep. Of dreams of her. Kissing her and dreams of her naked body beneath his, writhing in ecstasy.

The next morning he recalled one of the dreams with great clarity. _In the dream they were back on the terrace and everything was exactly the same but there was no one else on the terrace and the ballroom was empty. They were all alone. It started much the way it had in real life but when she leaned into his ear and whispered, "more" he didn't pull away. _

_He started to kiss his way down her neck and across her collarbone. She leaned into him and threaded her fingers through his long blonde hair, using his hair to push his face into her ample chest. She was breathing so quickly and hard that he could almost see her nipples when she took a breath. He popped one of her breasts free of her dress and began to suck on her already hard nipples. She was whimpering and was grabbing his arms and pushing her nails so hard into him that she marked his skin. He stepped back for an instant and removed his jacket and laid it on the ground of the terrace, he walked around behind her and unbuttoned her gown, helping her step out of it._

_As she stood there on the terrace in her corset, chemise, stockings, French underwear and shoes she watched him undress. He first removed his Hessian boots, then his waistcoat and ascot. He un-tucked his fine linen shirt and pulled it over his head and she sucked in a breath. His body was amazing. She wanted to touch him all over. He walked over to her and removed her shoes and chemise and she stood before him in her thigh high stockings, French knickers and corset._

_He pulled her toward him and started kissing her with all of the intensity and desire he felt inside of his body. She may be a virgin and inexperienced but she was certainly a willing participant, very eager and a quick learner. She licked a line up his chest from his navel to his neck and made her way to his left licked his ear and sucked his earlobe into her mouth. He suddenly lifted her into his arms and laid her on the ground on top of his jacket._

_He un-hooked her garters and rolled down each stocking one leg at a time, while placing kisses along every inch of leg he revealed. He removed her French knickers and kissed from her knees up the inside of her thighs. He sat her up on his lap and gently unlaced her corset, while placing kisses along her neck and collarbone and telling her how beautiful she was._

_Her breasts were gorgeous. On the large side they were heavy and spoke of her womanly femininity. He laid her down on the jacket and used his hands and mouth to worship her breasts. She writhed under his while he was licking and sucking them with his mouth while his hands explored the rest of her curves and pull her ass hard up against him so they were completely skin to skin from the waist up. Then he used his hands to massage and knead her breasts while his mouth made love to her mouth with all the feelings they had but couldn't express with words. She was making keening noises and begging for more._

_He removed his breaches and saw her look up and down his body taking in his massive erection and noticed that her breathing quickened even more. He looked into her eyes, nudged her wet opening with the head of his penis and entered her in one long thrust._

That is when he woke up. There was a wet spot next to him on his sheets. It had been the most vivid dream he had ever experienced and if the reality was even a quarter as good as the dream he would sell his soul to experience it. He got out of his bed and rang for Godric and decided he was going to visit the Earl of Bon Temps.

**A/N: Have to drive for 6 hours tomorrow, so I will try to type will in the car so I can post when I get home. If not you might get one chapter tomorrow night. I am trying to get this story to you as quickly as possibly but I have added a small sub plot which takes some tweaking but makes it a better story. As always reviews are helpful and make me want to get it done more quickly. Any characters you want to see make an appearance?**


	7. Anxieties & Amelia's Busy Night

**A/N: This could end up being a long chapter.**

**Also I do not own any of these character's they are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 7

Sookie POV

I woke up and my body was on fire. My nipples were hard as pebbles, my womanhood was tingling and there was wetness in between my thighs and my nightgown was damp with perspiration. A damn carriage rolling down the street had woken me from a most inappropriate dream. I should be happy then that it was ended shouldn't I? But no, I was just mad and so very frustrated.

I closed my eyes remembering my dream and see the terrace from the night before. There were several things missing from the terrace though in my dream. The couple on the other side for one and the other, more thought provoking things missing were our clothing. He had lain before be with a body modeled after a Greek god with no embarrassment at all. Ever odder was the fact that I wasn't embarrassed, or even worried, about the fact we were both naked.

I opened my eyes and started to get even more agitated than I had been the night before. I was missing a huge chunk of my dream. The best part of the dream and the lead up to something that should have been amazing. How had we gotten naked in my dream? When had he put his head in between my legs and place his tongue on my nub? I just can't remember.

The end of the dream I do remember. Eric had covered my body with his, holding his weight up on his arms and looked down into my eyes. He had taken a hand and ran it across my dripping wet slit and groaned. He lifted his body up just enough so that I could see his hand grab his member, or his gracious plenty in my opinion, and lined it up with my entrance. When he returned his gaze to my eyes he gave me a crooked smile and began to push forward.

Except no fucking forward progress was made. Some bloody arsehole had decided to take a rather loud carriage ride right past my open window and I woke up before he could finish. Or would that be start? Shite! I began to believe that it was going to be a bloody long morning.

I was still uncertain about what Eric had meant last night. Was he really going to ask for permission to call? If he were to do so how long would it take? Part of me is certain he was playing with me and has no plan to court me. Why me? I was probably just a young, innocent twit to keep him busy for the evening.

Some days I really hate being a woman because it seemed all I did was wait. Women had to wait for the man to make the first move, the man always controlled the situation. Men were free to chase their destiny while a woman could only wait for a man to make those moves. If it were up to me I would march on over to Eric's house and call upon him, but alas things never quite worked the way I wanted them to.

I went about my morning needs and rang Amelia before I climbed back under the covers to get warm. She must have been waiting right outside my room because not thirty seconds later she enters my room with two steaming mugs in her hands and a huge, mischievous smile on her face. I bet she wants details about last night. I sighed internally but was glad I had someone I could be myself around.

"Good morning Sookie. Did you sleep well?" Amelia queried.

"Okay I suppose. Sort of a restless night though once I retired. How was your night and morning so far?" I smiled, trying to make polite and innocuous conversation. Amelia handed me a steaming mug of warm cocoa and blew all thoughts of inane conversations out the window.

"Last night was much of the same until my mistress arrived home with a completely different hair style than she left. Plus, when she left the house the buttons along her gown were all aligned correctly. I should know, because I used a hook to close them all. Yet when she came in, unable to hold a simple conversation, three of the buttons had been hooked three hooks too low leaving three extra buttons at the neck that were not fastened."

I kept looking into my mug during her whole story and didn't look up when she paused. She took a sip and a breath and I knew she wasn't done with me yet so I just kept looking at my cocoa.

"When I left your room I was glad. I was thinking maybe you were testing out husband candidates, or at least having a little bit of fun with the opposite gender. That was until about half of an hour later, after you had already fallen asleep mind you, the back door knocker sounds. I peek out the window and who do I see? That bloody wanker Compton completely pissed with his Judy Lorena hanging all over him. He was shouting so I opened the door to tell to bugger off and"

I cut her off there holding up a hand for her to stop for a second. I was trying to process what she was saying. Why would he show up here? Especially drunk with a woman of ill repute? More importantly she remembered why she held up her hand.

"Why in the bloody hell did you open the door to him? You of all people know what he is capable of Mels. What if he had hurt you? I need you. You are the only normal person in this house and you are my best friend. You should have just left him there to rot."

Amelia looked at me and gave me a small shrug. "I just wanted him to leave. When I opened the door he asked to see you so he could ask for your hand in marriage. Who the hell does he think he is? He has three bastard children, beats innocent people, is almost in the poor house, is ONLY a viscount and he speaks like an idiot. Plus his willy is probably the size of my small finger. Why would you want to marry him? Especially since you have already said no four times."

It was my turn to shrug. She hadn't said anything that wasn't true, well I wasn't sure about the part about his willy but I wasn't going to find out. I abhorred a man who sired children and did not acknowledge or care for them and he had done it three times. So far. Amelia was getting ready to start talking again and I set my mug down.

"I finally told the wanker to go home with Lorena before I called the constable and my memory of the incident with Godric returned in perfect detail. He was so angry and I thought he might try to attack me, but Lorena pulled him away and they left. Sookie I still think we should get Godric to talk to the constable. Or to the duke at the very least. Compton needs to be punished."

"I know Mels. I know. Compton is becoming more erratic every time we meet and pushier with his attentions towards me. In fact, last night someone had to interfere when Compton claimed I was his. I just don't know how to stop him. I will talk to Godric next time I see him. Maybe I could speak to the duke about it next time I see him."

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I had blown it. Now she was going to really go on a tear. However, she surprised me and just smiled a small smile.

"About an hour after Compton left someone tossed a pebble at my window. I looked out and Godric was standing below, so I put on my dressing gown and went to see what he needed."

Ha! Now I know something Amelia thinks I do not. As soon as she had mentioned the pebble I knew who was at her window. Every couple nights since we had help Godric he would visit her. He would lightly toss a couple pebbles to let her know he was there. They would talk for hours, or walk. One night I noticed voices outside and looked out just in time to see them snogging. I was happy for them. I just wish she trusted me enough to tell me of their love.

I realized she was looking at me. Bugger. She must have been talking while I was thinking.

"Sorry Mels. I was thinking. What was it that caused Godric to come all the way over here in the middle of the night?" I said with a very serious tone.

"He had two letters to deliver to the house and one of them he wanted to be given to you as soon as you awoke. Who better to do that than your ladies maid?" She smiled and her smile was evil. "The second letter was to me. Color me surprised. Why would the Duke of Ravenscroft and well known lady killer Eric Northman be writing me a letter on his personal stationary?"

I really had no idea what to say to her because I was very confused myself.

"Sookie I know you know that I have been seeing Godric. I didn't say anything because I knew you loved the idea you had caught me. The reason I am telling you this is to explain something Godric told me last night. I need you to listen to me, not interrupt and promise to forget the gossip of the ton for a bit. Can you do that? I promise that if you do it will be very worth it."

I looked into Amelia's eyes and I saw something there I had never seen before. I had seen the love before, love for me, for life and now for Godric. Her worry for me had always been clear in her eyes as well. This morning her eyes shone of complete sincerity, a little bit of shame and relief, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For these many changes to occur within my best friend so quickly I knew she was deadly serious and this was as close to begging me as she would ever come.

I patted the other side of my bed and pulled back the covers so she would climb in with me and then I looked her straight in her lively brown eyes.

"I promise you Amelia. I will listen, but after I listen I need to talk to you about last night if that is all right."

"Sounds like a plan, but we need to be quick. I have a feeling today will be quite busy."

I laughed. If only.

"When Godric came over last night with the two letters he had quite a story to relate. Firstly and most importantly, Ravenscroft now knows of what Compton has done to Godric."

TBC

**A/N: I am using a couple websites to find slang or British words. I am an American so I apologize if I have royally screwed up. I am including a couple definitions and the other words are pretty clear when read in context. Anyone know an easier way to figure out British slang and/or swear words besides using a search engine every time?**

**Pissed = drunk Judy = whore**

**I promised I would get a chapter up today and I did it with less than ten minutes to spare.  
**


	8. Permission sought and bombshells dropped

**A/N: A big chunk of this chapter did not exist until today so I don't know how long it will be or where my muse is leading me at the moment. Be patient and review like crazy. It is like a soothing balm for all the insecurity I feel putting myself out there.**

**Also: I own none of these characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris and her genius. I am just taking them back in time, making them human, for now, and winging it as I go.**

Eric POV

I know Godric was successful in his mission last night and wonder when Sookie will awaken and read my letter. I wonder if she dreamt of me, as I dreamt of her. Hopefully she had, and hopefully it had left her as hot under the collar as it had left me.

Godric had been acting funny and after he explained what happened pieces started clicking into place with ease. He was in love with Sookie's ladies maid. Interesting. He could tell the way he said her name that he had an affection for her. Plus the fact he jumped at the chance to take the letters over himself instead of a stable boy spoke volumes. I am glad he is living life. Hopefully their mutual attraction will aide in the mutual attraction of Sookie and I.

It was mutual. It had to be. Even if it were not yet it would be. He had a plan, a mission, and he was walking into White's Gaming Club to put the next phase into motion. Even if Sookie wasn't sure she wanted him yet, she wouldn't refuse his courtship. It would be suicide in their society for her to do so.

I looked around searching for a particular face when I saw Compton sitting in the corner nursing a drink at 9:00 AM. I am going to make him pay for what he has done. Everything he has done, but not here. Not now. I have to be smarter than Compton which shouldn't be too hard.

I found the face I was searching for and approached. I studied the card game until the hand was over and made my move.

"Bon Temps it is very good to see you this morning. It has been a long time since I have had an intelligent conversation about the House of Lords with someone, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

The earl looked up at me with a shrewd look in his eyes as if he knew exactly what question I wanted to ask him. He smiled congenially and excused himself from the card game. He led us to a table and we both sat facing each other. Neither of us noticed Compton slipping into the booth next to ours.

"Eric, my lad, we were past using titles long ago. Has coming into the Ravenscroft Dukedom changed things?"

"You got me there Niall. I care little for titles, especially between us. We have done enough business between our families for many generations so at this point, in private, titles are superfluous. I was just trying to show you the respect that you deserve and have earned over the years. Plus I find myself in a situation the likes of which makes me nervous and unsure of myself."

Niall laughed and the whole club looked our way. He wasn't laughing at me. It was more of a laugh of understanding.

"Eric I know why you are here. Do you not think I saw the two of you dancing last night? You make quite a couple. You were moving as one, as if you were made for one another. I also noticed she missed no less than 6 dances that had been promised to other men, but no one could find her. I trust you know the rules of the ton Eric."

I was trying not to squirm in my seat. He was right though, we were made to move as one. I just had to keep cool and not let Niall ruffle me.

"Of course I know the rules of the ton. I have been avoiding them for years. Lady Susannah was a bit overheated in the ballroom and I offered to escort her out onto the opened terrace for some air. We were not alone out there at any time. While she took in the air we were discussing the many offers for her hand, and yet she remains unwed."

Niall laughed again, but this time it sounded more resigned. He looked around and we appeared to be quite isolated. "She has had many offers and I have presented her with each offer and all of the documents that came with the offers. She didn't look past the names on any of the offers before she declined. Arlene is just beside herself. She cannot believe her daughter is unwed and in her third season. She wants her to marry that fop Compton, but that will happen over my dead body. I may be old but I know what goes on within the ton and I don't want Compton anywhere near my daughter."

Thank God! Niall was a good man, I had known this, but I wasn't sure if he would stand up to his wife. Good to know he wasn't going to demand her marry Compton.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that Niall. Last night he kept referring to her as his. Like she is a piece of property. She made if clear, in front of a large group of men, that she did not wish his attentions and he wouldn't leave her alone. I had already decided I wanted to dance with her so I decided to take Lady Susannah out of the situation since Compton would not leave. I claimed her first waltz, which was supposed to go to Compton."

"Good game young man. Good game. I have always admired you Eric. You may have been a bit wild, and the women sure do love you, but you are honorable. Plus, when you see something you want, you go after it and you go after it right away. No dilly dallying for you. So do you have a question to ask me today or are we going to play cards?"

I said I like Niall, and I do, but right now I am not happy with him. I was getting to it. It has been less than 12 hours since I have met his daughter. Less than twelve hours since she had begged me for a kiss. Now or never.

"I believe you are enjoying this just a little too much, Niall. You are correct though. Niall Brigant, Earl of Bon Temps, I came here today to request your permission to formally court your daughter, Lady Susannah Brigant, in order to ascertain if we would be compatible for marriage. May I court Lady Susannah?"

For years those words had been spoken by men time and time again. For as many years those words had put the fear of God in the bachelors of the ton. Two weeks ago I would not have been able to get those words out without becoming ill or putting a dueling pistol to my head. While looking at Niall, thinking of those green eyes of Sookie's, the words flowed out of my mouth with no effort at all. In fact, now that I had said them I felt fantastic.

Niall grinned, and it wasn't a kind grin, then he smiled at me and said, "Eric Northman, Duke of Ravenscroft you may court my daughter so long as she agrees. I believe she will. There are two conditions, one request and then two small pieces of advice and you may take your leave."

This should be interesting I thought but before Niall could say anything else we both noticed Compton slide out of his booth, sneer at both of us and walk towards the back exit of White's which led directly into a different sort of men's club.

"Well now that he knows your interest you better watch your back Eric. There is something seriously wrong with that man. The first condition is one I am sure you are expecting. If you defile my daughter and I find out, I will kill you. Little secret about the men in my family for you. We consider a marriage contract and betrothal ring to be the real commitment. The wedding is just a party for the bride's mother. So virtue, at least in the Brigant family, is only needed until the contract is settled and ring accepted. You will have to come up with your own family traditions but I believe this one could benefit every party involved."

Did he just give me permission to make love to his daughter once I proposed to her? There is no if, it is when. She has gotten under my skin, I can feel her in my blood. She will be my wife.

"Second condition is more of a secret that four people know and you will make five. Arlene, Susannah, myself, a woman named Claudine share a secret and to know Susannah you will need to know this secret but if anyone ever learns of it she will be ruined. Do I have your word as a Northman that this stays here?"

I may have thought he was just playing with me if it weren't for the deadly serious look in his eyes. What in the hell is going on here? I got up and used the excuse of stretching my legs to make sure there was truly no one else near us and sat back down. I didn't know what to say so I just gave Niall a nod.

"You may have noticed that Susannah is not a thing like Arlene. She doesn't favor her looks nor does she have her temperament or lack of a moral compass. In fact, if you see the two in action, side by side, you would wonder if they were related. They aren't. I will try to make this short. Early on in our marriage Arlene had a whole slew of lovers to keep her company while I was fighting for God & country. She became with child and since she could not pin it on me she went to some dirty alley to "take care of the problem" as she later stated. The visit to that dirty alley had lifelong consequences. She could never again carry a child. Forgive me, I know it is early, but I need a drink. I will be right back."

I sat there digesting what I had just learned. Niall must really be shaken by what he is relating since he didn't even ask if I wanted a drink. I had always thought Arlene was a bitch. Particularly a bitch in heat. This was especially true when she tried to get me to bed her one afternoon when I had stopped in to speak with Niall. I refused. There were certain lines I didn't cross. Taking my friend's wives was one of them and when she tried to sweeten the deal by offering up Niall's bedchamber for the tryst he had almost hit her. There are no worse kind of women than one who would take a man to her husband's bed while he is in his office. Especially since the man was a friend of her husband.

After that day I hadn't gone back to his house. If I needed to speak with him we met at White's or some other establishment. This is one of the things that had caused me to miss Sookie turning into a woman. On a positive note, Sookie didn't have a drop of that whore's blood running through her beautiful body. Before I could come up with anything else Niall set down four glasses of brandy on the table. He sat and placed one glass in front of me and the other three in front of himself. Shite. This can't be good.

"Still want to court my daughter?"

"You want my honest answer?"

"I asked didn't I?", snapped Niall.

"What you have told me has not made me withdraw my wish to court your daughter. In fact, knowing there isn't any of Arlene's blood running through her veins makes me feel better. You have always been too good for her. I was a man whore and even I wouldn't do the things she has done or proposition some of the people she has."

Niall downed an entire glass of brandy and laughed bitterly, "She propositioned you too, eh? Why doesn't that surprise me. She has no shame. Well, you know who her mother isn't and that she herself made it so no heir could be provided to me unless I were to divorce here, which would have cost me everything. She actually offered to steal a child. Bitch. We came to an arrangement that would suit us both. Well, suit me as well as anything at that point could. I would take a trip to Ireland and then the continent and see if I could find a woman who would mother a child for me but give the child to me to bring back here and raise as my own. As my own with that harpy for her mother. While I was away Arlene was traipsing across the continent waiting for word from me."

He downed his second glass and looked at me. "I know I have no right but try not to judge me son. I have done what I thought best even if I have failed. I am running out of brandy so a summary. I arrived in Ireland and caught cold. A local widow took me in and took care of me. She lived in a small village made up of four close families. While I was sick I became delirious and spilled the whole sordid tale. Adele was beautiful. She nursed me back to health in more ways than one. She told me from the get go she wanted to be an aunt to the child. She had lost her husband and her love for him was so great she had no desire to even try to love again. I fell in love with Adele long before she delivered Susannah. When she was 6 weeks old I met Arlene in Southampton and we acted like she had Susannah during our trip."

Then went glass number three. "Through the years Arlene has gotten worse and worse with Susannah. When most get sent to finishing school I lied and sent Susannah to Ireland where she learned to be the lady she is from Adele and her family. She was there for nine years. She swears they were the happiest of her life. Adele called Susannah by the name Sookie. She only lets those close to her call her that. Adele passed not long after Sookie came for her first season. She has not smiled as she used to until the carriage ride home last night. That smile was caused by you Eric."

I loved the idea that I caused her happiness but hated that she had been so very unhappy. I was also wishing I could have met Adele. Sookie's real mother. Before I could stop him Niall grabbed my untouched glass of brandy and downed it as well.

"I can see the thoughts running across your face. You like that you were the cause of her smile. Don't get too cocky. She only gives them if they are earned. You don't want her to be unhappy and that makes your true intentions towards her more clear and show purity. Well you know what I mean. I also know you did more than talk on that terrace because her hair was not as neatly done as it had been before you took her out. But I am assuming you did your "talking" well enough because she grinned all the way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Don't waste time Eric. If you love her, or think you could love her and if she feels the same don't waste time with tradition and the dictates of society. She is a treasure. Move quickly or you may be too late."

"I am out of revelations with my two and out of brandy with those four. Suggestion for you my boy. Don't go call just yet. She isn't dressed and it isn't proper calling hours yet. Play a few hands with me and I will let you out of here with enough time to spare so that you beat any other callers by hours."

I looked at Niall in his slightly drunken state and knew I couldn't leave him right now even if it were the proper hour to call on Sookie. He needed a friend. Niall showed him his pocket watch and the time read 9:45. It was very early still. How much had changed in less than an hour.

"I believe you have advice for me first then we shall hit the tables for a while. Plus, while you give the advice drink some water so you don't lose your shirt at the card tables. It wouldn't do to let my future father-in-law lose his estate before noon. Whatever would he leave his lovely wife when he passed if that were to happen?"

The sarcasm hit the mark and we both laughed. The tense topics of moments ago now pushed aside. I would take any advice he could give me about Sookie. Plus I didn't like to see the old man feeling so down.

"Ahh. Yes, I believe I did have advice. Before I give you the first piece I must preface it by saying that you, Eric Northman, have met your match in every way. She is as stubborn as the day is long, but level headed when it matters. She is smart, so smart she might as well be the countess because she does the work. She has a strong work ethic and all of these things run parallel to your strengths. But Eric like you she is fiercely loyal and honesty is the only way to earn and keep that loyalty. My advice is always be up front with her. Don't assume because she is a woman she can't or won't understand. Tell her you know about Adele. That will start the honesty flowing from you. She will also be honest with you and she will love you with everything that she is, but she has to trust you and for that you must be honest."

I sat back and thought about it. Could I be a pair? I had been on my own so long could I learn to share things? I think so. Would it be easy? No, probably not. Was being married to Sookie and having her at my side forever worth it? Was watching her grow heavy with our children and teach them to love worth it? From what I had seen last night, heard from Godric late in the night, the way Niall came alive when he spoke about her and the way my heart was pulling me it was the only thing I could do. I smiled at Niall.

"It won't be easy to go from alone to having someone to help me carry my load, and have a say in how said load is managed, but if I don't try, if I don't see if I am worthy of her love my life won't have meaning. I could marry some bubble headed beauty but always in the back of my mind I would wonder what would have been if I had taken the risk of it all. Today I will walk her in the park and I will tell her you have told me. I need to ask your permission to let her know of Arlene's behavior towards me in the past. If I am going to be honest it is all or nothing. Plus, I can see that aging harpy trying to ruin Sookie's happiness."

Niall looked thoughtful and didn't speak for quite some time. I was beginning to wonder if I had gone too far. Too soon with the Arlene thing. I was going to apologize but he spoke.

"Yes. Tell her. Make her open up to you. Let her know she can trust you. She will tell you about Godric. Don't look surprised my boy, she told me right away. Asked me to pay someone to send Compton a message to stay away from Godric. I did as she asked. Never could tell her know. Ask her what she wanted included in that message. Don't push, but gently prod and she will tell you of Compton's tricks and the spitefulness of the girls of the ton. When you are as beautiful as Sookie and still on the market after three years there are a lot of jealous cows who can say and do the most horrible things. You will be her rock."

"Second piece of advice is short. When you propose come to me. I have a ring, Adele's ring. It is old and not as grand as you would choose but it would mean the world to Sookie and to Adele as well."

I nodded. We got up and moved towards the tables where cards were being played. I wanted to go to her now but I knew I couldn't. As we bent to take our seats Niall pulled my shoulder over so he could whisper into my ear.

"Plus, with today being Monday if you wait a bit longer by the time you get there Arlene will be in bed with one of her headaches and I will have saved you the job of having to see her at all. She gets one every Monday around noon. It is like clockwork. Happens about the same time as the gardener, Andy, shows up for the day and it clears up every Monday as soon as Andy leaves. The staff says it is one of the most peaceful times of the week. When their countess comes down with her horrible headaches that cause her to moan very loudly. From the pain of course."

**A/N: Okay this turned out crazy longer than I expected. Do you like this aspect? It is something I added, and toying with adding more of the family dynamic. Too much? Stupid? Hit me up and let me know. Next chapter Amelia spills the gossip from Godric and what could Eric have had to say that required two hand written letters be hand delivered in the middle of the night? More lemons soon and they won't be of the dream variety.**


	9. Pillow Talk

**A/N: This will probably be the only chapter today. I spent most of last night finishing the last chapter so I need a nap. Plus I need to catch up on my fave fan fics and at nine I have a date with a hot, sexy Swede. **

**We are back in Sookie's bedroom where Amelia just dropped the bombshell that Eric knows what happened with the whole Godric situation.**

"_When Godric came over last night with the two letters he had quite a story to relate. Firstly and most importantly, Ravenscroft now knows of what Compton has done to Godric."_

Sookie POV

Of all the things I had expected Amelia to come out with, that was not anywhere close to them. So Eric now knows that Compton is more than just an uncouth, socially awkward stalker of mine. Bloody Amelia made me promise to not interrupt when she knew damn well I would have questions.

"I know. I know. You already have fifty questions but just let me start at the beginning and tell you what Godric relayed to me and then you can start in on your inquisition. When he got here last night he looked drained. Emotionally drained so I let him sit up in my room with me."

"Like it was the first time he has been on your bed Amelia. I know just about every sound you make whilst making love. Don't feed me a line about letting him rest on the only flat space available. I may be an innocent but I am not stupid. And no, this doesn't count as my inquisition or an interruption. I had to call you on that," I said while daring her with my raised eyebrows to offer a differing opinion.

"Fine. You are right, but if you don't shush you won't get to hear what your duke said about you last night." Then she raised her eyebrows at me waiting for me to decide.

"Fine," I said but I was just trying to get her to go on. He talked about me after the ball. So he had thought about me. Good.

"Godric went up to check on the duke last night because he was worried about him. Apparently he had been pacing back and forth in his room for quite some time and Godric went to check on him. He wouldn't tell me all that was said no matter how hard I tried, and trust me, I tried. But it seems the duke met a woman last night at the ball who he was quite intrigued by. He described a blonde haired goddess with breasts so bountiful. Okay, I added that part, but he described you and was asking Godric for advice."

Oh Lord, what would Godric have said about me? I can only imagine the stories Amelia has told him about me. Fabulous. Bloody brilliant.

"He hadn't told Godric this goddesses name but extolled her virtues, as well as about her honorable father, and he may have said this blonde haired vixen would make him a good duchess. Godric agrees with that sentiment by the way. As they were sitting in the duke's chambers Godric told him he would tell him all he knew of Lady Susannah Brigant. The duke then asked how he knew that was the blonde in question. Then Godric spent some time listing your virtues and why it was obvious it was you that the duke was speaking of. This is where it got sort of buggered."

I was trying not to have my imagination get the better of me. I just want to know if he is going to kiss me again damn it but now he knows all about me and I know literally nothing of him.

"Godric went on about how you run the estates, keep the books, help the widows and that once someone was Sookie's friend, they always could count on her."

I giggled, "He probably had no clue what a Sookie was."

Amelia sniggered and nodded. "Godric had to explain it was a nickname and he couldn't call you that until you let him. Anyway, he added how your mum was pushing you off on that blighter Compton but that you knew better. He told the duke that you knew Compton had mistreated another peers servant and didn't like it. The duke could tell Godric was being slightly evasive about the servant being beaten and was concerned because he thought you were in danger because of it. So you see, Godric kind of had to tell him the story. The whole story."

"Did he tell him I growled at Compton?" I asked, utterly mortified.

"Afraid so love. Don't fret though. He also told him how you demanded that fool stop and when he laughed at you Godric said he was like a proud papa telling the duke how you used your "umbrella" to scare the arsehole right before you threatened to take away his ability to spawn more vermin with his dirty little whore. He also suggested the duke ask you to fence with him because apparently your stance is the best he has ever come across save for the duke."

"So to summarize he probably thinks I am a sword wielding, growling heathen who beds unsuspecting dukes for just one passionate kiss because she has given up on love?"

Before I realized what I had let slip, Amelia jumped from my bed, started jumping up and down and yelling, "YOU DID WHAT? DID HE KISS YOU? IT'S ABOUT TIME!" over and over.

"Amelia, you haven't finished and I haven't read my letter and I am still in my dressing gown. Help me dress and while you dress my hair I will explain my very short story and you can finish yours. How does that sound?" I said it in my most reasonable, believable voice and she seemed to be okay with the small evasion.

I wasn't even sure that he would call on me today. I could hope, but wouldn't know until it happened, but I would have some callers that was certain. What should I wear? Something for Eric in case he comes, or just close my eyes and pick? I will admit I am a little vain. I went with my just in case plan and picked out a lovely cream colored short sleeved dress with sage green and violet stripes. It brought out my eyes, and was yet another of my newly delivered dresses with a much lower décolletage than my other dresses. Once I dressed, I sat at my dressing table and Amelia, taking in my new daring dress, decided to leave my hair down, another faux pas for a single girl.

"I will finish first I suppose," Amelia sighed. "Godric told the duke of how we cared for him after the beating and also mentioned that you had decorated the house because Godric was not up to the task. Before you freak out, Godric said that the duke has been going on about how lovely the house is since he got home. He kept telling Godric that it was fit for his future duchess and then last night Godric told me he looked the duke straight in the eyes and told him little did they know the duchess of his dreams used his house to design the house of hers. One last thing from Godric. He told me to tell you that the duke was not quite himself last night after the ball, he seemed distracted and frustrated and that first thing this morning he went to White's to meet with the earl. Godric wasn't sure what said meeting was about."

Meeting? Really? Hmmm. I looked at the small cameo necklace on my dressing table and opened it to look at the clock inside of it. It was just shy of 10:30 AM. Far too early for conventional callers. She was completely ready for the day and had no more excuses to put off Amelia. They had thirty minutes until brunch was served and she had to endure it alone with Amelia and Arlene because her dad was at White's. With Eric. Hopefully, Arlene will ignore me as she usually does.

"Amelia let me tell you a story about a bored little girl, dressed up like a princess with a smart tongue that tended to get her into trouble. Last night wasn't any different. I was surrounded by Lord Merlotte, he smelled like a dog again and signed for two dances, Compton who had penciled his name in for BOTH waltzes of the night, our local clergyman Mr. Fortenberry had penciled himself in for a quadrille and then howling at the moon due to too much punch I had Earl Herveaux penciling himself in for 2 of the last four dances. All the while they were asking if I wanted to wear their coats to cover up my shoulders and "bosoms" Merlotte called them, because they on display for the entire ballroom. I don't think any of them understood that the whole point if the dress was to showcase one of my best assets."

Amelia was looking at my cleavage and just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the duke can give them tips on how to seduce a woman. They need help. I bet the duke didn't complain about your dress," she quipped and when I started to blush she started clapping in excitement

"Out of nowhere I felt this tingle run up my spine, it felt like the air was caressing my neck. It felt like a magnet was pulling me to turn, so I did. I looked across the ball room and standing there looking straight at me, into my eyes, from across the room was a man I had never seen before. The first thing I noticed, because of his black mask, were his ice blue eyes. I felt like he was looking inside of me from across the room. Then I started at the top and worked my way down. Just like you taught me to do."

Amelia POV

So much has changed in the last 24 hours for my mistress and I couldn't be happier for her. Her green eyes are sparkling like emeralds in the sun and her lips can't seem to do anything but smile. As anxious as I am to hear the rest of her story about last night my thoughts drift back to Godric's visit.

The duke was already certain that Sookie was the one for him and probably at this very moment he was speaking to her father about permission to court Sookie. This was amazing. She deserved it. Plus, if it worked out I would be living in the same house as Godric.

Last night he had asked me to marry him after the duke married hid .duchess and I had accepted. For now we were keeping it quiet. It was their time to shine! Now how to get out of her how she ended up with her dress buttons all messed up. Hmmm.

Sookie POV

"He has hair the color of mine and wears it tied back at his neck with a piece of leather, but the hair goes down to his shoulders when it is unbound, or at least it does in my dreams." I didn't even blush when I said it. I figured nothing I was going to say would shock Amelia so I just went on. "He was wearing all black evening dress and the breeches were so fitted I could see the muscles in his ass shift when he walked. He had knee length boots which made him look even taller than the about 6'4" tall that he is. His nose is perfectly straight and he looks like a Norse God come straight to life. While I was doing my perusal of his body, he was doing one of mine. His eyes seemed to like my breasts, lips and eyes the most. All of the sudden he started walked toward me, the group of fools surrounding me and as he came the people in the ball room parted for him."

"You make him sound like he is some god or something," Amelia joked. I doubted she would be joking if she saw him any time soon. He is extremely handsome.

"Herveaux introduced everyone and the duke asked for my dance card but by that point the blasted thing was almost full. I had the last two dances of the night open but I didn't want to dance with all those bloody idiots while he stood around. I felt him scribble his name and when I looked at my card I noticed he had scratched out the names on the first two lines. One was a waltz with Compton and a quadrille with Merlotte. While I was reading the card he was apparently telling Compton to bugger off and Compton got mouthy. The duke told him to respect his betters and the music started."

Amelia's shoulders were shaking and she was laughing out loud. ""I wish I could have been a fly on the wall. I bet Compton's face was priceless."

"I wouldn't know. I was too busy being pulled up against the tallest, hardest and most muscular body and set of arms I have ever danced in. We talked, we laughed, we danced. Maybe a little closer than they like at Almack's but it was nice. When the second dance was over we went out onto the terrace and he steered us to the opposite side from the only other couple out there."

"Are you getting to the part where you mussed up your hair and your buttons ended up in wrong loops? Because that is the part I have been waiting for!" Amelia huffed, pretending to be upset. She knew it was coming.

"I had decided earlier that night that a love match might not be possible but when I saw the duke I knew I could at least have on passionate, heated kiss. One stolen moment. I decided that I wanted it to be him that gave it to me. As we walked to the edge of the terrace I took both of my opera gloves off so that if he kissed me I could touch his face and feel his warm skin as I did it. He backed me up to the rail and stood in front of me. Then I asked him to kiss me. I started out all formal sounding and he got this weird look. He thought I was asking him to marry me. I assured him that I was attracted to him and told him I wanted to touch him. I mean I know I am not beautiful enough to snag the attention of a duke, especially this duke and I told him that."

"YOU WHAT? You are propositioning a hot, sexy man and tell him you are not pretty enough for him? Sook, seriously girl you need to stop. You don't belittle yourself in front of someone you are wanting to form an attachment to. Especially one that has physical benefits. Plus, you are beautiful on the inside and on the outside. Blonde hair, shiny green eyes, and a huge rack. You are hot. Anyway talk faster!" Amelia finally sat on the edge of the bed and quit jumping around.

"When I got to the part about not being beautiful enough he looked shock, so maybe he does think I am beautiful. Anyway, he agreed to kiss me but he gave me two conditions. The first was that I had to put my hands on him while he kissed me, which was fine with me because I wanted to feel the hit of his cheek under my palm. As he leaned in to kiss me he gave me his second condition in the sexiest voice I have ever heard. He said that once might not be enough and he kissed me."

Amelia was grinning like a crazy person so I kept going.

"He tilted my head to the side and put his tongue in my mouth. At first it was bizarre but then he started moving around with mine and it was, I don't know. I couldn't think anymore. My hands were roaming all over his face and neck and he put one hand on my back and I could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric of my dress and he pulled me closer into his body and I think I moaned. Then he started to move his hand around toward the front of my body and brushed the side of my breast and I really moaned. It was making my blood tingle. I stood on my tip toes and licked his ear which he really, really liked. He growled. Then I put my lips to his ear and whispered the word more and sucked his ear lobe into my mouth."

Amelia was grinning like a cheshire cat. "Girl you have put my instructional talks to very good use. I am so proud. Crap we have ten minutes to be downstairs for brunch. Hurry and finish the story so we can read our letters."

"When I sucked his ear into my mouth he pushed me into the rail and I pushed my hips back out at him and I felt him. I mean, I felt his, er…"

"ERECTION!" shouted Amelia. "He totally thinks you're hot if he was hard for you. Was this hardness long or short?"

"AMELIA! The man is 6'4" and I would say he is probably quite proportionate but I wouldn't know. That was all that happened. He made us stop."

"Letter time!" Amelia chimed as she handed me mine and began to open hers.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the wax seal. It was a beautiful seal. A large R with a small N linked together resting on top of crossed Norwegian broadswords. The wax was a burgundy color. It was beautiful and almost too beautiful to open, but I had been waiting for some clue as to Eric's feelings. I slid a finger under one corner of the seal and released it, then pulled the card out of the envelope.

He had really elegant handwriting and I ran my fingers across the written words and felt the indentations the pen had left. He must use a lot of pressure when he writes. Stress. He needed to relax more, or he needed a wife to help him with his estates. I held my breath and began to read.

_Lady Susannah,_

_ It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance tonight at the ball. I just wanted to let you know when I got home tonight I spoke to Godric and he told me what you and Amelia have done for him and I find myself at a loss as to how to thank you for saving the life of the man I consider a brother. Please know if there is anything that you or Amelia need assistance with I would be happy to help._

_ It is a special woman willing to stand up to a cruel man for someone she does not know and after our time together tonight I did not think anything could make me want to pursue your hand in marriage but I was wrong. Upon learning the extraordinary depths of your character, I learned that your inner beauty is as apparent as your physical beauty._

_ Out on the terrace you said that you did not believe yourself attractive enough for a duke. That upset me and I wasn't quite sure why, other than the fact you are wrong and are the single most beautiful, exotic flower of a woman in the entirety of the ton. Like a candle in a cold mine you light up even the most boring of ballrooms. Don't even get me started on all of the terraces._

_ It is my sincerest hope that your father will allow me to formally court you when I speak to him this morning. Even more importantly, if I gain his permission, I would greatly desire you to accept it as well. I like you and you make me laugh. I want to spend more time in your company. I have, however, saved the most important reason for accepting my suit for last._

_ The other night on the terrace I mentioned conditions and the first one was met beautifully and beyond measure. If all goes well with your father I will be calling on you around midday to discuss, in great depth, the second condition of our agreement. I hope this is convenient for you and that this letter finds you in good spirits. _

_E_

_I find that I have spent all my time since our last meeting with you on my mind, and yes I do mean all of the time since our last meeting. I can only hope that I have at least crossed your mind enough to cause you some of the frustration you have caused me._

I read the letter three times, smelled it and it smelled of him. I smiled and put it back in the envelope. I saw a tear escape Amelia's eye and went to give her a huge.

"He seems like a good man, Sookie. He thanked me for helping Godric, then said we had his blessing if we want to be together. He also extended his protection to me and my family. I am glad he is your duke Sookie. Was your letter a good one?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could get anything out, there was a knock at the door and my body was humming. I heard the butler open the door and then the butler replying in his rather loud tone, "Good morning, Your Grace.


	10. Second Meeting

**A/N: Longest chapter yet. I am not sure how long the fan fic will end up being. Probably 25 chapters total or so. Then the sequel. I have decided to do major revisions in the sequel and ending of this story because I didn't love them. Hopefully they make it better than I havd it originally.  
**

**There have been some comments about mixing up first and third person POV's. I am doing my best to make sure everything is first person. Sorry for the mistakes. I start a new semester of school tomorrow and will have less typing time so chapters might go to one every couple days. I have OCD so this story will be finished even if I don't post every day. I cannot start it then stop. I hate when I read a fan fic and get left hanging and a story never gets finished.  
**

**I will be starting a photobucket acct just for this story with dresses, etc. that are in the story. I will get it up tomorrow. I have several things to put in it already. I will put a link in my profile but also let know in the next A/N about it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Charlaine Harris does. I just tweak them and screw with Beehl.  
**

Chapter 10

Sookie POV

"Amelia who would be calling this early besides the duke? I mean Ravenscroft? It can't be anyone else right? I don't want to be polite to morons," I babbled as she looked at me strangely.

She quietly walked down the hall to the servants stairs and returned about two minutes later. It seemed like forever. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Don't know the name but he is sex on a stick so thinking it is your duke. Tall, blonde and sexy?" She smirked.

I began to descend the stairs in a regal and unhurried manner and Amelia grabbed my arm, stilling me.

"He hasn't been led into a room so I believe he intends to take you for a ride or to the park. Go talk to him for a moment and I will let your mom know that I will act as chaperone so she can rest because her headache is due to begin shortly. You owe me a new scarf for this. I will wander around behind you but leave plenty of room. If you want me to "lose" you for ten minutes or so then just push your bonnet off toward the back of your head. You kept my secret about Godric, this is the least I can do for the sister of my heart. My only requirement, besides the scarf, is full disclosure afterwards."

She was bloody amazing. She came up with a plan to ditch any other chaperone, a list of demands and a secret system of communication in a couple of minutes.

"Okay, go ahead to my mother. Will you grab me my purple bonnet on the way down? Grab yourself one as well. Are you coming down to say hello first or head straight on your errands?" I wasn't sure what I wanted her to say to the question. I was nervous to be alone with Eric right now but I wasn't sure I wanted an audience for our first meeting since the kiss.

"I will come down to thank him for my letter and then run to get those things done."

We continued down the stairs and I almost tripped down the last three stairs when I saw Eric. Bloody hell! My lips began to tingle just thinking of last night. He was dressed in lighter colors today with gray breeches and morning coat and a blue waistcoat. The blue was almost an exact match to the blue of his eyes. I smiled at him and couldn't stop myself from gasping out loud.

Eric POV

I was waiting in the entryway of Sookie's home and was waiting for her to come down. I thought we could head to the park for a short walk before we sat and talked in her home. The butler was a loud man and didn't really smile at all. He wasn't paying attention when I heard the sound of foot falls on the stairs.

I looked up and Sookie smiled and I smiled back and then she gasped.

"Your hair! It's gone!" She exclaimed.

I laughed out loud. I thought there was something wrong and she was worried about my hair. So much so she lost all propriety and didn't address me by my title.

"I thought it was time. I plan to sweep you off your feet with my courtship. I don't want to be denied when I ask you to share your life with me. I must up my game and it was time for a change. Do you dislike it?" I asked, knowing by the way she was looking at me that she liked it just fine.

She looked shocked for a minute before a sly smile graced her full lips. "Your Grace, you must take care. Attending respectable balls, dancing with eligible ladies, cutting your hair to an acceptable length and calling upon a young woman might make the people of the ton think you are ready to grow up and take a wife."

"Who says that isn't what I am doing?" I retorted and gave her a meaningful look. One that spoke of stolen moments on the terrace and letters sent in the middle of the night.

Sookie POV

I couldn't believe I had slipped and pretty much shouted at a duke. Bloody hell. I felt like an arse. I loved his hair as it was tied last night but damned if he didn't look better this way. Now he held the façade of a boring man about town but his eyes, and my experiences with him, told a different story. Looking boring and acceptable but being the rake, hopefully soon to be reformed rake, he was still showed in his eyes and it made me want to touch him.

Before I could apologize he basically told me he was here to win my heart. Or at least to let his prey know he was in predator mode. If he thought he could surprise me with declarations like that he had another thing coming.

I came back with a line about being respectable and grown up and damn the man, he didn't take the bait. He took me by surprise. What to say? Hmmm. Oh!

"Forgive me. I haven't made proper introductions. Your Grace this is my best friend and ladies maid Amelia. Amelia this is the Eric Northman, Duke of Ravenscroft."

Amelia bobbed a short curtsy and Eric took her hand and kissed the top of it shocking her, myself and the butler who was spying from the hallway.

"Amelia there is no need to defer to me in private. I intend on making your best friend here my wife and then you would be living in my home and I don't do formal within my house. Secondly, you have made my brother smile again," Eric said passionately.

Brother? I was confused and I believe Amelia had confusion written all across her face.

"Godric, ladies. He is like a brother to me. See? Not formal among friends. I consider you both friends for your kindnesses to Godric. Plus, Amelia I believe he has developed quite a fondness for you. I take it by the fact it took him over 5 hours to deliver the missives last night that you share some of that fondness?"

Eric had cornered her. He had known her less than five minutes and he had outmaneuvered Amelia and done it beautifully. I might have to marry the man just so he can teach me how to do this to her myself.

"Well Your Grace I believe Godric to be the finest man I have ever met. I hold him in very high regard and if I could kill Compton and get away with it I would. Just so Godric wouldn't worry about it any longer. It interrupts his sleep with nightmares."

I looked at Eric and we both smiled then laughed out loud. She had just busted herself.

Amelia looked flustered as she babbled, "I will go do the things I needed to do real quickly and grab your bonnet Sookie."

Before she got up the stairs Eric called after her, "Amelia I am glad you make him happy. Plus, call me Northman at least. I insist upon it."

Once she made it up the stairs I looked back up at Eric and we both smiled. It felt good to be with him. Just in his presence. I could smell his aftershave. The same smells from last night. I could surround myself with his scent and relish it. I loved the smell of him.

"You realize that with your butler and my ladies maid seeing each other they will be gossiping about us like two old biddies? Then they will probably pass along information to us that the other wouldn't necessarily want the other to know?"

I was chewing on my lip when I said that because I felt a little guilty that Amelia had told me everything Godric had said to her.

He was starting at my lip but laughed and said, "Godric is one of the biggest gossips around, plus he is a romantic. They will gossip and they will match make. I am assuming you know of my conversation with Godric last night?"

How honest did I want to be with him? I guess completely honest. If we did get married I wouldn't want to start our lives together based on lies or half truths.

"Yes. She told me. She also told me you were meeting with my father this morning at White's. Is that true? Never mind. It isn't any of my business. He meets a lot of people at the clubs rather than here because of Arlene." I had backtracked because if he hadn't asked my father's permission I would look desperate.

Was I desperate? Oh bollocks. I was desperate to spend time with him. Desperate to hear his deep voice and desperate to touch him.

"If you don't stop chewing on your lip you will force me to do something so that your lips are otherwise occupied. You are beyond distracting when you chew on that lip woman. I met with your dad and yes I did meet him there to avoid your mo-, Arlene."

He gave me a meaningful look when he made the correction and I started to panic. Oh God. He must have changed his mind because of the mess my father had made all those years ago. He could ruin me. Why had father told him? Oh shite. I couldn't breathe.

I think Eric was speaking but he sounded far away and the last thing I remember is his beautiful blue eyes looking into mine before the blackness took over.

Eric POV

As we talked she kept biting her lip like she was nervous about something. I couldn't do anything while she was doing that to her lip. She was a bloody vixen and she had no idea. When I mentioned to her that she best stop I added that I met her father and let her know I knew of her true parentage. Apparently that wasn't the correct thing to do because she passed out in my arms.

I carried her into the closest room and laid her down onto the couch. I looked down at her beautiful face, so peaceful and relaxed, and her eyes started to blink open.

"Before you say anything, Niall thought I should know because I told him I was serious in my intent to court you. No matter what, no one else will know of it. I promise you. Sookie, I couldn't hurt you that way."

She released a deep breath and giggled a little.

"I thought you wouldn't want to court me any longer because of it, not that you would tell anyone," she said quickly with a look of insecurity in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want to court you? I will tell you what I told Niall. I am relieved you don't have her blood in your veins. Might as well get this out now. She tried to get me to bed her in this home years ago. I had come for a meeting with your father and he was in his office. I refused her. Even I have some morals. That was the last time I met Niall here. If I had kept coming here, I would have run across you sooner though. That would have been nice. However, I think words may not convince you of my sincerity. I intend to court you, and I intend to marry you so I can do this any time I want."

I leaned in and kissed her. Not a hot and fast, passionate kiss like the ones last night. It wasn't fevered and fast. I kissed her tenderly with care. I leaned over her on the couch, placing my hands on either side of her head. It was a new kind of kiss for me. Not one I was giving, or getting, to slake a need, but one to get closer to her. To show her I wasn't leaving.

I pushed sincerity into the kiss and she returned it. I meant to keep it light and slow but she wound her fingers in my newly shorn hair and pulled my lips towards hers more firmly. Then she moaned and I forgot anything about soft and slow.

Sookie POV

When I opened my eyes I saw two blue orbs full of worry. I was going to tell him why I panicked but he spoke first. I went from surprised, to happy, to mad. How dare Arlene proposition him in this home? My home? My Eric?

My Eric? I was in trouble. Then he leaned in and slowly started kissing me and I knew I was in more trouble. He was so gentle and sweet. Trying to convince me with his tongue what his words could not. It was nice and it was beautiful, but I needed more.

I grabbed what was left of his hair and pulled him to me more tightly. When he gave in without a fight I moaned and he moved one hand to one of my breasts. He was squeezing and kneading it through the fabric of my dress as out tongues fought for dominance. Flashes from my dream popped into my head. Which made me want more.

I needed to feel more of his skin and as I reached for his shirt I hear a noise from the door. Someone was giggling. Oh shite. We were caught. I let go of Eric's hair, put my hands on his chest and pushed. He wasn't expecting it and he fell backwards onto his arse. Then I started giggling.

I turned toward the door where Amelia stood with my bonnet and she was giggling. I quieted myself about the time she did and looked back at Eric. He had already stood up but his hair was all mussed from my hands.

I stood up flattening my hair before I reached for Eric's hair. He had to bend down so I could reach his hair and put it back down where it had been forever.

Eric POV

She was going to kill me. We were kissing and I had my hand on her breast and before I knew it she was pushing me at my chest and knocking me onto the floor. Then she had the nerve to giggle. I stood up and saw Amelia in the doorway with Sookie's bonnet and realized why she pushed me away,

I needed to marry this woman so I could get a little alone time with her before I died from a severe case of blue balls.

Sookie stood up, fixing her hair and motioned for me to bend and she fixed my hair. Just her hands in my hair started to make me harden again.

"Ladies are we ready to leave? I just need to let Godric know we are taking a walk and not a ride. I will see if he wants to walk along with us as well," I said and walked out of the house so they could get ready to leave.

Of course Godric had opted to come on the walk which was fine with me. Maybe I could get him to distract Amelia for a little while so Sookie and I could steal more than one kiss. I desperately needed to touch her, possess her and mark her as mine for the rest of my life. I was talking with him about business matters when Sookie appeared before me.

Sookie POV

Eric stepped outside and Amelia pulled me to the couch and sat us down.

"Quick," she said, "tell me what just happened in here, tuck your boob back into the dress and put your bonnet on. We need to hurry. Did you hear Godric is with him?"

I laughed. Only Amelia could rapid fire questions and demand and explanation while asking additional questions and telling me to hurry.

"When you left we had a laugh about all the gossip and match making you and Godric will be doing to the two of us. Then I asked him about his meeting with my father, then took back the questions because I was afraid of his answer and tried to cover saying that Niall meets with a lot of people at the clubs because of Arlene. All the while I must have been biting my lip be-"

Amelia laughed, "You do it when you are nervous. You do it A LOT and with your full lips it draws attention to your mouth. Northman must love that."

"I thought you told me to hurry?" I quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"His answer shocked me. So much so I fainted. He told me if I didn't quit biting my lip he would be forced to put my mouth to other uses or something like that. Then he told me he never met Niall here for the very reason I said but he started to say your mother and stopped mid word and changed it to Arlene."

"Do you think he knows?" Amelia asked.

"I know he knows. When I woke up he told me that Niall told him this morning when he figured out he was sincere in his courtship and he swore he would never tell a soul. I told him I was just afraid he wouldn't want me because of the scandal of all of it."

"If that changed his mind then he doesn't deserve you, but judging from what I walked in on, he didn't think that."

I blushed from my head all the way down to my feet. I am sure of it. She is a fine one to talk, damn her for making me blush.

"He went on to tell me he was glad I didn't have Arlene's blood in my body, that she propositioned him in this home a couple years ago when he was here to meet dad and he turned her down and never met Niall here again. He told me he wished he would have met him here sometimes so he would have met me before. I must have looked uncertain so he told me he would use his tongue to try and get his point across and leaned in and kissed me.'

Amelia squealed and I think she damaged my ear drums.

"It wasn't like last night. It was slow and sweet. Almost like he was trying to put all the sincerity of what he'd told me into the kiss. The kiss just felt too special. I threaded my hands into his now short hair and pulled him more tightly against me and I moaned into his mouth. He grabbed my breast, which I guess caused it to slightly come out of my dress, and was playing with it. I needed to feel more of him skin and went to reach for his shirt to pull it out of his breeches so I could put my hand under his shirt but I thought I heard something. Someone was giggling. You ruined it damn you. I am going to interrupt you and Godric some time."

I wasn't completely joking about interrupting her. I was frustrated from our dancing, the time on the terrace, my dream and now this little interlude. I needed some time with Eric where no one would come upon us.

"I didn't know it was you that had caught us so I pushed him away. He wasn't expecting it so he fell on his arse and I started laughing. I am surprised he wasn't mad at me. Now let's go. How do I get alone time with him though? I am going to need about a quarter to half of an hour alone with him; somewhere we can be alone with no interruptions. I just need his lips and to touch him. Tonight you will have to help me come up with a plan and it better be a good one." I grinned at her as we went outside.

Eric POV

I hadn't noticed what she was wearing earlier but she had on another scandalously low cut dress and I liked it. When I married this little vixen I would have whoever made these dresses sew her an entire wardrobe with necklines similar to this. It had green and purple in it and both colors made her eyes pop.

I realized at that moment that not only was she beautiful but she had an innate sense of style. She knew what colors worked on her and what cuts accentuated her best assets. Two of them were popped out in plain view. I loved this dress.

Beside the low cut décolletage of her dress she looked modest save her hair style. Or lack thereof. She had left her beautiful blonde hair down instead of up in a style which was frowned upon if a woman was unmarried. She looked beautiful with the golden halo of hair fall down the back and over her shoulders. In the sun she looked like a goddess. I liked her hair down.

I leaned down to whisper into her ear, "You look beautiful in this dress. You have good taste in clothes, and everything you wear flatters your figure. The colors in the dress make your eyes luminescent. Your hair is beautiful and I love it down, flowing free. You are a naughty girl though. You aren't supposed to wear it loose unless you are married."

She smiled a real, genuine smile and beckoned me with her finger to bend so my ear was near her mouth before she responded.

"Thank you, Eric. The dress is new and I picked it to wear just in case you called today. If I could, I would wear my hair this way all the time. When it is styled it becomes so heavy and it is so restricting. I have to look my best to bag a duke. Arlene actually told me that when the Duke of Dearborne asked for my hand. He was so old, and he would "accidentally" touch my breasts when we would pass each other in the ball rooms. I am glad Niall refused him and he married Lady Tara instead. Difference here is I wanted to look good for you. "

Arlene wanted her to marry Triple D, a nickname bandied about by everyone death's door Dearborne, because of his old age. Poor Sookie and if he ever touched one of her beautiful breasts again I would kill him.

It is a good thing it was Amelia who walked in on us just now. The breast that you had decided worthy of your attention had managed to make its way out of the top of my gown. She mentioned it to me as soon as you left and I righted my dress."

I was perturbed that I had been so far gone when Amelia interrupted us I hadn't noticed Sookie's breast had been exposed. I would have been happy to help her put it away, although it is a great shame she has to cover them at all.

She had added a purple bonnet but no pelisse over the dress, which meant more skin left uncovered. Ready to be touched.

"I "accidentally" forgot my gloves and pelisse. For some reason when I am around you I find myself forgetting to put items of clothing on. This could become a problem because I am running out of things to take off. If I keep going every man in the ton would have to marry me because they had seen me unclothed. See how this could be a problem? How are we going to fix this little problem, Your Grace?"

My jaw dropped and she just smirked before she pulled my ear closer to her mouth and like it from top to bottom. Then she released my head and took a step away from me. I felt the loss of her heat and closeness. I offered her my elbow and we set off toward the park. What were the chances of finding somewhere to be alone with Sookie at park, I wondered. Impossible.

Amelia and Godric followed behind us, heads bent towards one another and talking. They looked like they were planning world domination. As long as they let Sookie and I have time alone they could take over the entire known world.

I had known last night that this was the woman I was going to marry and today had cemented that in my mind. It has also made me realize that I was in love with Lady Susannah Brigant and that I would do everything in my power so that this time next year when out amongst the ton she would be Her Grace Lady Susannah Northman, Duchess of Ravenscroft.

Sookie POV

I stood in front of Eric and he looked at me as if he hadn't seen me already today. Then I noticed he was looking at my dress and he was wearing a sneaky grin, sexy grin and looking at the bodice of my dress. Ahhh! He liked the cut of my new dresses. I would have to buy more if he liked them. Maybe only own dresses with low, low necklines.

He gave me a beautiful, but genuine compliment on my dress and my hair. Not many people approved of me leaving it down and the fact that he liked it was another thing in his positive column. He looked murderous when I mentioned Triple D touching my breasts and his jealous, protective side made the wetness between my legs spring back to life and I wanted to return the favor and make him as frustrated as I was.

I mentioned the fact my breast had come out of my gown and he looked bereft when I said that I fixed it by putting it away and fixed his eyes upon my décolletage. I pushed on mentioning forgetting articles of clothing when I was around him. Then I really started flirting and asked him how we were going to fix our little problem with me forgetting clothes. I added his title to the end and his eyes darkened as they had earlier when we were kissing. My final touch was leaning in to lick his ear before stepping back.

I didn't like how cold I felt inside when I stepped away from him, and didn't like the loss of contact. So when he offered me his arm to begin our walk to the park I gladly took it. Any touch was better than none at all.

I looked back after I had noticed Eric peak at Godric and Amelia and they both looked up and at me and Amelia flashed me a grin and gave me a nod. They must be giving me my fifteen minutes alone at some point today if they were planning this feverishly. I wasn't sure if I should be excited or scare with the two of them in charge of things.

I felt Eric's finger rubbing circles on my arm and hand as we walked. I was thinking about how far he would have to move so that his fingers were rubbing the inside of my wrist instead of my hand. Before I could do anything he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers, earning us questioning glances from the other elite of England. No doubt they were filing the information away for later gossip about it.

I looked up and smiled at him to let him know I was okay with the public glances and at that moment I knew I was going to marry this man. I had only been in his company on two occasions and I was already falling in love with him.

**A/N: Is the pace too slow? Am I giving too much detail? I don't want to drag things out but I hate glossing over things. Review, review, review. Makes my day when I get them and I love the advice I get and take it all to heart. Thank you! Blessed be.**


	11. Scene at the Serpentine

**A/N: I don't love how this chapter turned out. A lot of lemony goodness but it isn't great.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own these characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to paint Beehl in a bad light.  
**

Chapter 11

Sookie POV

It was a beautiful day outside, with not a cloud in sight. It was a little early for most of the ton to be about Hyde Park so we set out in that direction. I was hoping for a little privacy and I don't think Eric was adverse to that idea either.

"You appear to be a morning person, Northman," I said in voice filled with curiosity. "You have already been to the club to see Niall and I am sure he roped you into a game of cards. Then you came by the house and called at a rather early hour. Are you always up with the sun or do you ever spend the morning laying about in bed?" I couldn't believe I was being this forward with him, but I couldn't seem to turn my filter on.

I looked up into his eyes and saw a heated look in them as he took in my lips and cleavage. "I enjoy nothing more than spending the morning in bed, if I have a reason to stay there. This morning I had no such reason and didn't sleep well last night. Had some very heated dreams that happened to take place on the LeClerque terrace. Since the only other person present in my dreams was you Lady Susannah I decided to head to the club and seek out your father and ask to court you. I thought maybe I could recreate parts of my dream last night if I could see you.'

I don't think I could have been any more embarrassed. I was blushing from my hairline all the way to my toes.

Eric turned and grabbed my chin with his free hand and tipped my face up so I could look into his eyes. "I love when you blush. Your skin flushes and it makes you even more beautiful. Please call me Eric. I think we have become close enough to drop the titles. Niall gave me his blessing but said he isn't sure that you wish to marry after three seasons and numerous refusals on your part."

I was laughing on the inside. Oh daddy. He loved to provoke people and he basically challenged Eric to get me to say yes. Never can let things progress naturally, he has to try and manipulate them.

"If I am to call you Eric you should call me Sookie, unless you prefer Susannah. It is quite a coincidence that you had dreams of us on the terrace last night because I also had very interesting dreams of the terrace. I found them quite, what word am I looking for, erotic. I woke up quite frustrated and didn't quite know how to relieve my frustration. Maybe that is something you can assist me with at some point in the future?"

Eric's POV

The walk to the park had been interesting to say the least. The more I got to know Sookie, the more I was sure that she was the woman for me. She was an innocent yet she could make almost any statement come out as innuendo. We had been walking hand in hand while flirting in a joking manner until she shocked the hell out of me.

She was frustrated? If she only knew how frustrated she had made me. If she only knew the ways I had to relieve her frustrations, I would see her full body blush again. I would gladly help ease some of her frustrations but she hadn't answered the implied question

"Well Sookie, I don't know that I can help you with these types of frustrations if you never plan on marrying. You never did respond to Niall's assumption and until you do I cannot be of any more assistance," I replied, challenging her right back.

"I most definitely intend to marry, Eric. I just haven't found anyone worth my while yet. The real question here is are you worth my time Eric?"

The way she said Eric made my dick twitch in my pants. Apparently there were frustrations aplenty for both of us. If only we could find enough time alone to do something about it. Maybe she would get in my carriage with me and we could make a run for Gretna Green and be married within two days. Then I could relieve all of my frustrations.

Sookie POV

I could tell from the look on his face that I wasn't the only one frustrated. Amelia better come through with private time soon.

"I believe I am most definitely worth your time Sookie, but are you worth mine? If I could get ten minutes alone with you I could show you how worth your time I really am. Every bloody time things start to progress someone interrupts us." Then he sighed in frustration.

Before I could add anything else flirtatious to the conversation both Amelia and Godric came up to us and Amelia spoke first.

"Sookie I had the picnic set up like you asked. It is on the other side of the Serpentine. Godric and I will walk over with you and sit on the other side of the ledge while you share your picnic in privacy."

I knew this was my private time and I almost hugged her. She had basically given us a reason to be sitting on the ground next to each other, a private place to do it with her and Godric as lookouts. Plus most of the ton wouldn't venture past the Serpentine so there was less of a chance of being caught. She was bloody brilliant.

"Thank you Amelia. You had a basket packed for yourself and Godric as well didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes. You know how slow I eat. It could take an hour or so as long as we aren't overrun by noisy children. So you might as well take your time."

It was like we were speaking in code. Now I had an amount of time. It wouldn't take us long to eat, if we even needed to eat. Before I knew what was happening Eric had started walking double the pace we had been and I was doing my best to keep up.

Eric POV

As soon as I had mentioned interruptions who should appear but Amelia and Godric. Fuck. My hand was going to be busy when I got home. Then I heard Amelia talking about a picnic and looked up and saw Godric grinning and I knew it wasn't just a simple picnic. Sookie had gotten us the privacy we both desperately wanted. No needed so that we could relieve some of the tension. It was becoming palpable and I did not want Niall to see just how much we both wanted each other.

It appeared that Sookie and Amelia had come up with their own language because the next thing we were given was the time we had and suddenly being alone became much more important. I was still holding Sookie's hand and starting walking toward the edge of the Serpentine so we could make our way around it.

I slowed down a little when I realized she was tripping along behind me to keep up. We were both silent the rest of the walk. Gone was the time for flirtatious banter and witty repartee. It was time for action. Some kind of action.

When we reached a hidden area past the Serpentine Godric pointed around a ledge and I took Sookie with me and Godric and Amelia stayed there and started their picnic. When I turned the corner I was surprised at how alone we were. The ledge was at least ten feet high and surrounded us on three sides. There was a 3 foot area between the entrance to the area and a brick wall that ran along the back of the park. The only way someone would see us is if they passed Godric and Amelia and came through the narrow walkway. It was a brilliant spot.

There was a heavy blanket laid out on the ground and a wooden basket set on one corner of the blanket. I folded my long legs underneath me as I sat and held my hand out to Sookie.

Sookie POV

I owed Amelia big time. This was an amazing place. She had done well. I took Eric's hand and went to sit down next to him but he tugged my hand and I ended up sitting firmly on his lap. I could feel his hard length pressed against my leg and knew without a doubt that he was worked up as I was.

I looked up into his blue eyes and grinned, batting my eyelashes as I said, "You said last night that once might not be enough, but you already had your second go round. The important question here is was twice enough? Or do you was it not enough?"

The ice blue eyes I had been looking into just seconds before began to darken and his whole body tensed. He set me on the blanket next to him and laid me down. He rolled over on top of me, holding his weight on his arms, and whispered, "It will never be enough." Then he leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

I threaded my hands in his hair and pulled him closer causing his hands to slip and most of his body to become flush with mine. I could feel his length pressed up against my stomach and knew that I didn't want slow, lingering kisses. I needed more.

Eric POV

When I laid her down and rolled on top of her I was waiting for someone to interrupt us. When it didn't happen I leaned in to kiss her slowly but she jammed her fingers in my hair pulling me close and making me lose my balance. My erection hit her stomach, and I know she felt it, because she moaned and bucked her hips up towards my body.

There was nothing tender or tentative in this kiss. This was a kiss filled with passion and longing and frustration on both our parts. I knew I couldn't make love to her the way I wanted to but I could help ease a little of her tension. I ran one of my hands across her breast and palmed it through the fabric of her gown. I could feel the corset underneath and pushed her breast free of the restraint and pushed the fabric of her dress down.

When she felt the heat of my hand on the flesh of her breast she gasped but bowed her body up as if reaching for my hand. I began to roll the nipple in between my fingers, getting it nice and hard as I ravaged her mouth with my tongue. I ripped my mouth from hers and kissed down her face to the side of her neck and down further to her collarbone. When my wet tongue found her nipple she gasped then moaned as she said, "Eric, more".

I released her other breast from her dress and used my mouth to tease that nipple to a stiff peak, while my hand played with her other breast. Her hips were moving of their own volition and seeking friction. I put a leg in between hers and she locked her legs around it. She started grinding herself into my thigh and it was my turn to moan. She is killing me.

Sookie POV

I knew he was playing with one of my breasts but had no idea he had my bodice moved out of the way until I felt his skin upon mine. It was exquisite torture. So much better than my dream but not nearly enough. The wetness between my legs was growing and my hips were moving underneath his hard body.

I could feel his erection and was trying to rub up against it. Suddenly he slipped his leg between mine and I finally had the friction I had been looking for. I put both of my legs around his, making sure he couldn't move it away, and started to grind myself against it. It helped with the need I was feeling but not nearly enough.

I looked up when Eric stopped his ministrations on my breasts and he was moving down my body and started sliding my dress up my legs, up past my knees and left it there. I felt his fingers at the tie of my pantalets and him push his hand inside.

He started kissing me again and suddenly I felt a warm, large finger slip in between my wet folds and reach for my nub. As soon as he made contact my hips jerked up and he used a hand to push me back to the ground.

Eric POV

She was so responsive and it was killing me not to strip my breeches down and take her right there in the park. Like a sun goddess she lay there, eyes hooded with pleasure and her chest heaving as she took each breath. When I found her slit I slid one finger in to find her dripping wet.

God she was so ready. I could take her now and head of to Gretna this afternoon. No she deserves better.

I found her nub and she screamed a moan and her hips flew off of the blanket. I had to hold them down as I started to tease her with my finger.

"Let me love you, Sookie. Relax. Let me ease your frustrations." I murmured as she began to writhe beneath me even more.

I slid another finger in her slit, coating it with her juices before sliding it into her core and suddenly her beautiful green eyes flew open. She didn't look mad or scared but shocked and pleased. She smiled a shy smile and pulled my face down for another kiss.

I had kept a slow rhythm until now and decided it was time to show her how it could feel. I would pump my finger in and as I pulled out would circle her nub with my other finger, creating a counter rhythm and giving her no chance to rest. Within minutes she was mumbling incoherently beneath me. Moaning and panting, "Oh God" every few seconds.

"Open your eyes lover, I want to see you come."

She opened her eyes just as her walls started to contracts around my finger, and I shoved a second finger in as I increased pressure on her nub and she moaned, yet it came out like a scream, "Oh my God, Eric" as she came. Her eyes were beautiful when she hit the peak and even more beautiful heavy lidded and dark as she lay there panting.

Sookie POV

I had touched myself before but never had it felt this way. Never this good. Or this maddening. He was going so slow and then he started rubbing harder and pumping his finger in and out faster and demanded I open my eyes.

His blue eyes looked like a stormy sky. Blue and grey, swirling with emotion. I looked straight into his eyes as the orgasm started to take me and when I thought it couldn't get any better he slammed a second finger into my center and I came apart, yelling his name.

We lay there for a couple minutes while I came down from my high and my breathing started to slow down. I looked at Eric who had slipped off of me and was laying on his side with his head propped on his hand, looking at me.

"Eric, that was amazing. I have never felt anything so amazing in my life." I couldn't come up with the right words to tell him just how wonderful he had been so I decided to show him. Hopefully Amelia hadn't led me astray with her version of how to do this.

I retied my pantalets and pushed him down on his back. I kept my dress around my hips so I could straddle his legs and I leaned in to kiss him, my hair falling around us like a curtain. I knew that while my tension had been relieved for the moment he was still very much on edge.

I leaned in and put all of the passion and appreciation I could muster into a kiss that left me panting when I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I have never done this before so if I am doing it wrong please tell me. I want this to be good for you because you were amazing for me," I begged him as I began to untied his breeches.

A large hand trapped mine and stopped me from my task. "Sookie, you don't have to do it simply because of what I did to you. I have been wanting to see your face as you come ever since I kissed you on the terrace. So I was selfish as well in giving you pleasure."

I appreciated him trying to give me a way out but I just bit my lip and shook my head.

"I want to do this. Ever since I felt you hard against me out on the terrace I have wanted to touch you. Let me do this for you. I know we can't do what we both want to do but let me help you relieve some of the frustration I have caused you. Both in real life and in your dreams."

We both smiled and he moved his hand and let me finish undoing his breeches. He lifted his hips so I could pull them down a bit and he had nothing on under his breeches. I guess that didn't surprise me.

I looked down and gasped. I had known he was large but he was really huge. It was big and yet it was beautiful. I tentatively reached out and caressed his length and his groaned. He has fluid leaking from the tip and I ran my hand over the head of his erection and encircled it, as much of it as I could, and began to pump up and down.

"Oh God, Sookie don't stop."

Well I must be doing something right. I added my other hand and encircled him from the other side. I started twisting my hands in opposite directions as I rubbed up and down and Eric's hips started to move faster and faster. The tip of his penis was getting larger and had more fluid leaking out and I leaned down to take a quick lick and Eric jerked violently.

I looked up and his eyes were on me as my hand started to work faster on his erection, moving up and down, while twisting his erection. It felt like velvet on the outside but steel underneath.

I used one thumb to start rubbing back and forth across the tip and his eyes turned almost black and his whole body went rigid for a second before he jerked again and his juices shot out covering his stomach and my hand. I pumped a couple more times making sure he was done and he flopped down onto the blanket, pulling me next to him.

Eric POV

When she straddled me and went for the laces on my breeches I tried to stop her. Although I didn't put up a huge struggle. I was so hard it was scary.

She started slowly at first using my juices as a lubricant for her hand and she soon added her other hand and she put both hands to good use. Normally a hand job would take a while to get me off but it had been a while and this was Sookie. Sweet, feisty, virginal Sookie giving me one in Hyde Park.

My body was getting more and more tense and I could tell I was getting close and I felt her tongue swipe quickly across the tip of my penis and my eyes shot open and met hers. She started moving her hand faster and I was almost ready to burst when she added her thumb to the tip of my penis and started rubbing it.

Within seconds my body jerked and I came all over my stomach and Sookie's hand. I felt spent. More spent than I had ever been in my life. Even after hours of sex I had never felt this much relief. She did all this with a simple hand job.

I flopped down and pulled her into my side while I waited for my breathing to slow. After a couple of minutes just laying there Sookie sat up and pulled the basket towards her. She opened the top and pulled out a small towel and began to clean my stomach and her hand.

She leaned down and kissed me a slow and tender kiss before she retied my breeches and started to right her dress and put her breasts back in her corset. I sat up and put my waistcoat back on and began unpacking the basket.

Sookie POV

As we were finishing out lunch, I looked up at Eric who was watching met eat and asked him, "Is it always this intense?"

He laughed and shook his head no. I was hurt. He didn't have to laugh at me. He must have seen the look in my eyes because he was quick to continue.

"It has never been this intense for me. Not ever. It has to be you Sookie or maybe the two of us together, but this was amazing. Don't ever think any woman I have been with compares to this, to what we are building. This is different."

I smiled, somewhat less concerned and decided to enjoy the rest of our afternoon. I heard Amelia and Godric approach and they were speaking much louder than necessary to warn us of their arrival. They looked surprised that we were both fully dressed and finished eating.

"Sook, just leave it. The footman will come grab both sets of picnic gear in a little while. We need to get back to the other side of the Serpentine. The elite of the ton are beginning to arrive."

As much I didn't want to get up I knew Amelia was right. Eric stood, put his jacket on and offered me his arm. The picnic, and all of its activities, had been wonderful and I was so happy when we were past the serpentine, back on the right side of the lake, to notice who was approaching us until it was too late.

I was absorbed in the feeling of Eric drawing circles on my wrist with his finger to notice anything.

Reality came crashing down around me when I heard one single word, knowing exactly who it was that was calling out to me, "Sookeh what are you doing here with him? You are mine."

At that moment I knew my hopes for the perfect day were ruined, all because of impudent arse.

Eric POV

I heard the voice and knew who it was even before I felt Sookie tense. Bill was standing at the edge of the Serpentine and we stopped. The eyes of half of the ton were on the three of us.

"Compton," I said, "seeing you twice in one day. Must be on somebody's naughty list to have to put up with your attitude twice in one morning. To what do Sookie and I owe the pleasure? I was given permission to court her and we are on a stroll, so make it quick."

I felt Sookie lean further into my side like she was trying to meld herself to me.

"You?" Bill spat. "Why would he let you court her? You are a man with no moral fiber and have bedded almost every woman in this town."

Before I could reply Sookie stepped up and said, "At least he didn't have to pay them for pleasure like you do. I have made it clear to you, I believe it was four times so far? Right Amelia?" She looked at Amelia and she nodded so Sookie continued, "Right. Four times I have told you I have no desire to wed you. I also told you never to speak to me again after what you did to Godric. Last time I am asking. If you do not stop I will find a bench in the very center of this park and stand atop it and shout to the whole of the ton what an evil man you are. With Eric's stamp of approval and my father's as well you wouldn't be able to do business again in this town."

Compton never had been real smart but out of Sookie's whole speech he gathered but one detail.

"ERIC? You call him Eric?" he shouted. "You filthy whore."

Sookie POV

I am the whore? He has another thing coming. I see Eric clench his fist and start to lift his arm but a screech stops both of us. We turn our heads and see Lorena and her children and one is running full speed at Compton yelling, "Daddy! Daddy! You are here!"

Bill ignore the kids and was about to start in on me again when I pulled Eric slightly to the side. The small child hadn't stopped in time and had barreled into Creepy Compton and landed them both in the Serpentine.

Godric was the first to laugh, followed closely by Amelia and then Eric and I started in right as Compton stood up with green weeds stuck in his hair. We continued laughing as we turned and walked away from the scene at the Serpentine.

As we walked back to the house we all laughed about different details we had caught when Compton had stood up in the water. Maybe the afternoon wasn't a bust after all.


	12. I love you

**A/N: So we have jumped ahead two weeks just to make the time line more believable. Here is the link to the album with pictures of her dresses and jewelry. Just take out enter real dots.**

** /biteme84**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are the genius of Charlaine Harris and I play with them.**

Chapter 12

Sookie POV

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. Eric and I had been taking daily strolls in the park and dancing every dance we could at the balls we attended. We had continued our physical relationship but it hadn't advanced at all which was making me very anxious. I wanted more. My body needed more. What he did with his hands was amazing but I needed something more.

Compounding that problem was the fact we hardly had any time alone. Only a few stolen moments here and there. I could tell it was taking its toll on Eric as well. We needed to do something quick so one of us didn't jump the other in a ballroom full of people. The only two pluses had been that all contact with Bill had ended and he had taken off for the country according to his friends and that Arlene had been sick with a fever and had no contact with Eric yet.

That would all change tonight. Eric was coming over for dinner and then she would ride in his carriage to the ball. Her parents would follow them. Eric would stick around for the first three dances, enough dances to send the ton a message. That message being he was going to propose to Sookie. Then he would take his leave. About half an hour later I will develop a headache and head home. Eric would meet me there soon after and we would spend some quality time alone together.

The next afternoon Eric was taking me to see his Ducal estate and we would be spending one night under the chaperonage of Amelia and Godric. I couldn't wait to see his estate. One day it would be our home, where we would have kids and be a family. I would marry him today if he asked. I wasn't expecting him to stop by until the evening, until I heard his voice in the morning room speaking with Amelia. I walked into the room and they both quit talking at one time. That was peculiar.

"Sookie, I stopped by to let Amelia know the last minute details of tomorrow's trip and to see you for a moment. I have to leave in about ten minutes but I couldn't go all day without seeing you," he said as he backed me into the corner.

I noticed Amelia had left the room and shut the door almost all the way, basically telling us to have fun.

"Eric I need you," I begged as I pulled his head to mine and ground my abdomen into his erection.

"Soon, Little One, Soon", he replied.

That was always his reply. Soon. Not bloody soon enough. Then he attached my mouth and his hand attached themselves to their favorite places. One attached itself to a breast and the other to my butt pulling me into himself. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist grinding into him. I pulled his shirt out of his pants and rubbed my hands on his up and down his chest.

All too soon he pulled his face away and I lowered myself to the ground. He fixed his clothes and kissed me on the forehead.

"I have to go but I will see you for dinner and then after the ball we get some alone time."

Just the two words alone time made my stomach do flip flops.

Eric POV

I had stopped by Sookie's to talk to Amelia about tomorrow.

"So you and Godric will get the picnic set up by lake, under the shade trees, while I introduce Sookie to the staff? You will get the food, blankets, everything set up right? I will have everything else I need with me. Then you and Godric just need to make sure none of the staff come looking for me."

"We have it under control, Northman. Don't worry about it. Just worry about making through dinner with Arlene tonight," Amelia stated.

Just then I saw Sookie walk into the room. God she was beautiful. Everything I had ever wanted, yet something more. Amelia left us as I stalked toward Sookie and backed her into the corner, kissing her. Before I knew it we were attacking each other and her legs were wrapped around my waist. Bloody business meetings. I could have stayed like this all afternoon. Well not just like this but with her.

As I left her house I began to worry about tonight. Hopefully Arlene would become ill again and it would be the three of us at dinner. Wishful thinking. After tonight there would be no question about the relationship between Sookie and myself. Once I claimed the third dance in one night and she declined all other dances but those with Niall no one would wonder.

Then I just had to ask her to marry me and she just had to say yes.

Sookie POV

I took a nap because I was hopeful that it would be a long, late night and when Amelia woke me she had a bath drawn with honeysuckle oil in the water to scent my skin. After I stayed in the bath until my fingers and toes had pruned, I got out and the primping started.

This is one of the best things about Amelia. She does not do my hair the way that society deemed acceptable but in the way I liked it. She used the hot iron to make curls and pulled the left side towards the right so it was flat against my head and curls cascaded down my right shoulder.

Then she helped me dress into my dress for the ball tonight. It was not of current style but a Grecian style gown that had one strap and draped across my body beautifully. It was red which was Eric's favorite color.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. I was surprised to see my father at the door and invited him into my room. He sat down with me on the bed and took a black velvet pouch out of his pocket.

"When you came back for your first season your mother knew she was ill. She had a couple things she wanted you to have when the time was right. Since your duke is coming for dinner tonight, I am guessing the time is drawing near."

My eyes teared up at the mention of my real mother. The woman who taught me to be the woman I am. He opened the drawstring bag and first pulled out a necklace. It was a three strand pearl necklace with a heavy silver clasp. Niall motioned for me to turn and I did and he placed it upon my neck and closed the clasp.

When I turned around he already had a five strand pearl bracelet out with a similar clasp and he put it on my wrist. He kept a hold of my right hand and placed a pearl ring on it. It was a large pearl, surrounded by small diamonds. It was beautiful. I thought he was done and went to give him a hug, but he stopped me and placed a set of pearl earrings in my hand.

He stood up and I rose from the bed. He encircled me in a big hug and looked up at me.

"You look so much like her. So beautiful. Like sunshine in the dark. She wanted you to have these. Put the earrings in and come down. It is close to dinner time."

With that he walked out of my room and I went to put the earrings in. They were beautiful. Several baguette cut diamonds at the top and a large pearl underneath. When I looked into the mirror the woman staring back at me was simply stunning. It was me but I was glowing. I imagine that was partly because I was in love with Eric. I hadn't told him yet but I planned on doing it tonight.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for dinner with Arlene. Please don't let her ruin this too.

Eric POV

I was sitting in the sitting room with Niall waiting for the ladies and dinner to be announced. Since I had him alone I figured I would get it out of the way.

"Niall as you know Sookie and I have become quite close in the last two weeks, and I believe I am in love with her. I wanted to propose to her tomorrow at my estate and wanted to ask for your blessing." I said, hoping I sounded as sincere as I felt.

He smiled at me, "I knew you had it in you, young man. Of course you have my blessing as long as she says yes I am more than happy with your match. In fact I pulled this from my safe earlier because I was almost sure you would ask me tonight for my blessing. It is Adele's ring. Is it your wish to give her this or to pick your own?"

He handed me a box and I didn't even look at it right away, I knew it was important to both Sookie and him.

"Niall I would be honored to use this ring and am beyond pleased you trust me with it. The ring is for her and I know it would mean the world to her to have this ring."

I opened the box to look at the ring and it was beautiful. There was a large round diamond in the center. It was flanked by small square cut emeralds that encircled the diamond. The band had round cut diamonds that got smaller in size the further they got from the center of the ring. There were also more diamonds in a design around the outside of the ring. Words couldn't do it justice. It was truly a beautiful ring and it screamed Sookie.

"Niall it is perfect for Sookie. I couldn't have designed a better ring for her."

I took the ring box and walked outside quickly and passed it off to Godric for safe keeping. He smiled and nodded.

I returned into the sitting room and Niall and I were making small talk and I heard footsteps in the hallway and I just knew it was my Sookie.

She walked into the room the very picture of a Greek goddess. She was in red with beautiful pearls adorning her neck, wrist, ears and finger. I made a note to shower her with jewels. They made her glow even more than she normally did.

I walked to her and couldn't help but take her into my arms and I gave her a hug and inhaled her scent. She smelled like flowers. Always so beautiful. I released her and she smiled at me.

"You look absolutely amazing," I told her as we sat and waited for dinner to be announced, or Arlene to show up.

Suddenly the butler appeared and announced that dinner was ready. The three of us walked into the dining room and I helped Sookie into her seat and pushed her chair in and sat in the chair beside her. So far dinner was going well and then I heard the sound of another pair of shoes on the floor.

Arlene walked into the dining room, barely sparing anyone a glance, and slid into a chair. She poured herself the largest glass of wine I had ever seen and gulped it in one drink. Fabulous.

"Well, Eric you seemed to have age well," she said as her first words in the room.

"I do not believe I have given you leave to use my name in such a casual manner. You may refer to me as Your Grace or Northman, but nothing more familiar."

Sookie POV

It had felt so wonderful to be in his arms when I walked into the sitting room. When we made it into the dining room with no sign of Arlene I was praying we were in the clear, until I heard her shoes coming down the hall.

I could not believe she called him Eric. Firstly, it was impertinent because he was a duke and secondly he was mine. I was going to retort something back but Eric firmly put her in her place. He could put Arlene and Amelia both in their places. He was a bloody genius.

I put a hand on his thigh under the table and squeezed to let him know I approved and a small smile graced his lips.

"Eric, didn't you say that you had matters to attend to tonight and wouldn't be able to stay the whole ball?" I asked, using his name just to irritate Arlene.

"You are right, Little One. I have to finish a few business matters before we go to my ducal estate tomorrow. I received a missive today from the butler letting me know that four rooms had been prepared and are waiting for us."

Arlene couldn't just keep her mouth shut and had to jump in, "Niall, I do not believe our daughter she be going over night with this man. They are both unmarried and will be unsupervised for an entire night."

With that Niall seemed to snap, throwing his napkin down onto the table and standing up.

"Arlene everyone in this bloody room knows she isn't your daughter and we all bloody know why as well. They will be chaperoned by his butler and her ladies maid. Plus I trust her alone with him a lot bloody more than I trust you with him. You have already made one pass at him. She is going tomorrow and that is my final decision. I also desire a nice dinner so you will take the rest of yours in your rooms and the rest of us will have a nice dinner."

I looked at Eric and raised my eyebrows at him. The butler removed Arlene's place setting and pulled her chair out. I believe she made the loudest exit possible and then dinner was served.

When the butler returned Niall told him to cut Arlene's supply of wine off so she would be sober at the start of the ball and the rest of dinner passed in an amiable way. Conversation flowing freely and evenly.

After dinner Eric helped me into my wrap, Niall told us to go on ahead and Arlene and him would be along shortly.

Eric helped me up into the carriage, letting the footman know his services were not needed. Sometimes I like it when he got a little possessive. It made me want him. Well, want him more than I already did.

Eric POV

God I loved my little vixen. After I dressed Arlene down for using my first name, Sookie promptly used it. Then Niall gave her quite the what for. After that dinner was nice and Niall sent us along ahead of them to the ball.

One of my newer footman looked at Sookie's breasts just a little too long for my liking so I decided to help her into the carriage myself. As she stepped up, her breast brushed my arm and I had to bite back a groan.

I knew it would take twenty minutes to get to the ball so as soon as we pulled away from her house, I pulled her into my lap so she was sitting sideways and started kissing her. Her face, her neck, her arms and she repositioned herself so she was straddling my lap. She started returning my kisses with greater urgency and grinding into each other.

Before I knew it the carriage started to slow and I knew we were almost there. I pulled away from her and lifted her off of my lap.

"Later Little One. Later." I said over and over. I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself. She giggled and felt the back of her hair to make sure it was smooth and smoothed out her wrap.

I helped her down from the carriage and into the house. Before we could make it to the ballroom to be announced, I grabbed her dance card and scribbled my name on the first three lines. She grabbed her card, looked down and smiled. I prayed to everyone god and goddess I had ever heard of that the next couple hours would go by quickly.

Sookie POV

The carriage ride ended too quickly. I wanted more and his telling me later did not make me feel any better. When he scribbled his name on the first three lines I knew a proposal was imminent. I just had to wait. I hoped he didn't get me a normal ring. I wanted something antique. Maybe a family ring. I really loved my mother's ring but I knew that was far away in Ireland.

I wasn't paying attention until Eric stopped suddenly and I almost fell. Then I heard a woman's voice. A voice I had come to hate over the last two seasons. Yvetta Davis, Visountess of Rhodes rubbed me the wrong way. Every chance she had she rubbed it in my face that she had married a titled man and I was still single.

"Your Grace how wonderful to see you. Oh, you are with Lady Susannah again. I came to see if you would like to put yourself down for a dance before my card fills up for the night," she said in a flirtatious voice.

I was livid. The entire ton knew that Eric and I were courting but she had always wanted what I had. Eric grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Actually, I have to leave early this evening and I have already promised Sookie three dances before I take my leave."

The look Yvetta gave us told me she knew exactly what the three dances meant and she flounced off with a hmph.

"Sookie I am sorry. At one point Yvetta and I –"

I interrupted him and turned to look at him. "I know you have a history Eric and Yvetta made it well known she had a liaison with you. As long as you are mine now, I can deal with it."

I must have shocked him because he stood there mute for a about thirty seconds and was saved from coming up with a response by the start of the first dance of the night.

Eric POV

I took her into my arms and I was just blown away that she hadn't freaked out about the little run in with Yvetta. We danced in the first two dances, there was a quick intermission and we grabbed some watered down punch to drink.

Surprisingly I wasn't nervous about announcing to the ton my intentions toward Sookie. I just wanted to get the dance over with so the rest of the night could get started. I was ready to progress past where we had been hovering the last two weeks.

Tonight I would show her that my mouth was good for things other than kissing her mouth. I was hoping she didn't balk and stop me, but knowing my little fire cracker she would probably welcome it.

The third song started and I looked at Sookie. She looked so serene and calm. The third song happened to be a waltz and I swept her into my arms. I noticed Niall in the corner, and heard whispers around us about a wedding being imminent but as soon as I looked into Sookie's beautiful green eyes everything else fell away.

Sookie POV

I felt like I was floating on air. Three seasons I had waited for this moment. The moment when the ton would know I wasn't going to die an old maid but the only thing I was aware of was Eric's blue eyes staring deeply into mine.

I was so in love with him and I couldn't wait until later on to tell him. I pulled his head down and pulled his ear toward my lips.

"I love you Eric Northman. I have for awhile and I planned on telling you later on tonight but I couldn't wait any longer."

I pulled back to look into his eyes and I saw him smiling. He didn't even try to be quiet when he said it, he just looked into my eyes.

"Lady Susannah I am so in love with you. I have been waiting for you all of my life and am so lucky to have met you."

I heard several gasps from around us but had no idea who they had come from.

Three dances turned into four and when he finally pulled away and led me towards Niall.

Eric POV

When she told me she loved me I was so happy. I hadn't been this happy, well ever. I didn't care who heard me. I told her I loved her.

I stayed another dance before I was able to pull myself away. As I led her over to Niall I leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Stay another half hour or so and plead a headache. Tonight we move things forward. I need you, Sookie. I love you and I cannot wait until I can show you all of the ways I can please you. Tonight we will move on to something new and different."

She smile and leaned her lips up to my ear, "Don't think you are the only one with ideas in mind for tonight, Your Grace. I will see you soon."

I laughed and left her with Niall. I took the carriage home, changed into something more comfortable, had a glass of brandy and had Godric drive me over in an unmarked carriage and we went to wait in Amelia's room.

Sookie POV

I dance once with my dad before I told him I wasn't feeling that well and wanted to get enough rest for the trip in the morning. He asked if I wanted him to take me home and come back for Arlene but I begged off, telling him Amelia could see to me when I got home.

When I got back to the house I went straight up to my room where Amelia was sitting on my bed.

"It is about time you got here," she said and began to help me undress. "I put the wine and glasses on your side table and some fruit to snack on. Your lingerie you had commissioned is all hanging in your dressing room. I will leave you to dress and sneak Eric up when he gets here."

I nodded and smiled nervously, praying I could go through with my plans.

Amelia smiled, sensing my nervousness, and said, "Just remember to hollow out your cheeks and use your hands if you can't fit all of him in your mouth. We have talked about this. He will love you just for trying. You will do great. Knock three times at 5:30 which will give him time to get dressed and leave before the household starts moving in the morning."

"Thank you Amelia. I appreciate this so much. Tomorrow night you and Godric get to have it all to yourselves. I told Eric not to bother opening up four rooms so he only opened two. One for him and myself and one for you and Godric. You two deserve to be happy as well."

I hugged her and headed into the dressing room closing the door. I heard the bedroom door close and knew Amelia had gone. I was looking through some of my new nightgowns trying to decide which one to wear tonight and which one to pack for tomorrow.

I chose a light blue sheer nightgown, trimmed with lace. It had an open back and was one of the newest designs in from France. I put it on and pulled the pins out of my hair and removed my jewelry. I fanned the curls around my face and looked at myself in the full length mirror in my dressing room. I looked sexy and sweet at the same time.

I stepped out into my room and noticed the lone candle that was left lit. I poured a glass of wine and heard a voice from behind me, before I could take a drink.

Eric POV

Amelia ran into her room, grabbed my hand and shoved me into Sookie's room shutting the door loudly behind herself.

I sat in a chair in a dark corner of the room. I heard her moving around in the dressing room and I had to keep telling myself she would be out soon because my feet were itching to move in the direction of the dressing room.

After a few minutes she opened the door and she was beautiful. She looked like an angel with the light from her dressing room shining behind her. She was wearing a sheer blue gown and I wanted to tear it off of her. She moved toward the wine and I realized she had not seen me.

After she poured her glass I decided to reveal to her that I was there.

"Are you going to pour me a glass too?" I said.


	13. Foreplay

**A/N Some lemony goodness but not quite the whole lemon. I promise it is coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Charlaine Harris. I do wish I owned a piece of ASkars.**

Chapter 13

Sookie POV

Damn Amelia. She could have warned me. I downed the glass of wine and turned slowly around, seeing Eric splayed out in my arm chair, his long legs out in front of him, his jacket, boots and waistcoat gone.

"Naughty, naughty Eric. Sneaking into my bedchamber and lying in wait for your prey. Did you expect me to get scared and scream? Or run away from you? Well, Your Grace, you have another thing coming. Get up stand next to the bed," I commanded, and was surprised at just how convincing I was.

He looked taken aback by my demands but a crooked grin cross his face and he did as I asked. I knew he was just playing along and that at any point he could turn the tables but that made it all the more fun. He was an amazing man.

"Remove your shirt," I demanded, "and then stand still. Your hands may move, but nothing else."

He took his shirt off and I stepped up so my body was touching his and stood on my tip toes pulling his head down for a kiss. I started nibbling on his bottom lip then slipped my tongue in between the seam of his lips before I became more demanding. My tongue became insistent that his tongue come out to play.

I was rubbing my breasts across his chest and nipping at his tongue. He started to move his hips and I pulled back.

"Rules, Your Grace. Follow the rules, or I stop and the night is over," I said, but he knew as well as I did that my threat was idle. We were both too wound up to go home.

I placed one more quick, hard kiss on his lips before I dropped down onto my knees in front of him. I began to unlace the ties on his breeches, and a large hand stilled me.

"Sookie, you don't have to do this. I didn't expect this. I thought we would just do what we had been doing. I don't want to move to fast for you." He said it with absolute sincerity and it was at that point I knew I was ready for this step. Even if I wasn't sure what I was doing, I was going to give it all I had.

"Eric, I have been waiting to do this for days. I have never done it, so it may end up horrible but I want to try. I want to try everything with you. Not tonight, but tonight I want to try this. You can stop me if you don't like it, or tell me if I am doing it wrong but I need to do this. Please let me do this."

"Whatever you want to do is fine, I just don't want you to feel like you must. I love you Sookie and I don't see how anything you do could be wrong."

I went back to untying his breeches and pulled them and began to second guess my plan. There was no way that would fit in my mouth. No way. What did Amelia say? Hands. Use both if it doesn't fit. Okay. Breathe. I can do this.

I started by running my tongue up his length, starting at his sack and ending at the tip. I took his tip in my mouth and started to lightly suck as I used one hand to cup his balls and lightly squeezed them.

His body jerked a little and he groaned. I must be on the right track. So I kept going. For the next five minutes I teased him. Licking his length and sucking for a second before releasing him from my mouth and starting again.

I looked up into his face and saw his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He was too tall for me to do it with him standing so I pushed him to sit on the bed and moved in closer, pushing myself in between his legs. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed a ribbon to tie my hair back, so it wouldn't get in my way and smiled at him.

I bent my face down and took as much of his length into my mouth as I could. God he was huge. I started to experiment with rhythms and depths. I relaxed my throat, and made sure my teeth were out of the way and tried to take his entire length into my mouth. I got almost all of it in but it started to make me gag, so I pulled my mouth back just a bit.

My experimenting had driven him further towards the edge and I hadn't even gotten into a groove yet. I started by taking half of his penis into my mouth and using one hand to encircle the other half. I started bobbing my head up and down in a rhythm, which I slightly increased every time him body twitched.

While my mouth was busy sucking and licking, my hand was pumping and twisting his manhood which had been lubricated with my saliva. I raised my eyes up to see his face and he was gripping one of the posts of my bed and biting his lip.

I started to increase the pressure of my hand and the tempo of my mouth and I felt two hands land on my head. He started moving my head in the rhythm that he wanted. Shoving more and more of himself into my mouth as he pumped in and out. He had taken back control of the situation and I didn't mind.

I removed my hand from his penis because I was taking more and more of his length into my mouth with each pump, and his body was getting more and more taut, his muscles hard and inflexible. I relaxed my throat and hollowed out my cheeks and let him fuck my mouth.

His breath was coming in pants and gasps and he was moaning. There were words like, "Sookie" or "more" and short phrases, "go faster" or "just like that" as he was getting closer to the edge.

I took one of my hands and gently cupped his sack and squeezed just a little and he bucked, making the tip of his penis hit the back of my throat and him to growl, "Fuck Sookie". I kept squeezing his sack as he continued to fuck my mouth, gripping my hair harder.

He sped up and I increased the pressure I was putting on his sack and his body started to shake. I knew he was close, so I used the last trick Amelia had given me. I took my finger and placed it on the hard skin between his sack and his bottom and applied pressure. As soon as I pushed on that area he slammed into my mouth, causing pain but also making me so wet for him.

"Sookie I am going to come, you might want to move your mouth," he managed to pant out in between breaths. It was sweet of him to warn me but I wanted the whole experience, and I wanted all of him.

Instead of breaking rhythm or answering in another way, I rubbed the spot underneath his sack and increased pressured while moving my mouth forward, helping him enter my mouth fully. He took that as his leave to continue and he sped up.

I managed to take his entire length into my mouth two times, his tip hitting my the back of my throat, before his body stopped, stiffened and then shuddered. He lost rhythm for a second and jerked a handful of times into my mouth as his hot seed spilled into my mouth and down my throat.

I took his entire length into my mouth on more time and lightly sucked it and let the tip go with a pop. He plopped back onto my bed and got off of my knees and laid my body next to his, half on and half off of the bed.

Eric POV

I could tell she was irritated that I had surprised her but when she took the lead and was acting like she was in charge it made me even harder. God she was sexy. She was always sexy but with the hard glint in her eyes she was even sexier and she was so commanding. I knew I could turn things around at any moment but I wanted to see how she would play this one out.

She had told me not to move but I thought I could get away with it until he stopped and threatened to postpone the rest of the evening's activities. I was pretty sure she was bluffing but not sure enough to call her bluff.

When she dropped to her knees in front of me I was in shock. I had no idea she had this in mind, but I knew she had no experience doing it and that she was nervous. I tried to give her an out but she is just as stubborn as I am and she wanted to continue.

She started out tentatively by licking a straight line up the shaft of my penis then started licking more and then began licking and I was okay until she cupped my sack in her hand. My body jerked and I knew she must have had some intel from Amelia about how to do this. Either that or she was just a natural. Maybe a bit of both.

It has been too long. My body was on fire and she began to make a teasing rhythm out of licking and sucking just the tip into her beautiful lips while cupping my sack. She was working me up into a frenzy and I was getting weak in the knees. I threw my head back and closed my eyes trying to keep myself from losing control too soon.

I felt her push me a little and I was sitting on the bed which gave her a much better angle and kept me from losing my footing. She tied her hair behind her neck and smiled up at me before she put her mouth back down onto the tip of my penis. She started taking in different amounts with different rhythms, trying to find one that would work for her but she was driving me toward the edge. I was hanging on by a thread.

She started using her hand on the bottom half and her mouth on the top half and quickly worked herself into a rhythm that had me teetering on the brink. My body was twitching and I had to grab onto the bed post to keep myself upright. She started to pick up the rhythm and I couldn't keep my hands still any longer.

I put my hands onto her head and started to help create our own rhythm. I hadn't meant to but I had taken over control and I had to pull back a little so I didn't hurt Sookie. She started taking more and more of me into her mouth and she dropped her hands while I pushed myself further and further into her mouth. She kept taking me further into her and a couple of times I hit the back of her throat and I was as far into her mouth as I could be.

I was moaning and calling out Sookie's name as my muscles started to tighten. She put her hand back on my sack and squeezed lightly and I bucked all the way into her mouth, gagging her as I ground out, "Fuck Sookie". My body started to shake and as I began to tense I felt a finger from her other hand press lightly on the rough skin behind my sack.

I pushed into her so hard I felt the flinch but I was too far gone to care. I tried to warn her I was going to come but she just rubbed the area harder and let me fuck her mouth. I thrust in and out twice and started to come. I jerked and thrust in and out a couple more times spilling my seed down her throat. She sucked me all the way into her mouth one last time and released me.

My upper body fell backwards onto her bed and suddenly she was laying next to me on her side. Her eyes were hooded and full of desire, but a small smile was one her lips. One of pure satisfaction.

"Sookie that was bloody brilliant. You have untapped depths, and if this is just the beginning I cannot wait to see how it is ten years down the road."

It was my turn to get on my knees and I pulled her to the edge of the bed. I went to lift her gown to waist and she tried to stop me.

"Sookie, let me love you like you loved me. I promise you will like it. You are beautiful. Every part of you. Open yourself to me, Sookie."

She loosened her thighs and I pushed my way between them, pushing her legs apart. I took her nightgown and pushed it up past her waist, exposing her to him completely. I had spent weeks becoming acquainted with her sex but I had never seen it quite like this. Open to me. Open for me to taste as I pleased.

I spread her legs and used a finger to check to see if she was ready. She was so wet. Literally dripping juices. I could take her now and she wouldn't even hurt that much. I had to use every ounce of control I possessed to not lay her out on her bed and make love to her like my body was begging me to.

I looked up at her face and could see the nervousness and uncertainty there, but also a hunger that needed to be fed.

Sookie POV

He stood up and picked me up laying my head up on my pillow then crawled onto the bed, straddling my body. I expected for him to go straight to my womanhood but he had other plans. He left the nightgown on and had pulled his breeches up and retied them.

He leaned down and kissed me, starting out slow and softly but quickly becoming hard and passionate. I wasn't in the mood for slow he was already hard again and I could feel it against my abdomen and it made me even more frenzied. He began to kiss his way down my neck and collarbone.

Suddenly he sucked my nipple into his mouth through the fabric of my nightgown and my hips bucked so hard I nearly knocked him off of the bed. He kept sucking at the rigid nipple and his hand found its way down between my legs. He jammed two fingers inside me and I couldn't stop the moan that made its way out of my mouth.

"Eric, more. Now." I panted and his mouth worked on my breasts and his fingers worked down below. He pumped two of his fingers in and out and his thumb found my nub and he placed a steady on my nub. My hands grabbed his head and pulled it back to my lips and rubbed against his thumb. Eric began to move his thumb and pumping his fingers in and out faster and faster.

Eric POV

I was glad I had put my pants back on or I would have already been inside of her. She was perfection. I was kissing her but concentrating on bringing her to the edge of an orgasm then backing off, just to take her back to the edge. After a couple teases she ripped her mouth away from mine and screamed, "Eric please!"

I added a third finger and used my thumb to circle her nub and within three pumps I felt her walls start to shake and clench against my fingers. One more pump and I felt her come and the fluid spill down my fingers onto my hand. As I removed my fingers I rubbed up against her nub and she bucked against me again, then fell to the bed panting and trying to catch her breath.

Little did she know I was just getting started with her, but I would give her a break first.

"Sookie when we get engaged are you going to need months to plan a grand affair?" I asked dreading the answer.

"I don't want the whole of the ton at my wedding. I was hoping if there is a chapel at your ducal estate that we could marry there. Have our families, well my family, and our friends there and make it a weekend affair. A festival on the Saturday for all the guests, and people in the village you are responsible for and then the wedding on Sunday with just our friends and family. If that is okay with you. If you want a large wedding we can do that as well."

"Oh thank God. I didn't want to wait all bloody summer to wait to marry you. When I propose, if you accept of course, I want to marry as soon as possible. I just want you to be my wife and to begin the honeymoon of course," I said as I waggled my eyebrows.

She laughed, "Who could forget the honeymoon? Especially with a beautiful man like you as the one you would be honeymooning with?"

"God you are beautiful Sookie and I want you. All of you, but not tonight. However, the night has just begun," I promised as I helped her sit up and removed her nightgown completely.

I lay her down on the bed and started kissing from her forehead down her face to her lips, lingering slightly to give her a passionate kiss. Then I continued my descent.

Sookie POV

He licked down my neck and drug his teeth across my collarbone making it slowly down to my right breast. He began sucking my right nipple and pulling it into a tight peak, while kneading my left breast with his hand. I felt the moisture start to pool between my legs again and my whole body began to get warmer, starting from the center of me and spreading throughout my body.

After both of my breasts were hard and tight he began to lick down my stomach, and my core clenched from the sensation of him licking down toward the triangle of hair covering my sex. Then he lifted his head completely off of my body and moved down to my feet, begging at my left ankle he began to lick, kiss and nibble his way up my calf, underneath my kneed and up my thigh.

Then he starting kissing, oh so slowly, my upper thigh stopping just short of where my body was aching to be touched. Then he moved to my right leg and gave it the same treatment. When he got to my upper thigh her started to lick small circles moving up toward my center. He used his hands, which we kneading my butt to lift me up slightly so my core was even with his mouth.

He stopped with the slow circles and slipped his tongue between the lips of my sex. He anticipated my reaction and moved one hand to my stomach to hold me down as he used his tongue to explore my slit. He pushed his tongue inside of me lapping at the juices there while one hand played with my nub.

I was thrashing my head back and forth not sure whether I wanted him to keep going or if I wanted him to stop. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and replaced his fingers on my nub with his tongue. He began to lick in circles, alternating between fast and slow, sometimes sucking the whole thing into his mouth. My body was starting to shake but I needed more.

As his tongue began a faster pattern on my nub he pushed two of his fingers inside of me and started pumping them in and out. I started moving with him as he fucked me with his fingers and tongue at the same time. He curved his fingers and they hit the rough spot inside of me and my body shuddered. I was so close.

He kept licking and sucking working me into a frenzy and pumping in and out, making sure to curl his fingers to barely hit that spot. As my walls clenched the first time, signaling the start of my orgasm, he started to lick fast and slowly rubbed his curled fingers down my spot until I clenched tightly around his fingers over and over and my body exploded.

"Of Eric. God. That was amazing."

I pulled him up to kiss me and could taste myself on his mouth and his tongue and it made me want him more.

Eric POV

She was simply amazing. She was so beautiful as she came. The picture of a goddess. When she pulled me up to kiss me she didn't think twice about tasting her juices on my tongue. This woman was made for me.

What I didn't take into account was that it would wind her up for another go round. She reached for the ties to my breeches and stopped her hand was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

"Sookie stop. Not here in your parents house. Not tonight. I have another idea but you have to promise you won't push my limits again tonight. I don't know how much more teasing I can take and I want your first time, our first time to be special. Promise me," I practically begged. She was going to kill me.

She was still breathing ragged and nodded her head.

I undid my breeches just enough for the tip of my penis to poke out. I turned Sookie to face her mirror and lay behind her, pulling her flush against my body, the tip of my penis resting at the top of her ass. She could feel us, skin on skin, and reacted as I had hoped, she started pressing against me, seeking friction.

I was already so close to exploding already, the added friction was making me crazy. I put one hand around the front of her hip and started playing with her nub. She was so wet and already moaning my name.

She pushed her ass into my erection as I moved up and down and my finger concentrated on her and her nub.

"Eric, I am close. So close. Go faster." She was panting and clenching the sheet. She pushed my hand back toward her entrance and placed her fingers at her nub. I stabbed two fingers into her core and she bucked against my penis so hard I almost came on the spot.

"Sookie push back harder. Watch us in the mirror," I said as both of our bodies began to tremble.

I met her eyes in the mirror and our eyes locked, both sets hooded and heavy with lust.

"Eric I am going to come. Come with me. NOW!" She screamed and moaned at the same time and as her walls closed around my hand and her juices slid down my arm, I jerked one last time and spilled my sticky, wet seed all over her back.

After we both came down from our highs, I got up and walked over to her dressing table and grabbed a cloth off of the table and dipped it into the water in the basin. I walked back to the bed and cleaned both of us up.

Sookie was already drifting off into sleep as she whispered, "Mels will knock three times when you have to go in the morning. Love you, Eric."

I climbed into the bed behind her and brushed her hair out of her face. Tomorrow it would happen. Tomorrow would be a day full of surprises.


	14. Road Trip

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than usual to get this chapter up. I received my books for the next semester of school today so postings will slow down. I will try to post a chapter a day still but I am thinking one every other day or every three days at the most. I will not leave you all hanging. I hate when someone doesn't finish a story. Today I read a story marked complete that was thirty some chapters but it wasn't finished. I guess the author quit for one reason or another but I was left frustrated and annoyed. I will post as often as I can.**

**From now on in the story I will be adding things to the album of pictures, the things as I see them, quite frequently. You might want to check it out. The URL is below, take out all spaces to be replaced with a . Hopefully you aren't disappointed with my choice of visual aids in relation to the story, or the story itself.**

** : / / t 4**

Chapter 14

Eric POV

I woke up to three knocks at the door, got up quickly and cracked it to let Amelia know I had heard it. I closed the door and wandered back over to the bed. She was so peaceful when she was asleep and it made her look even more like an angel with her face relaxed and her blonde hair spread around her like a halo.

I pulled on my shirt and finished dressing quickly knowing I didn't have much time. Sookie hadn't moved at all. She must have been exhausted after last night. Just thinking about last night gives me a hard on. I walk to her side of the bed and lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips.

She opens her eyes and smiles, returning the kiss, pulling me in closer. She had to be dreaming because she was trying to undress me with her hands while her mouth was attacking mine. I pulled back and looked at her. She still looked sleepy but she also looked mad.

"Sookie, it is morning. I have to go before everyone wakes up. I will be back in a couple hours to pick you up to take you to the estate. I promise tomorrow we can wake, when we want, in each other's arms."

That seemed to soothe her and she kissed me hard and fast and lay back against the pillows. She was already almost asleep again when I whispered, "I love you Sookie."

Love you too was the last thing she mumbled before she was out cold and I snuck out into the hallway. Amelia led Godric and me to the back door via the servant's staircase.

We both got in the carriage and began to talk about the things I needed to do before we could leave for the country.

Sookie POV

When I woke up the other side of the bed was empty and cold. The clock told me it was just past nine in the morning, so I knew Eric had been gone for hours. I tried to remember him leaving.

I didn't hear Amelia knock or feel the bed shift when Eric got out of it. The only thing I remember was kissing him and trying to take his clothes off. I thought I was dreaming but it must have been real. Then I remember him telling me he loved me.

There was a quick knock at the door and Amelia opened it with a tray full of breakfast foods. Enough for the both of us. She set the tray down on my bed and we began to eat in silence.

"Amelia, did you get the things I asked you for to take with me today?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes. I, erm, didn't know how many you would go through with a man like Eric so I have 10 sponges and two bottles of vinegar. It may not smell real nice but it works. Just remember to thoroughly wet the sponge and insert it before it dries. I packed most of the sponges and larger bottle of vinegar in your reticule and three sponges and a small bottle of vinegar in a black velvet drawstring bag. It will be where you need it, when you need it. Plus, stop being embarrassed about the topic. We will be discussing a lot in the future and in far greater detail."

I wasn't as open about sex as Amelia but I laughed when she finished. I was so thankful that she had gotten me the sponges and vinegar because I needed the rest of Eric. So badly and I would have him by the end of the day. What I didn't want was a six month baby. It would make everyone think it was the reason he chose me to marry. Now that I had the sponges and the knowledge I needed about insertion I was so anxious. I wanted this and I knew Eric wanted it.

I had Amelia pack another of my new nightgowns and planned on sharing Eric's bed tonight. We had tried to come up with a reason to need the whole weekend, giving us two nights together but there was nothing we could think of that wouldn't raise eyebrows or suspicions. I would take one night now and then soon, hopefully, we would be together every night.

Amelia was drinking her tea and I looked up at her, she looked happy as well and suddenly the sun glinted off of something on her left hand.

"When? When did it happen? You are getting married! Why didn't you tell me? I am so happy for you! Can I see the ring?" I asked all of the questions without taking a breath and she laughed. I was a little jealous but I was truly happy for her.

She held out her hand and there was a princess cut dark purple amethyst, about ½ carat in size, surrounded by tiny small emeralds all the way around. It was different but completely Amelia. I also knew that Eric had helped Godric purchase the ring or paid him very well. I suspected that Godric made far more than any other in valet in the ton. I tried not to let the twinge of jealousy eat at me.

"Breathe girl. He asked last night and I was going to tell you this morning. We just want to be married in a small ceremony with the two of you and the two of us. We can figure it out later though. I am so excited, and I am sure your ring won't be far behind," she said trying to sound reassuring. I felt like she was right but anything could happen.

"Sook, I have to go and finish getting things ready. I have your clothes out in your dressing room and I picked something comfortable to travel in. Also we are taking two carriages. Godric and I will ride in the smaller one and you and Eric will be in the nicer one. Eric has to transport some things and all of us with all of the things he is transporting wouldn't fit in just the one carriage. The men will be here to get us around eleven o'clock. I will be back in about half an hour to do your hair," she smiled and took the breakfast tray out with her.

Amelia had chosen the cream colored dress with the purple lining and purple and green striped that Eric had liked so much just weeks ago when things had started. I had my bag packed with everything I would need. From dresses to pelisses, shoes to gloves. I also had a bathing costume packed but I hated it, so I had bought a pair of men's knee breeches and a tunic for me to wear. Much more practical. Hopefully we would have time swim, Then other things such as contraceptive sponges so she could make love to Eric for the first and hopefully 2nd time at least and a peignoir set made of ivory satin trimmed with lace at the neck and bottom. The front of the gown had a very deep V, leaving most of my chest uncovered. The back was just as open. What I loved was the way the satin felt rubbing across my skin. Tonight I would wear this for Eric. Then other things such as contraceptive sponges so she could make love to Eric for the first and hopefully 2nd time at least and a peignoir set made of ivory satin trimmed with lace at the neck and bottom. The front of the gown had a very deep V, leaving most of my chest uncovered. The back was just as open. What I loved was the way the satin felt rubbing across my skin. Tonight I would wear this for Eric.

Last night was amazing, and Eric seemed to like what I had done to him. Maybe we could continue the fun on our carriage ride. It would definitely make the carriage ride go by more quickly. I wanted to be alone with him. Legitimately alone, with no big hurry or worry of who could come through the door.

Amelia came in, smiling brightly, and motioned for me to sit at my dressing table. She used the hot iron on my hair and pinned the top part up, leaving some curls to cascade down my back. The butler knocked and announced that Eric was back, and had two footmen gather my bags.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. I walked into the sitting room and noticed that Eric was alone. It was odd that no one had greeted him. I walked around to the front of him and he looked thunderous.

"Eric," I tried softly and he didn't respond so I grabbed his arm and tried a little louder. "Eric, please tell me what is wrong. Did I do something wrong? Did something happen?"

He seemed to come out of his haze and tried to smile. He hadn't noticed me coming in the room.

"Do you want to talk here or in the carriage," I tried.

"Carriage. We need to get out of here before she comes back again. I might kill your "mother"," he spat.

I should have known it was Arlene. I also knew we needed to handle this before we left. Convincing Eric was another matter.

"Please Eric tell me now. I don't want blemishes on this weekend. I want to be with you, in your home, for the first time, for all the firsts with nothing hanging over our heads and Arlene is something that will hang for damn sure. Please tell me so I can handle her. I have been doing it my entire life." I knew I was begging him but I needed him to trust me.

"I received a note shortly after I got home and it was signed by you. I know now it wasn't from you but from her. It asked to meet "you" here a little earlier to talk and when I showed up she was in here and waiting in her night gown. If you can call it that. She made another pass at me and when she went to hug me she smelled you and accused you of being a slut. She said she heard us together last night and she was going to tell Niall and swept out of the room."

"Make sure Amelia is outside and get into the carriages, you can send them ahead if you would like this will only take me a few minutes. Trust me please. She has nothing. I have another upstairs maid paid off in lemon candies to be my eyes. When Amelia couldn't last night, she was watching. Ginger would have told me if Arlene had been by, she also would have run interference. Arlene has nothing, but smelling me which she cannot prove. I just need a moment alone with her and I will be out."

He gave me a measuring look and finally nodded his head when he knew that I was serious. He stood up and pulled me to him. He put his arms around my butt and pulled me up hard against him. I started to kiss him and wound my arms around his neck. I could feel how happy the kiss was making him and decided to pull back. I needed to be a little pissed when I went to confront Arlene, and we would have plenty of time in the carriage.

I pulled back from the kiss and was walking him to the door when Arlene started to enter the sitting room saying, "I won't tell Niall if you come upstairs with me now." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me there with Eric.

"Am I welcome as well?" I asked knowing damn well I wasn't. I pushed Eric toward the door and he left me to handle it as I had asked. I loved him even more for letting me deal with her.

"Let's get a couple things straight, alright mother," I said in a voice dripping with disdain. "I, unlike you, am not a slut. I have never been with a man before, be it Eric or any other. I am a virgin and do not appreciate you insinuating otherwise. Just because you are getting older and there are less men willing to lower themselves to be with you does not mean you can discredit me or try to hurt Eric's reputation. Eric has your note that you signed with my name and if you try anything I will use it to ruin you. As far as I am concerned Niall, Amelia and now Eric are my family. You are nothing to me. I suggest you find the gardener if you need to release some frustrations," I said and turned on me heel.

I walked out of the sitting room and noticed Amelia had not left and was standing in the foyer. She was grinning and I knew she was proud of me and that I had finally stood up for myself. She gave me a huge and whispered, "You are my family too. Now let's go with our new family and have a good weekend."

I released a breath I had been holding and nodded. I grabbed my pelisse, gloves and parasol not bothering to put any of them on and exited my house to see Eric and Godric standing by the carriages.

"Eric are we ready to leave? I have never been more ready to get out of her house than I am right now."

"Yes my love. Let us go. Godric, Amelia we will see you at the estate. We don't have any plans to stop but if you need to stop feel free or if anything happens send a rider to us if we get separated. If not we will see you in a couple of hours."

Amelia smiled and gave me a small wave as Godric helped her into their carriage and I smiled in return. Eric handed me up into the carriage and I slid to the far side of one bench setting my things on the other bench. I was hoping Eric would sit next to me and he didn't disappoint. The carriage rolled away from my house and I had never felt so relieve in my life. I was ready to get out of the city for a while.

Eric POV

I was so livid when Arlene had left the room that I could have spit nails. I hadn't notice when Sookie came into the room and I hadn't noticed until she had grabbed my arm. I didn't want to tell her and I didn't want to leave her to deal with it but when I saw the look in her eyes I knew it was something she needed to conquer.

When she pulled me to her and started to kiss me I got lost in her mouth, in her scent and in memories of last night. I was getting hard just thinking about it and kissing her didn't help. When she released me I was disappointed but I knew that we needed to get going. Plus we could continue kissing in the carriage during the ride to my estate.

Arlene came storming into the room and without knowing it she put the proverbial last nail in her coffin. Sookie pushed me toward the front door and I went outside.

"Where is Sook?" asked Amelia.

"Arlene propositioned me when she sent me a note signed by Sookie. Anyway, Sookie is inside right now, having a discussion with her and wanted to do it alone."

Before I had finished Amelia had left us and walked inside the house. Hopefully she wouldn't interrupt Sookie. I was speaking to Godric when the girls came out smiling and I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Sookie asked if we were ready and I was so ready to leave so I gave Godric some last minute instructions and we were ready to leave. I helped Sookie up into the carriage and noticed she had set her things on the seat opposite her. It was her way of saying she wanted me next to her and I had no problems with that. In fact, I had planned on it.

I settled in next to her and our ride to my estate began. We had a little over two hours until we arrived at the estate and I could put my plan into action. By the end of the day, if all went well, Sookie would be wearing my ring.

After about fifteen minutes we had left the city beside and I was looking out at the countryside rolling along beside the carriage. I was lost in thought when I felt a shift in the bench beside me. I looked to see Sookie setting a blanket on the floor of the carriage and moving to kneel in between my legs.

Just seeing her there made me hard. What was she up to? She reached up and unbuttoned my waistcoat and started to untie my breeches. She pulled my head down toward her and whispered into my ear, "Can you be quiet?" Then she licked my ear.

Sookie POV

We were quiet for the first part of the ride and I could feel his thigh pressed up against mine and his arm kept brushing mine. It was driving me crazy. Finally I couldn't stand the silence and barely touching any longer. I grabbed the carriage blanket and got on my knees in between his legs. I had surprised him which made me even more bold.

After I had asked him if he could be quiet, I sucked his ear into my mouth and he moaned.

"You have to be quiet!" I whispered loudly.

He smiled at me like he knew something I did not. "I sent the footmen with Amelia and Godric. All we have is the driver and one person up with him. There is no one to hear us."

Okay then. I guess maybe he had something like this in mind. I finished unlacing his breeches and his erection sprang free of his pants. He was already hard. I bent my head forward and licked up and down his length a couple times before I took him into my mouth. I started slowly and as my rhythm sped up Eric's control seemed to snap.

He grabbed the back of my head and held it in place and let his own hips set the rhythm. I used my hand to cup his sack and squeeze lightly while he fucked my mouth. He was speeding up and I relaxed my throat the best I could. He was moaning and panting and I knew he was getting close. I completely relaxed and he started pushing all the way into my mouth and part way down my throat. Normally I would have gagged but the sounds coming from his throat were making me wet and made the whole thing exciting and sexy.

He thrust hard four or five more times before his body tensed. I squeezed his sack a little harder and he thrust one more time and I felt his warm seed spill down my throat as he made a sound that sounded like a roar.

I stayed on my knees for a couple minutes, resting my head on his leg as I waited for his breathing to slow back to normal. He was rubbing the top of my head and I only hoped that my hair would look somewhat presentable by the time we arrived at his estate.

Eric POV

I really don't know what I did to deserve her but God she is amazing. I was unconsciously rubbed her hair until I looked down and noticed it was coming out of the pins that were holding it. I tilted her chin up and she gave me an angelic smile. How she could look so much like an angel after the things she had just done with her mouth I do not know.

"Did I hurt you? I know I was rough. I am sorry." I begged her with my voice and hoped I hadn't hurt her.

"Eric, it is fine. More than fine. It was kind of hot." She said with a shy smile.

I fixed my breeches and waistcoat and helped her sit back up on the bench. It was my turn to get on my knees. I laid her along the one bench and she bent her knees as I lifted her dress to fall above her knees. I loosened her knickers and finally uncovered what I was searching for.

I didn't even bother using my finger I lowered my face and stuck my tongue in between her slit. She was so wet. I place my hands on her thighs and could feel the moisture. I started to lick her nub with short, quick strokes of my tongue and her hips bucked. God I loved how eager she was for this. Tonight would be amazing.

I slid a finger inside of her and she started to moan.

"Eric more. Please." She was begging me as her head moved from side to side on the bench.

I added two more fingers to her and she moaned and a smile ghosted across her lips. I increased my pace and her hips bucked harder and harder.

"Eric, please more. I love you," she panted as her body started to tense.

I felt her body start to convulse around my fingers and quickened my pace with my tongue and all I heard from Sookie were moans and grunts as she tightened around my hand and she threw her head pack as the convulsions began in earnest around my fingers.

After she had lain there for a few minutes I redressed her and sat her up on the bench.

"Sook, I have to fix your hair somehow. I am guessing you can't do it without a mirror. Could we just take all the pins out and leave it down?" I asked her knowing there was no way to fix her hair.

She thought about it for a minute before she began removing pins.

"I will just wear it down. The only people who will know it is different are us, Amelia and Godric. Hopefully, they won't say anything," she finally answered.

"I can guarantee Godric will say nothing but I can't say the same for Amelia. I am sure she will tease you, but no one else will know," I added with a grin.

"Oh she will let me having it while we are alone but she won't say much in front of everyone else. What are we doing this afternoon?" she asked.

How did I answer this? I settled for the quickest explanation.

"It is a surprise. Godric and Amelia are in on it and they won't breath a word, so don't ask them."

She looked a little irritated but I knew that was just because she liked to know everything that was going on. She would just have to wait this time.

Sookie POV

He was so amazing and his tongue was even more amazing. When he mentioned my hair I wasn't really surprised and settled for unpinning it and finger combing my curls. Hoping it looked decent.

When he told me the afternoon was a surprise I was immediately suspicious. Knowing he had other people in on it did not help my curiosity either. I would try to be patient I promised myself but it was so hard for me.

I settled into his side and the rocking of the carriage lulled me to sleep in no time.

I felt hands playing with my neck and felt a mouth press against mine and I woke up to a pair of beautiful blue eyes smiling down at me.

"We are pulling up the drive now. I thought you would like to see things as we drive up," he said softly.

I moved to the window so quickly he began to chuckle. I could see all of the beautiful green lands and pasture lands around us. As we moved we came up to a tree lined drive and I started to get really nervous. I would be meeting his staff soon and I had finger combed hair.

The house came into view and I had to stifle a gasp. Country estate my arse. His estate looked like a castle. There was a large fountain and we pulled around it and the carriage came slowly to a stop.

The footman opened the door and Eric exited first then held his hand up for me. I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, stepping out of the carriage to view his staff lined up out in front of the house.

I saw Amelia and Godric off to the side and Amelia's eyes widened at my hair and I must have looked panicked because she quickly nodded her head to let me know I looked okay. She was just letting me know she noticed the change in hair styles. Godric just grinned when I met his eyes and suddenly with my hand in Eric's and two of my best friends smiling at me I felt more sure of myself.

I could do this. I noticed Amelia and Godric hustle off to the house and wondered what they were up to. Before I could ask Eric he led me in front of the staff and the introductions began. I could tell they all expected me to be mistress of the manor soon and I acted as such. I only halfway paid attention because I was wondering about my surprise.

Eric must have noticed my distraction because he leaned down and said, "Soon my love. Very, very soon."

Well that did not help me at all. His statement could mean one of so many things. I needed time to speed up just a little. Until it was time for my surprise.

After all of the introductions were made we entered the house and I was shown my room, which I wouldn't really be using, and saw to my needs. As I excited the room, Eric grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Ready for your surprise?," he said as he walked me out a set of French doors and towards the gardens.

**I meant to get to her surprise in this chapter but it took on a life of its own. I wanted to get this posted before my son's birthday party. I will try to get the next part out faster.**

**Just FYI, there will be more than one surprise.**


	15. Surprise! Surprise!

**A/N Don't forget to check out the album for pictures of her ring! Two chapters in one day, so it may be two or three days before a new one. Any thoughts on the story progress?**

Chapter 15

Amelia POV

Godric and I rushed off as soon as the carriages had arrived, but not before I had noticed that Sookie's hair was down and messy. I supposed she had just had as much fun as Godric and I would have had if we had been alone in our carriage.

He had really put a lot of thought into this. We had spent the better part of an hour setting up the scene by the lake. He had already had a white tent set up that was open on one side but had fabric hanging down on the other three. The open side was opened toward a lake.

It had been our job to set up the picnic inside the tent. We had lined the floor with a couple thick stable blankets, then used the silks and satins in various shades of purples and greens to drape the inside of the tent and cover the stable blankets. When we were finished the inside of the tent looked so exotic.

Godric hung several lamps from the supports of the tent in case it got dark while I grabbed all of the pillows and made a makeshift bed out of the pillows and extra fabrics along one part of the tent. We used a round piece of wood as a table of sorts and draped it with a deep purple cloth and set up two place settings, with fine crystal china.

Godric grabbed the basket and I set out the fruit and cheese, leaving the rest of the food to chill in the cooler. I took the wine and poured two glasses while Godric made sure the trash and scraps weren't left around the tent. The last thing I did was grab a couple cloths to dry them after their swim and did them both a favor by making sure to forget to leave their swimming clothes.

I knew we were running short on time and we had to get out of there but I noticed how beautiful the whole scene was. I was so happy for Sookie, it was finally her turn. I smiled at Godric as we started the trek back to the estate. The afternoon, and mostly likely the rest of the night was ours to spend as we wished. We were using the suite reserved for Sookie so we wouldn't have to use the servants quarters.

Godric pulled me quite suddenly into him and hid us behind a tree and covered my mouth with his hand. I looked and saw Sookie and Eric walking toward the pond and understood his actions. Once they were out of sight we continued toward the house, but I gave one last look back towards the small lake wishing Eric luck and hoping it was everything Sookie hoped it would be.

Eric POV

I saw Godric and Amelia on the way down to the lake. Godric gave me a huge grin and a nod letting me know that they had set things up. I really owed Godric and Amelia for this, but letting them have the afternoon and evening together in Sookie's suite was a down payment. I had also arranged for a romantic dinner to be set up in the sitting room of Sookie's suite for them by the staff. I had a good staff that employed discretion at every turn and not a word of anything that happened this weekend make it beyond the grounds of my estate.

I had the ring in the pocket of my waistcoat and was so excited to propose and watch the sunset in the tent by the lake, maybe even take a swim. Amelia was supposed to leave cloths to dry off with and our swimming outfits in the tent. I would just as easily swim in the nude but did not want to shock Sookie.

We were slowly making our way along the path toward the lake and I knew any minute we would crest the small hill and be able to see down to the lake and see the tent. I was hoping things had been set up to my specifications and wondered why Sookie had insisted on bringing her wristlet with her to the lake, but knew better than to push her.

I heard Sookie gasp and knew that she had made it to the point where she could view the back of the tent.

Sookie POV

We had been walking for quite awhile when I stood atop a hill and looked down and saw a beautiful little lake with a small white tent of sorts set up along one side of the tent. The back of the tent was facing me but now I knew where Amelia and Godric had rushed off to do. I heard Eric chuckle behind me and saw his face. He was happy that I was surprised.

He stepped around front of me and helped me make my way down the hill and we didn't stop walking until we made it to the tent.

"Sookie will you wait right here so I can make sure everything is set up inside of the tent?" he asked me when we reached the side of the tent.

I giggled and nodded but added, "You better hurry because my patience might run out soon."

He gave me one of his signature looks: eyebrow raised and crooked smile gracing his face and headed inside the tent. I heard him moving around and some rustling noises before he returned from the tent and held out his hand for me. I took it and stepped inside the tent.

"Oh my God, Eric this is absolutely amazing. I can't believe you went through all of this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble, and I would do so much more for you," he said with a grin then held his hand out and made a sweeping gesture toward the table. "Are you hungry milady?"

"Thank you, kind sir. I do find myself quite hungry from our journey here and our carriage entertainments," a said playing along.

I sat on a couple of pillows that were set up next to the makeshift table on the floor of the tent and took a moment to look around while Eric took off his jacket and waistcoat and he stood before me in just his tunic, breeches and boots.

The tent was amazing, like nothing I had ever seen and nothing I could have imagined. I knew he loved purple and green on me, and Amelia must have picked this gown on purpose. There were so many shades of purple and green, ranging from sage green to a deep emerald green and a light amethyst purple to a deep violet color. There were silks, satins and chiffons draped from the top of the tent to the sides of the tent. Then there were silks, satins and chiffons arranged in sumptuous piles all around the tent with a deep violet cloth covering the makeshift table. It was like a dream.

I looked back at the table and Eric was holding a glass of wine out towards me in one of the finest crystal goblets I had ever seen. I smiled and took the glass, sipping at the wine while I looked down at the table. It was set with fine china and there were snacks out on the table and a large picnic basket in the corner of the tent.

"Eric this is beyond amazing. What did I do to deserve this? To deserve you?" I asked him but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Sookie I am the lucky one. I have no idea what I have done to deserve you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever come across and beautiful inside and out. Let's have our snack. I am starving," he said as he looked at me, but at that moment I wasn't sure if he was hungry for the food or for me.

Eric POV

I left Sookie outside the tent to check and make sure things were as I had asked for them to be set up. They had done a remarkable job. I took the ring box out of my pocket and hid it in the pile of pillows on the makeshift bed. Then I thought better of it and put it inside the picnic basket.

When I left the tent I held my hand out to Sookie and helped her into the tent. She was surprised and her smile was so bright it lit up her face. She tried to make it sound like I was the amazing one but I deflected the statement and asked her if she was hungry. She sat in her spot by the table and started to look around the tent.

She was so beautiful. I watched all of the thoughts and emotions cross her face as she took in the tent and everything inside of it. She finally noticed the glass of wine I was holding out to her and took it and turned her attention the table in front of her. She grinned when she took in the china and once again tried to compliment me and I tried, once again, to convince her she was the amazing one in the relationship.

I started to pull the grapes out of the bowl they were in and fed them to her and after two grapes she started to tease me by sucking my finger into her mouth and sucking while she sucked the grape in. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anyone in my life, but it went further than that. I needed her. I couldn't wait until we were married so I could make love to her. I was barely hanging on to my sanity by a tiny thread and if she teased much longer I was going to break.

She picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and offered it to me. I took the entire berry into my mouth and licked her finger, teasing her right back. After we had finished most of the fruit and some of the cheese and polished off the entire bottle of wine I turned back to the basket as if to grab more food but I palmed the ring box.

I turned from the basket, rose up from my seat and moved closer to Sookie before dropping down onto one knee and popping the ring box open and removing the ring.

Sookie POV

I was ready. I wanted to hurry up and eat the snacks so I could get my wristlet and put one of the sponges to good use. There was no way I could wait until our wedding. Who knew how long it would be until he proposed plus the time needed for wedding preparations. I knew he wanted me, I could see it in his eyes. I wanted him. He made me feel things I had never felt, never known possible to feel. I loved him with everything that I was and I was ready to give my whole self to him.

As he was feeding me grapes I began to suck his fingers into my mouth, trying to move things along so we could make it to the pile of blankets and pillows. Once there I could show him my surprise.

He caught on to my teasing quite quickly and groaned after I had paid extra attention to one of his fingers, making sure it was clean from the tip to where his finger met his hand. I moved onto the strawberries and decided to feed him. I hadn't counted on him teasing me back. God his lips were amazing.

We took turns feeding each other until we had eaten almost everything on the table and I had consumed three glasses of wine, which relaxed me and made me even more ready to reveal my surprise. When Eric turned to the basket and opened it, reaching in for something I almost voiced my opposition. I wasn't hungry anymore. Well for food at least.

Before I knew what was happening the basket was shut and Eric was moving towards me. I thought he was going to carry me to the bed but he knelt down in front of me on one knee and pulled out a ring box before removing a very familiar ring from the box. I had thought the tent and lunch were my surprise but I was wrong. This was so much more than any proposal I had ever dreamt of.

Eric POV

"From the very first moment I saw you across that ballroom I knew there was something special about you. From the very first moment I touched you, I knew you were different than any other woman I had ever touched. From the moment you took charge out on that balcony I started to fall in love with you," I said with a smile, before I continued.

"You are everything that a woman should be and nothing in you is lacking. You may not be perfect Sookie, but you are perfect for me. You are the other half of me and I would do anything to make you mine. I love you and have for almost as long as I have known you. I want to see you grow large with our children and I want to grow old with you. I would love to say that I love you as much as I possibly could but it is a lie. I know that tomorrow I will love you more than I do today and the same can be said for every day from now until the day I die." I continued and looked into her eyes the whole time I was speaking and she was slowly crying.

"Lady Susannah Brigant you were made for me. Will you do me the honor of being the next Duchess of Ravenscroft, Susannah Northman? Sookie will you make me the happiest man in the whole of England and probably the world. Will you marry me?" I finished and held my breath as I waited for her answer.

Sookie POV

I can't believe this is happening. This is really happening and I had waited the last three seasons and it had been worth it. Thirty seasons would have been worth it. I listened to him as he spoke and looked him in the eye throughout every word he spoke. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he meant every word he was saying and it made me love him more.

I started to cry when he said he would love me more tomorrow and more every day for the rest of our lives and didn't stop even when he had finished talking. He looked nervous while he was waiting for my answer. Did he not know how much I loved him?

"Eric, I love you so much more than I ever thought possible. I waited three seasons for you and I have realized that I would have waited thirty seasons for you. Yes I will marry you. I wouldn't care if you came without a title or a beautiful estate. You are the man for me. So yes, yes I will marry you and spend the rest of my living days as your wife."

The look of uncertainty left his eyes and he started to tear up as he slid the ring onto my finger and leaned in to kiss me. It was a soft and tender kiss and we both poured all of our love into that kiss, trying to show each other how sincere our words had been. He pulled away before I could deepen the kiss and I was getting frustrated.

He could tell but he grinned at me before asking, "So what do you think of your ring?"

I finally looked down at the heavy ring now resting on my left hand and I gasped.

"Oh Eric how did you know?" I asked as I started to really cry.

"When I asked Niall for permission to court you it was one of the conditions of his agreement. Before you get upset, the moment I saw this ring I knew there was not anything I could have picked out or designed that would have been a better fit for you. When I saw this ring it simply said Sookie to me. Plus it belonged to someone who shaped you into the woman you are today. I was honored that Niall entrusted me the ring in the first place," Eric spoke and every word was very passionate and said with certainty.

God I love him so very much. Not only had he made this a day I would never forget, he had proposed to me with my mother's ring. A ring that I had always loved and one that she had cherished. One that signified a great and true love and now it was my ring. A round diamond, surrounded by small emeralds and those emeralds flanked by smaller diamonds, including diamonds set into the band. Eric was right. It was a beautiful ring and it fit my personality.

I knew with certainty that now was the time to give him my surprise and I stood up and led him toward the pile of pillows and satin. I had grabbed my wristlet on the way over and when we sat I opened my purse and showed Eric what was inside and he looked up at me.

"Sookie are you certain?" he asked but I could hear the desire in his voice.

"As certain as I am of my desire to be your wife," I said before I leaned in and kissed him hard and full of passion.

Eric POV

When she said yes I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. I had been pretty sure she would say yes but actually hearing it made me feel so much better. We kissed and I had to remind her to look at the ring and what had been just a few tears turned into a steady stream. I knew then that I made the correct choice in giving her Adele's ring.

She grabbed my hand and her wristlet and moved us toward the bed. When we sat she opened her wristlet and showed me what was inside. I knew what the sponges and liquid were for but I had to make sure she was ready. If she said no it might kill me, but I had to be certain she was ready. When she said yes, she leaned in and kissed me so passionately I knew without a doubt she was ready.

"Sookie you know we can't insert the sponge until I break your barrier? After you are ready I will break your barrier and pull out so we can insert the sponge. That is if you want my help?" I asked, knowing she didn't really know how to insert the sponge first hand.

I could tell she was nervous when she just nodded and I decided I was done talking and pulled her against me. She opened her legs and straddled my lap, wrapping her legs and arms around me. I knew I had to get her wet so it would hurt less when I took her virginity so I kissed her mouth then started to kiss my way down her neck to her collarbone.

Sookie POV

I was relieved when I convinced Eric that I was ready and equally relieved when he offered to help me insert the sponge. I was nervous and thinking entirely too much but all thought stopped when he started to kiss down my neck and as he made the move toward my breasts.

He stopped and pulled me up from his lap to get us both on our feet. My eyes were locked on his as he turned me away from him, pushed my hair toward one side of my neck and began kissing the other side of my neck as his fingers worked at the buttons of my dress.

Once he had finished with the buttons he turned me back toward him and pulled my arms out of my dress and lowered it to the floor. I stepped out of my gown and pulled him toward me into a quick, hard kiss before I pulled back and used my shaking fingers to unbutton his waistcoat and push it from his shoulders to the ground. Then I pulled his tunic over his head so he stood in front of me in his breeches and boots.

I started running my hands up and down his muscled chest and abdomen and listened to him moan as I reached down and rubbed his long, hard erection through his breeches. I put my hands in his hair and pulled his lips hard against mine and started kissing me, while he ran his hand up and down my sides, until he decided to move them to my back and start unlacing my corset.

Before I knew it he pulled back and pulled my corset over my head, leaving me standing before him in just my chemise and knickers. He reached down and bunched up my chemise before bringing it up over my head, baring my breasts to his gaze and his hands.

We both knelt on the ground and he picked me up and laid be back against the pillows before his head descended to one of my breasts. I could feel the warm air in the tent as he sucked my nipple into his mouth, sucking it into a hard peak before he released it. Even though the air was warm, my wet nipple hardened even more and my whole body broke out in goose bumps as he moved towards my other nipple.

He nipped at my nipple and I arched into his mouth while moaning his name. His mouth does truly amazing things to my body and I reveled in the feeling of both of my breasts being assaulted at the same time. One by his mouth and one by his hand. Each caress of his tongue made me even wet, and my hips started to buck and reach towards him.

His mouth started to descend toward my belly button and he kissed and licked his entire way down my stomach, making my whole body melt and tense at the same time. I tried to push him away so I could lay him down and return the favor but he held me firmly in place.

"Sookie this is about you. There will be plenty of times where you can be in charge but this first time I want you to let me take the lead. Trust me," he said as he untied my knickers and moved them down my hips, pushing them all of the way down my legs and tossing them to the side.

It was the first time I had been completely naked before him in the light of day and I was worried he would like what he saw until I looked into his eyes and saw three things there. In his eyes, clear as day, I saw lust, love and awe and my worry melted away. He gently spread my legs apart and moved his mouth toward my center.

I was so wet and so ready that when he darted his tongue in between my slit I almost came undone. His tongue sucked my nub into his mouth then released it, only to suck it back into his mouth as I was thrashing about on the satin below me. The feel of the soft, slick satin beneath my body and his wet, rough tongue on top of my body was such a contrast, it turned me on even more. When he slid two fingers inside me my world shattered and I came completely undone, shouting his name and not caring if anyone could hear me.

Eric POV

When I pulled her knickers off and she lay before me completely nude I was in absolute awe of her beauty. Her body was so amazing. She had the curves of a woman and the body of a goddess. It was taking every ounce of power I had, and control, to not strip off the rest of my clothes and take her right at the moment. I had to take this slow.

When I put my tongue up against her nub she was so incredibly wet and she tasted so sweet. She was rubbing her body against the cool satin below her and I rubbed my hot tongue against her skin. I could tell it wouldn't take much more before she came so I stabbed two fingers inside her and started her walls started convulsing around my fingers as she screamed out my name.

Hearing my name that loud made my control slip and I sat up to pull my boots off. Sookie watched me with hooded eyes from her spot on the ground. As I reached for my second boot she reached for her wristlet and took out a sponge and the bottle of vinegar, wetting the sponge and setting it off to the side so it was ready when we needed it.

I saw her sit up and reach for the laces on my breeches as I set my second boot to the side. After she unlaced them, she slid them down to me knees and I pulled them the rest of the way off. I was kneeling before her as naked as she was and was frozen in place until she held her hand out to me. I touched my hand to hers and she yanked me towards her. I slipped on the satin and the only thing that kept me from hitting her with all of my weight was my quick reflexes.

I found myself resting on top of her with most of my weight resting on my arms. She pulled my head down towards hers and started to kiss me hungrily. I leaned towards her resting my upper body against hers and she began to rub her breasts against my chest and I groaned. I had to start this before I started to come all over her leg.

"Sookie this is going to hurt. It should just be for a couple minutes and after the first time it should never hurt again. I wish there was another way but there isn't," I said, begging her to understand.

"I know, Eric. I know it will hurt at first but I trust you," she said and I saw the trust shining in her green eyes.

I rose up and rubbed my tip against her slit, hitting her nub and making her gasp. I was so sensitive and so close that it almost did me in. I lined myself up at her opening and locked eyes with her as I slowly eased my tip into her entrance.

She wasn't breathing until I roughly grabbed her breast and pinched the nipple causing her to gasp and relax against my hand, with that I pushed forward a little more, stretching her slowly. I was inching my way in, reveling in the feel of her warm, tight core when she put her hands on my ass and bucked her hips up. In one move she had taken me completely inside her, which not many women could do, and pierced her barrier and she cried out in pain.

Both of our bodies stilled completely until she relaxed back against the pillows again.

"Eric try it one more time before we put the sponge in. I want to make sure it feels better now," she said with a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Sookie we can stop. I don't want to hurt you," I said feeling horrible that I had made her cry in pain.

"Just do it. Please Eric, I don't want to stop," she begged.

I pulled out slowly and pushed back in and instead of the hiss of pain I was expecting she moaned and tried to lock her legs around mine and pull me further into her. It took everything I had to stop and pull out of her.

Sookie POV

After I came I lay against the pile of pillows and watched as Eric began to remove his boots. I remembered the sponge and pulled it out to prepare it and set it to the side. I got on my knees and began to remove Eric's breeches and he finished the task before I surprised him pulling him back on top of me. He braced most of his weight on his arms and I pulled him into a kiss.

He rested his chest against mine and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my breasts against his chest. He started to remind me that it was going to hurt which didn't help me relax any and he slipped the tip of his shaft into my slit and hit my nub, a bundle of nerves, and I gasped. It felt so much better than his fingers or even his mouth. Before I knew it he began slipping himself into my hot, wet center.

I stiffened because I was so bloody nervous until I felt Eric roughly grab my breast and pinch my nipple and I gasped again relaxing as he shoved a little further into my core. I appreciated him going slowly but it was making me more anxious so I grabbed his ass and bucked my hips, taking him fully into me and breaking the barrier of my innocence. It bloody hurt, like bloody hell. Oh my God it hurt and I couldn't stop the sound of pain that came out of my mouth.

We both stilled and he stayed stiff and rigid until I relaxed against the satin fabric and I started to breathe again. Eric tried to tell me that we could stop but now that most of the pain had receded there was no way in hell I was going to stop. He was ready to stop until I begged him to give it one more try, just to see how it felt.

When he pulled out I felt empty and as he pushed slowly back in the pain was gone and it felt good. It felt right and I didn't want him to pull back out so I tried to lock my legs around his legs but he was stronger and pulled out.

He grabbed the damp sponge and inserted it into my hot, wet center before realigning himself with me and plunging himself inside of me. I locked my legs around him and this time he did not stop me. As he pulled out I rocked forward and he pushed back into me. Each time he went a little deeper and a little faster.

I felt complete in a way I hadn't imagined possible. The quicker he went the hotter my body got. I was barreling towards the edge and it was more intense than I had ever felt. I had my hands on his back and was grabbing at him and scratching at his skin as my body rose higher and higher.

He moved his hand in between us and started flicking my nub and my body started to clench against him. He quickened his pace and his body started to tense. He flicked my nub once more and the biggest orgasm I had ever had hit me. My walls started clenching around him and he pushed into me once more and exploded with a roar before collapsing against me and pinning me to the floor.

Eric POV

After I pulled out I quickly grabbed the sponge and inserted inside of her before sliding back into her. She was so tight against me, so hot and warm. It was like sinking into heaven. I knew it was going to take long as I set a rhythm and she kept up. She started scratching at my back as I started to pump in and out of her faster. She was amazing but her eagerness was making it hard for me to last.

I wanted her to come before I did so I slipped my band between us and started rubbing her clit and her walls clenched against me. I started to go faster and my rhythm became more erratic the closer to the edge that I got. I flicked at her clit one more time and she came hard, her walls clenching against my penis. I pulled out and pushed into her one last time, quick and hard, and came exploding into her with a roar.

For one moment I fell on top of her, pinning her with my entire weight before I rolled to the side, taking her with me. We lay together, me still inside her, while our breathing slowed to a normal pace. I looked down into her eyes and she had a contented smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am wonderful. Did I do alright?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing. I may have been with women before, but I have never made love to one. It was better than anything I have ever experienced before," I told her with all honesty.

This experience had been so much more than anything I had ever done. I loved her and it added a whole extra layer to the experience. Plus, she was a natural and so sensual everything she did was wonderful. I slid out of her and removed the sponge and laid back down on my side, pulling her back up against my chest and pulling a piece of satin over our bodies.

I was ready to let her rest when she surprised me again.

Sookie POV

He rolled us over after he realized he was lying on top of me and we laid there for a moment before he asked me if I was okay.

I was so afraid I hadn't measured up to one of his other experiences that I couldn't help but let my anxiousness show and ask him if I did okay.

I looked him in the eye when he told me I was the first woman he had actually made love to and that it was the best experience of his life. If I hadn't been looking into his eyes I would have sworn it was a line just to make me feel better. There was so much sincerity and honesty shining out of his eyes and in his words that I had to believe him. It wasn't just a line coming from Eric. Coming from the man I love it was the truth.

Where I had been drowsy and feeling lazy moments before, his words of assurance gave me new energy and a sudden brazenness that I hadn't possessed before.

He pulled away from me and removed the sponge before turn us on our sides and pulling my back up against his chest and covering us up with a blanket of satin. He started drawing circles on my stomach and I turned my head to look at him.

"Eric have you ever been swimming in that lake before?" I asked.

"Yes. I used to swim quite often and thought maybe later we could go swimming. Amelia was supposed to leave the things we needed to go swimming here for us," he answered.

I sat up, letting the satin blanket fall to my waist, exposing my breasts.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I see the toweling cloths over there. The only other thing I need before we swim is another sponge. Help me put it in and I will race you to the lake!"

He looked at me to gauge my seriousness. I grabbed the wristlet and took another sponge out and wet it with the vinegar. I lay back on the pillows, inserted myself and stood up turning around to look back at Eric.

"Race you!" I shouted before I ran out of the tent toward the lake.

Eric POV

She wanted to swim now? I thought she would need to rest. Then she hit me with her next statement. Skinning dipping with Sookie? Nothing sounded like a better idea, but I still wasn't sure she was ready to be that open about sex.

I guess she took it as a challenge because she had a new sponge inserted in less than a minute stood up and dared me to race her to the lake before running out of the tent naked as the day she was born.

The last thing I saw was her beautiful hips and ass swaying as she ran before I made it to my feet and ran after her.


	16. Sunset

**A/N: I know a lot of lemons in a row but another chapter or so of the country estate then back to London and real life. Angst will come. I promise you this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 16

Sookie POV

I ran from the tent naked toward the lake and my feet hit the water but before I could wade any deeper I felt Eric's arms around my waist. He picked me up, ran a little deeper into the water and threw me into the air. I was so shocked that my mouth was still open when I hit the water and I came up choking. I could barely stand and keep my head above the water and Eric swam towards me, picking me up.

"Sookie I am sorry. I was just playing and I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

Before he could apologize again I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him while wrapping my legs around his waist. As we kissed he moved us a little closer to the shore and I lowered my legs, able to stand and keep my head over the water. I was distracting him with the kiss while I linked one leg around the back of one of his knees. When he ran his hand up toward my breast I took the opportunity to pull my leg that was locked around his knee causing his leg to buckle and both of us to fall into the water.

I had been expecting it but Eric had not and he stood up choking on water and I started laughing.

"Two can play at this game, my future husband," I added with a laugh.

I looked at him and his eyes were sparkling then the look changed and I could tell I was in trouble. I tried to swim away but he caught me and pulled me back under the water. We spent the next twenty minutes playing in the lake before he caught me up against the front of his body and I felt his arousal pressed against my stomach. Suddenly the atmosphere changed from playful to one full of sexual tension.

He was holding me up so that I was slightly taller than him and I leaned down to catch his lips with mine. Such a weird feeling, having to lean down to kiss him since I usually had to stand on my tip toes and tilt my head up while he had to bend over.

I bit his top lip and attacked his mouth. While I was focusing on his mouth, his hand got busy. One was holding my ass and the other had found my clit and was stroking it under the water. He slowly began to slide me down his body but stopped short of lowering onto his huge manhood. He began to move my hips forward and backward, using the tip of his erection to tease my clit.

I quit kissing his mouth and moved my heated, swollen lips over to his ear and licked it from the top down to the bottom before sucking his earlobe into my mouth and lightly biting it. He moaned and moved one hand from my ass and slammed two of his fingers into my hot center. All the while he was still using the tip of his manhood to stroke my nub.

"Eric I want you." I panted, practically pleading with my voice to be lowered down onto him. "Please!" I screamed out as my body began to spiral out of control.

"Not yet lover. Cum for me and then I will do as you ask," he said.

He added a third finger to the two already inside of me and began to pump faster. I started to grind my clit against the head of his erection as my orgasm drew near. Eric was happy to provide the extra friction and I felt my body start to flood with heat as my orgasm began. Suddenly it hit with full force and I threw my head back, almost causing Eric to drop me into the water because I was so slippery.

"Eric!" I screamed before I moaned loud enough to scare away two ducks who were near the shore. I rested my head on his shoulder as I waited for my breathing to slow down. While I was resting I remembered exactly where we were at.

I had never imagined feeling comfortable enough with my body that I would have sex during the day when my husband, or fiancé in this case, would have enough sunlight to see every flaw and blemish on my body. For some reason Eric had been able to break through any reservations I thought I would have simply by the look in his eyes when he took in my nude body when we made love in the tent. The look was almost reverent.

Eric was still holding me, locked in his arms. I looked into his eyes and saw hunger. He was hungry for me. While I had been satisfied I had left him wanting and waiting. I had also left him quite hard. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I believe you made me a promise, Your Grace. I came for you and now I want us to come together," I said while I was reaching down for his erection and lining it up with my entrance. Before he could say anything I slammed myself down onto his waiting erection.

I had my legs locked around him and used my leg muscles to raise myself up until only the tip of him was still inside of my hot core before slamming myself back down onto him. Hard.

He had been making his way back toward the shore and it turned out to be a good thing, because when I slammed back down onto him he threw his head back so hard his body followed. Since I was attached to him, I also followed. The only thing that saved of both from another dunking, unwanted at that, was the fact Eric had gotten us close enough to the shore that only the lower halves of our bodies were under water as his back his the ground.

I didn't even stop once we hit the ground. I was sitting astride him now and began to ride him. It was much easier using my knees and the ground to do it than it had been to use only my legs muscles. I leaned down and kissed him as I was riding him.

Eric POV

I never quite knew what to expect from Sookie, but I always ended up being surprised by her. When she hit the water and I had chased after her I hadn't meant the end result to be her choking on lake water. Or for her to take choking on lake water in stride then surprise me with a dunking of my own. I hadn't played in the lake like this since I was a kid but it was actually quite fun.

I knew the exact moment Sookie noticed how sexual our position was when she felt my erection pressed up against her stomach. She surprised me again when she bent down and kissed me. I was determined to make this a day she would never forget and I almost caved on my decision to make her come first before we made love again. Somehow I had managed to stand firm and it didn't take long until she was grinding on my erection, begging me for more friction.

She came and screamed so loudly that the resident ducks were startled. She was so free with her sensuality and she was a natural at sex. Before I knew what was happening she I heard her talking but was too focused on the feel of her hand on my hard manhood to realize what she planned before she had impaled herself onto it.

I started backing up towards the shore because I knew I wouldn't be able to hold both of us in my present state. She rose up again and I thought she was going to pull completely off of me until we reached the shore. She surprised me once again by slamming herself back down onto me.

I threw my head back and lost my footing causing me to fall and land on my back. I had gotten us close enough to the shore that only our waists on down were submerged. I looked up into Sookie's eyes as she began to ride me for the first time. She was taking me so deep inside of her my eyes rolled back into my head.

I felt her lips on mine and attacked her lips with mine. Now that I didn't have to worry about keeping us above water, I could focus more on her and every feeling that was coursing through my body. God I was already so close to exploding again. It was as if I hadn't had sex for months and I had already come twice today.

Sookie was like a drug to me. Her body was a drug and I needed her for a fix. I couldn't get enough of her. She raised herself up from our kiss and smiled at me as she began to ride me in earnest. She was so beautiful out in the sunlight riding me. Her head was thrown back and her breasts were bouncing up and down with her rhythm.

I grabbed her waist with one of my hands and one of her breasts with my other hand. I began to knead her breast while I used the hand on her waist as a tether. I felt as if I would bounce her right off me if I weren't holding on as I began to thrust as she rode me.

"Eric look at me," she demanded, slightly breathless, just as I had demanded of her earlier.

I looked straight into her shining green eyes and then noticed her left hand was on my chest and the sun was shining off the stones in her ring.

"Sookie I am going to come," I warned her and she changed her rhythm a little so that she was rubbing her clit against my body as she came down on my penis.

I felt her body start to tremble and I was trying to hold off until she started to come. Her rhythm has become frenzied so I thrust harder and two thrusts later, just as I felt her walls start to close around me for the first time, I started to come with a grunt.

"Fuck Sookie!" I shouted as I felt her begin to tremble and her walls clamped down around me as she came and I finished spilling my seed into her with two more thrusts.

She lay her upper body down on mine as we both tried to catch out breaths. We lay there together as the sun was sinking lower in the sky and the air began to get a little chilly. I felt her shiver and made my body move. I gently pulled her off of me and rose up out of the water taking her with me into the tent in search of the toweling cloths.

Sookie POV

Once I started to kiss him he began to attack me with his lips. God he had amazing lips and he could kiss. He could kiss very well. For a couple minutes I just reveled in the feel of our wet, naked bodies rubbing up against one another and his lips on mine.

I sat up and began to ride him again. It made me feel so powerful and so alive. It was a different feeling being on top. He went in so much deeper from this angle and he hit some spot inside of me that made me throw my head back. I felt him put a hand on my waist to hold me and his other hand went toward my breasts finally grabbing onto one.

Once he had a good hold on my waist he started to thrust into me as I was bouncing up and down. I wanted to see his eyes and I told him as much. He opened them and they were much darker than normal and so sexy. I could tell he was getting closer to exploding inside of me. His eyes were beautiful. His whole body was beautiful. He looked like a sculpted statue with a cut abdomen and muscular frame.

I was staring into his eyes when he warned me he was going to come and I definitely wanted to fly over the edge with him so I started grinding my clit against his skin as I rode him. I was getting closer and more erratic. Being on top was hard work. Eric took more control of our rhythm and started thrusting as his whole body became taut. He grunted as he came.

When I heard him yell, "Fuck Sookie!" it pushed me over the edge. Something about the sound of his voice and the dirty words turned me on even more. I started to come and my walls started milking his penis as he finished thrusting into me and I collapsed onto his chest, trying to slow my shallow breathing. The sun was going to set soon and the breeze started to pick up causing me to shiver.

Eric pulled out of my body and stood up, lifting me with him as he did and walked us toward the tent. He set me down inside the tent and I bent to get a couple toweling cloths and saw a piece of folded stationary on top of the cloths. I set it to the side and handed Eric one of the cloths and I grabbed one for my hair and one for my body.

Eric bent to the picnic basket and started to pull more food items out of it and I picked up the note to read.

_Eric & Sookie,_

_Hopefully you don't even look for your swimming costumes so this note because a non issue. In the off chance you two aren't rolling around nude with each other it might be a little awkward to take a swim seeing as I took your swimming costumes back to the house with me._

_Just call it a favor to my best friend in case she hasn't given in to her burning, fleshly desires and maybe this will turn her into your wanton hussy._

_I love you Sookie._

_Amelia_

_P.S. If you are rolling around in the nude Sookie I just have to say – I knew you had it in you!_

I giggled and looked up at Eric who was sitting next to the table. I stood up and moved towards Eric. Before I sat down I dropped both toweling cloths and went to sit in between Eric's legs. He undid his cloth and draped it across my body so I wasn't completely exposed. I leaned back against his warm chest and looked out at the sinking sun.

"May I?" he asked as he grabbed a brush off of the table and I nodded.

As he brushed my hair I read him the note from Amelia and he let out a beautiful, full laugh. He added that he was glad he hadn't needed her help to get me naked which I happened to agree with. The afternoon had been so wonderful and noticed that it hadn't been food Eric was pulling out but hair pins and other items.

He was so gentle and loving as he was brushing my hair and after he finished brushing he started to massage my scalp causing me to moan. He was extremely good at this. I was thinking about how I could get a scalp massage every day from him when he suddenly grabbed my hips and flipped me around. We were both naked and I could feel his erection rubbing against my body.

"Fuck Sookie. The sounds you were making are driving me crazy. I need you again but if you aren't ready I can w-" he was almost panting as I interrupted him.

"Grab my wristlet and then I will be ready." I said and he leaned back and grabbed the wristlet.

Less than thirty seconds later he started kissing my neck and I raised myself up, grabbing his cock with one hand and slamming myself down onto him all in one motion.

"Sookie, fuck, I am barely holding on to control here. I am trying to be a gentleman about this but if you keep doing things like that I am going to snap," he panted.

I pulled my head back from him and looked into his eyes seeing the need there, raw and primal. I had read a book about sexual positions and knew that there were a lot of things he could want to do and some of them scared me. I also knew I could trust Eric with my life and I could almost feel the need radiating from him. He needed me to be okay with what he wanted to do, all of the things he wanted to do to me and with me now and for the rest of our lives.

"Eric I love you. More importantly I trust you. I know there are a lot of things I don't know and some I wouldn't be comfortable with but I TRUST YOU. You are my first and my only which makes you my teacher. So teach me. How about we start with a different position, one where you are in control of me. I trust you," I said.

I saw the disbelief in his eyes so I raised myself up and off of him and crawled, naked, over to the pile of blankets. I remained on my hands and knees just waiting for him.

"Teach me Eric. Fuck me Eric. Just get over here. I need you inside of me." I said in an almost whisper.

I saw something change in his eyes and knew he was coming before he started moving towards me.

His voice came out as a ragged whisper but was a command, "Stay right where you are. Just like you are and don't move unless I tell you to."

Should I be turned on by him being controlling and dominating because I was so hot because of it. I felt him behind me, on his knees and then felt him at my entrance. He lined himself up with me and pushed himself inside of me with one hard stroke.

"Oh Eric. Don't stop. Please," I was begging and I didn't care.

He had his hands on my hips to hold me into place and he forcefully jammed in and out of me. Why was he so worried about doing this with me? He was amazing. I could tell he was getting close when I felt him lean forward and felt a finger on my nub.

He alternated between light, quick flicks of his finger and applying pressure in slow strokes with his thumb and in no time was ready to come undone. I could tell from Eric's tense body behind me that he was about to explode. He may have been the one in the dominate position but I wanted to see if I could push him over the edge.

"Oh Eric. Right there, harder please. Don't stop. Keep going," I panted and I could tell he liked it from his frenzied thrusts.

I turned me head so I could meet his eyes. My walls clamped down around him once and I was going to come any second so I locked my eyes with him and said, "Fuck me harder Eric. I am going to come. Make me come. Now!"

His eyes turned almost completely black as he thrust into me hard. I was going to be sore after but it felt so good it would be worth the soreness later. I began to come when he thrust so hard I felt his sack hit my body and a tremor run through his body.

"Eric!" I shouted as my walls began to tighten and I came undone.

As I was coming I heard a grunt before he started to come and he yelled out, "Fuck Sookie. I love you!"

We were both breathless and he started to kiss from my neck down my spine before pulling out of me. I lay there next to Eric knowing we had to get up and get back to the house for dinner. I knew we wouldn't have any time alone with our friends before the wedding because they were considered our servants. I was hoping Eric was okay with having dinner with them and doing dessert alone afterwards in his bedroom. Our bedroom. I loved the way it sounded in my mind.

Eric POV

When we reached the tent after our interlude on the lakeshore I set Sookie down and started to get a brush and hair pins out of the basket so we could try and make her hair presentable. She had grabbed a folded note from the toweling cloths and handed me one before using two for her and reading the note. When she finished she started giggling and I figured the note had been from Amelia.

As she walked toward me she dropped both of her cloths and she was completely naked standing in my tent. She looked like a goddess standing before me with the sinking sun behind her like a backlight. She undid my towel and sat with her naked back against my chest before throwing the rest of my cloth around her body.

I brushed her hair as she read me the note. I didn't really know Amelia but I could tell I was going to like her. She was devious in all the right ways. Brushing Sookie's hair felt so right and having her naked in between my legs didn't hurt either. When I was done I set the brush down and started to massage her scalp. She started to let out small noises and finally the moans grew louder and I was getting harder with each moan and my control was starting to slip.

There were so many things I wanted to do to and with Sookie but she was innocent. Fuck! I wanted to take her right now, the way she was. I wanted to pound into her until there was no way to tell her body from mine. I wanted to tie her hand to the bed and take her that way but I had to be patient. Work up to those things but she wasn't making it easy. She was just so sensual and the noises she made should be illegal.

I flipped her so she was facing me and tried to make her understand how close I was to losing it. Once again she surprised me when she told me she was ready to go and just needed to get herself ready. Once she had she grabbed me and slammed herself down onto my hard, throbbing cock so hard I almost came right then.

I had to make her understand. I didn't want to scare her away but she had to know and as I tried to make her understand she watched me closely. Then she told me to teach her. Teach her? Fuck. I was sure she understood what I was saying and she was pretty much giving me permission to fuck her senseless.

I guess I had waited too long because she crawled over on her hand and knees to our make shift bed and stayed in that position before turning to look at me and begging me to fuck her. She wanted me inside of her and she was begging and the last bit of control I had vanished.

I crawled over to her and rose up onto my knees behind her and commanded her not to move. I was gauging her reaction to the tone of my voice and my command. I saw her body shiver and lined myself up with her entrance and slammed into her, taking her by complete surprise.

I held onto her hips as she begged me to fuck her and so I did just that. I pounded into her and it was hard. Not only did she take all of me into her but she was moaning and so very wet. Maybe I had underestimated her and her ability to accept my sexual appetite. I was close, closer than she was to exploding so I put my finger in between her lips and found her clit.

She was so wet and I began to tease her with my fingers as I fucked her hard. Then she began to tease me with her words and it was working. Hearing her voice saying those dirty words made me even harder. Her begging me to fuck her harder made me do just that and I could tell she was going to come and she shouted at me to make her come right now I did. Then I fell over the edge and exploded inside of her as her walls continued to clamp down around my erection.

When we were both done, I kissed my way down her back before pulling out of her and laying down next to her. I could tell she was thinking as I rose to get dressed. I was dressed but my boots when she stood up and took care of some personal business.

I watched her pull on her knickers and chemise and almost changed my mind about going back to the house. I wanted her naked. Preferably naked and writhing beneath me. I grabbed her corset and was lacing her into it when she finally spoke.

"Can we have dinner with Amelia and Godric? I want to spend some time with them before things get crazy with wedding planning back home. Then we can have dessert in your room. In our room," she said the last part sounding like a question.

"Yes it is our room and yes we can dine with them. I had planned on it. I had a small table set up in the suit of rooms you are supposed to be in to use instead of the big dining room. I think dessert can be arranged and maybe a bath after dinner?" I asked hoping she would say yes to the bath.

She just nodded and blushed and I laughed. She was so beautiful and sexual and yet so innocent.

"Just leave everything. Godric has arranged for it to be cleaned up and removed," I told her as I helped button her gown.

"I just need to grab one thing," she said as she bent down giving me a view of her amazing ass and grabbed her wristlet.

"I love you Sookie. I cannot wait until you are my wife. Let's go back and share our news with everyone," I said as I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers.

We left the tent and started up the path toward the house when I noticed her looking back toward the tent.

"Are you okay my love?" I asked her, knowing I sounded like an idiot.

"Yes. Better than that. I am just trying to memorize every detail of the best day of my life." She said.

She looked at me and I looked into her eyes and said, "So far."

She smiled and nodded before she added, "Best day so far. Think you can top this one, Your Grace?"

I was definitely going to try I promised myself as we walked back toward the house and our future together.


	17. Love Interrupted

**A/N: I know it has been ages since I updated. I have been doing a lot of edits to the story line because I changed it from complete fiction to a FanFic. The changes make more sense. To me at least. Just a warning. I don't know how often the updates will come. I have multiple sclerosis and is has been wreaking havoc with my body and I have sunken into a pretty deep depression.**

**I don't have a beta which makes it harder to get them out as well. I do have a sequel to this story and they are both written as regular fiction works, so I have to tweek as I type. I have already started the next chapter and have all day tomorrow to work on it. I can promise at least one update before the weekend. That is if anyone is still following the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 17

SPOV

As we walked, back to the main house I noticed aches in places I did not know existed. We were about to scandalize the entire staff, save Amelia and Godric, with our appearances. I could feel my lips were plumper than normal and I knew my hair was not in the nice, neat style it had been when we had left, but as I looked down at the ring on my finger, I could not seem to bother with what others thought. I could feel Eric's thumb rubbing across the top of my hand and I looked up and gasped.

The look on his face was so intense and so real. If he never voiced another word of affection, I would still know how he felt, simply by the looks he gave me. I raised his hand and kissed it. As I lowered it, I noticed a shadow off in the trees and a feeling of dread crept over me. He had dark hair and long sideburns. I could see his eyes and they were completely empty and devoid of any human emotion. For some reason he looked familiar to me. I shivered as another wave of unease swept over me and Eric stopped me to see what was troubling me.

"Nothing," I replied a bit too quickly to convince him, "I thought I saw an animal in the trees". He looked into my eyes and shifted his gaze to the tree line just in time to catch a glimpse of a retreating figure.

"Sook, he is the night watchmen. That is why you have not met him yet. He is a little eccentric but I have not heard anything negative about him. If he makes you uncomfortable I can have Mr. Ball fired or reassigned to another property. I don't want our lives to begin with you afraid of the staff," Eric finished so seriously that in that moment I knew if I asked for the world, he would get it for me regardless of the cost. "I haven't actually met him yet. He was hired just last week and keeps to himself, only coming out at night. I will have to have a word with him while we are here."

"Eric, please don't. I am sure he just wanted to see the new woman around. I just don't like the way he looked at me, but maybe now that your ring is on my finger he will back off", I finished lamely and pulled him toward the house.

"There you two are!" Amelia shouted as we neared the estate. "Godric was going to come looking if you weren't back soon. There is bad weather moving in and it looks like we might be stuck here for a few days. He went ahead and sent missives ahead to let everyone know that we will be delayed and everything is above board."

EPOV

Amelia's news could not have made me happier. Sookie and I could share a bed for the next few days without any scandal and because of the length of our trip, her father would have no objections to a quick wedding. For once, the weather gods were on our side.

I went upstairs to my chamber to change and clean up before dinner which would be a casual affair. I could tell Sookie was more rattled than she let on when she saw the new night man staring at her through the trees. I honestly do not know why the butler had hired him without asking for permission first, but he had never steered me wrong before. For now I would follow Sookie's lead, but if he so much as looks at her funny he is gone. She is mine in every way that matters, and soon in name as well.

I walked into the changing room to get into the bathtub and notice a blonde haired goddess sitting in my tub, with her head leaned back against the edge.

"Are you planning on joining me your grace, or are you going to stand there all night?" She queried with a raised eyebrow. I was instantly hard and could not remember a time when words, just a few simple words could turn me on so quickly and completely. I wanted her but I knew she would not have a sponge in while bathing and was not sure if we should gamble.

Before I could say a thing, she opened her eyes and must have sensed my indecision. She pushed herself up out of the tub in one movement, causing the water to run down from her shoulders and across her breasts, making her nipples pebble into hard peaks.

"I was hoping you would help me soap myself," she purred", but it appears you aren't sure if you want me, so I will do it myself. We don't have long before dinner."

With her statement finished, she grabbed a rag and began to rub it up and down her neck, then down her neck to her collarbone and then the rag dropped into the tub and her hands continued their exploration. She lightly ran her fingers across her breasts and her nipples hardened even further, making my erection even harder than it had been, harder than I thought possible. She used one hand to cup her breast and knead it gently, while the other hand snaked a path down towards her womanhood. She looked me straight in the eye, licked her lips before drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth, and ran two fingers in between her legs, finding her nub and moaning when she reached her target.

Without thinking, I took two large strides and stepped into the tub with her, pulling her down with me so she sat straddling my waist with our lips mere inches apart.

"Eric make love to me with nothing in between us. No sponges to worry about, no worries of impropriety, and nothing to separate us from each other, let us be together as a man and a wife should. Tonight it is just the two of us. I want to ride you in this tub," she murmured while licking the seam of my lips.

I weaved my fingers through her hair and smashed my mouth to hears, demanding entrance into her mouth. Our tongues dueled for control, neither of us willing to relinquish what little control we had left. In one swift motion, I lifted her up and impaled her on my hard erection, causing her to scream.

SPOV

"Errrrricccc!" I shouted as he filled me completely and almost violently. I needed more and I needed it now, but he had stopped. I opened my eyes and found his head thrown back, his eyes were closed, and I could hear him mumbling under his breath.

I listened and I could hear him repeating math sums repeatedly and I was offended. His naked fiancé is riding him and he is doing mathematics in his head? Therefore, I did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed his hair, forcing him to face me.

"What the fuck, Eric?' I demanded as I tried to rise from his lap, but a pair of strong hands held me in place.

Through gritted teeth he replied, "Don't move. Please, don't fucking move." It sounded like a plea and deflated any anger that had been building. "If you move I am going to explode inside of you before we even begin. You make every piece of my hard-earned control fall away when your body envelopes mine. No woman has been able to bring me to my knees, or the brink with one movement. I just needed a moment to compose myself."

After he explained, my heart swelled. If I could strip him of his hard earned control without any experience who knows what I could do after a little practice. I kissed him gently and slowly as I began to move rhythmically. Our bodies slid against each other in the tub as he began to love me with his body. His mouth found a pebbled nipple and he sucked it into his mouth before nipping it, causing me to slam down onto his shaft even further. His control seemed to snap and I began to ride him with wild abandon, while he had a tight grip on my hips. I could feel him begin to swell inside of me as his thumb reached between us and applied a slight pressure to my nub and as he threw his head back and came inside me, I heard him yell out my name. That sound was only drowned out by my well-mannered shriek of, "Oh God Eric. Fuck. Jesus."

We sat together, still joined until the bathwater began to cool considerably. Eric stood and reached for a toweling cloth and used it to dry my hair and wrapped it turban style to keep my wet hair off of my already chilled body. He reached for another toweling cloth as we hear a light knock come from Eric's room. He began to wrap the cloth around me as he called out for the person to wait, but before he finished his sentence the door flew open and Eric jumped in front of me in all of his naked glory.

I could not see around him but when his body went rigid I knew it was neither Amelia or Godric interrupting our interlude. When I noticed his clenched fists and his body beginning to shake, I knew he was enraged. I peaked my head around his body and what I saw made my stomach drop to the floor. What in the bloody hell was he doing here?

**A/N: Review please**.** If it is bad just tell me and I won't continue. This is really just something to pass the time since I cannot work due to illness. I want honest feedback, and I am feeling needy so any reviews would be awesome. Hopefully, I still have some people interested in the story. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Unforseen Complications

BPOV

I could kill Selah. She was a whore I had been seeing. A whore with a secret that I learned of a little too late. She bled me dry and not just monetarily. I awoke three days later to find she had also drained Lorena and my three children, but they were not really a loss to me. They were excess baggage that I was glad to be rid of. What I was not happy about was learning of my new status as a vampire. Then I found out of Ravenscroft's amorous courtship of my Susannah and that she was opening her legs like a common whore to the bloody arse.

I knew they would be headed to his country estate at some point and talked Selah into coming with me so I could get my Susannah. I promised Selah that once I had my revenge I would go away with her and learn the ways of my new life, but I was lying to her as well. I would find a way to be rid of Selah once I had my Susannah and once the duke had met his end. Only after he watched me take his whore and make him listen to her scream my name before I slowly drained her in front of him.

We glamoured the butler and staff into believing our made up story and everything was going according to my plan until Susannah and the Duke made an impromptu visit to his estate. Selah had gone to the nearest village to feed and said she would return in a few days. When I had gone to ground by the pond, I was plotting my next move, only to dig myself out to the sounds of them rutting inside a tent by the water. Susannah was making the most beautiful noises and I began stroking myself while I listened to her moan and pant. I felt myself begin to swell as she shouted Eric for the whole world to hear, which instantly killed my mood and made me want to murder them both.

The whore had spread her legs for him. I watched them walk toward the house hand in hand from the trees thinking I was behind enough cover to escape detection, but she looked up and met my eyes and shrunk back from my gaze. Ravenscroft looked my way but in the dark did not recognize me. I heard what he said and it only increased my ire.

I stood beneath the windows to the ducal suite and could hear her like a slut enticing him and then listened as they fucked. She could not make love to him because her love was mine. I was livid as I heard her scream his name again and found myself in his room, knocking on his dressing room door, throwing it open before he could tell me to wait.

He hid her behind him and stood in front of me as if he owned the world and my Susannah as well. I smiled at his confusion and tried to glamour him but had not yet gotten the hang of it. I heard him screaming at me and felt arms pulling me out into the sitting room of his suite where I was roughly shoved into a chair and told to wait.

EPOV

It wasn't the first time I was grateful for my height but the only thing keeping me from lunging at the smarmy bastard in front of my and choking the life out of him was the fact I was hiding a towel clad Sookie behind me.

"Compton what the bloody hell are you doing bursting into my private chambers without an invitation? Get the fuck out and wait in the sitting room while we dress," I roared at him not really caring who heard me.

I heard footsteps running into my suite of rooms and saw Godric and Amelia looking from Compton's murderous looking face to mine and then at Sookie's small arms wrapped around my naked body. Godric roughly grabbed Compton and practically threw him out of the dressing room. I knew I was not the only one who had begun to connect the dots between the mysterious new night watchman and Compton being on my estate. I wanted answers, but I did not want to scare Sookie.

"Amelia will you take Sookie through that door into the Duchesses' chambers and help her into something for dinner? We are dressing up this evening in celebration. On second thought, just go and get her things ready while I talk to her for a moment," I asked giving her an imploring look. She just nodded and walked through the other door.

I would kill Compton right then if I thought, I could get away with it. I looked down at a red-faced Sookie and saw silent tears rolling down her face and in that moment my heart hurt for her and the embarrassment she must be feeling. She was going to hate me for putting her in a situation where her character could be questioned, even if it was by the likes of William Compton.

"Sook please don't cry. I love you and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. No one will think less of you. Please forgive me?"

She looked up at me and was quiet for what seemed like hours. The longer she was silent, the more afraid I became that she was going to run. To hide from us and our love.

SPOV

I am not a violent person, but when I saw the reaction that the bastard Compton caused in my Eric, I wanted to kill him. I already hated him, and hated even more that he had tricked his way into this household and had been watching us. I began to wonder what else he had seen and I started to cry. Private moments that were ours alone, and there was a good chance we had an audience for some of them.

Then when Godric and Amelia showed up and I realized how compromising the whole situation looked, I started to blush. First Compton had caused Eric to lose the post love making blissful attitude and shake with rage, and then Amelia saw my fiancés body in all its splendid glory, every inch of it I began to experience things I had never felt before. Jealousy, possession and a need to show the world what was mine. I missed what was being said but before I knew it, Eric and I were once again alone.

His voice took on a pleading tone as he begged me to stop crying and I could tell he thought I was mad at him or that I was going to be a silly ninny and run. I could not come up with the words to express what I was feeling so I decided to show him.

I reached up and removed the towel from my hair and loosened the towel that was bound around my body, letting it fall to the floor. Eric's eyes took on the hooded look he got when he was aroused. I pushed him towards the wall and jumped up into his arms, locking my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the pent up jealousy and possessiveness I had in me. For a few moments he was completely still until he realized I was not running.

He began kneading the cheeks of my bottom as he attacked me with the same possessiveness I showed him. Before I knew what was happening he slammed my back into the wall and drove his hard shaft into in one hard movement. I screamed his name and started panting and moaning and he slammed me repeatedly into the wall.

"Eric, oh Eric, harder please. Make me yours." I panted as he continued his assault on my body. In that moment, I did not care who heard us. I just knew I needed this and was pretty sure Eric did as well.

"Mine," he whispered over and over as we both neared completion.

He bent and took one nipple into his mouth, biting down as he thrust twice more into me causing me to slam into the wall so hard there was a burst of pain. The pain with the pleasure was too much and I felt my body clench around him as he found his release inside me and as we came down from our mutual high, our eyes met.

"Mine", we both whispered together before he left a soft kiss on my lips and set me on the floor. He wrapped me in my dressing gown and I exited into my room as he gave me one last rakish grin and entered his own room.

EPOV

I entered my sitting room and saw Compton grinning like he knew something I did not, and I knew in that moment he would be trouble for us. I knew Godric would kill him if I asked him to. In the long run it would be the best, but I knew Sookie would not be happy with that. He would tell all of London what he had witnessed, and probably embellish it. I had to delay him long enough for us to marry to spare Sookie the scandal. I had been looking down at Compton and hadn't noticed that Godric had left my rooms until I heard the click of the door shutting when he returned.

He had been to the room under the stables where prisoners were kept until they could be tried or transported. Prisoners were often shackled there with heavy silver chains and guarded by the stable boys. I met Godric's gaze and nodded once to let him know we were on the same page. We would be able to keep him long enough to avoid scandal and have a small wedding. Compton kept trying to catch my gaze and it was starting to annoy me. I felt a headache coming on and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with Sookie and sleep but I had a feeling that would not be happening any time soon.

"Compton why are you here? What exactly did you hope to gain?" I asked in a quick breath and a smirk broke out on his smarmy face.

"Lady Susannah is what I will gain," he answered and my head began to pound.

"She will be mine even though the whore spread her legs for you. If you want me to keep my mouth shut about your activities then you will relinquish her to me and we will wed at Gretna Green before returning to London."

He has to be insane was the only explanation I could come up with for his delusions. He had been so into his speech that he hadn't heard Godric sneaking up behind him or the clank of the silver chains until Godric had looped the heavy chains over his neck. Compton dropped to the floor in a heap and I swear I head a sizzling sound and smelled a burning smell. Maybe my headache was taking a bigger toll than I thought. Chains don't cause flesh to burn.

"Godric, escort him to the underground cell and chain him to the wall. Use both the leg and wrist shackles and make sure not to let anyone go into the cell alone with him. The stable hands should work in groups. We will hold him until Sookie and I can be married in town and then make a final decision."

I really needed to lay down, my head was pounding. Godric drug a screaming Compton down the hall, taking the opportunity to smack him against every flat surface possible. I was rubbing my temple when I heard Sookie come through the door.

SPOV

As soon as Eric had closed the door Amelia and I re-entered his dressing room and listened to what was being said between him and Compton. He had seen us by the lake and the thought made me sick. It made me want to strangle him just so I wouldn't have to hear his voice ever again. He spoke like I was a prized race horse and demanded Eric hand me over. Amelia looked murderous when she heard him, and only my hand on her arm kept her from barging into the room and letting Compton have it.

After Godric took William out I went to speak with Eric and noticed him rubbing his head.

"Eric let us get ready for bed and we can discuss our plans there. You look like you need to rest," I said as I took his hand and pulled him toward his bed.

"I know this means we have to move up our plans, but I do not need a large wedding. I just want to be your wife. I want to spend every night in your arms and every day making you happy. Since the weather has delayed our return, the gossips in the ton will already be running their mouths. My father will agree to a quick wedding for that reason alone. Don't worry," I finally took a breath when I finished and met his eyes.

"Sookie, I am so sorry that we have to rush. I wanted you to have the wedding of your dreams, but it seems as if it is best to make it happen quickly. We can hold Compton here for a short time, but eventually people will notice his absence."

I wished I could read his mind so I knew why he was so sure I wanted a large wedding.

"Make love to me Eric. Make me yours and tomorrow we will brave the weather and head back and plan our wedding. Tomorrow we will talk more, but tonight let us forget," I said in the huskiest voice I could manage.

Eric started to open his mouth so I did the only thing I could think of to end the discussion and untied the sash on my robe and let it fall to the floor and move toward him. The only sounds we made the rest of the night were moans and assurances of love. Morning would be soon enough to worry, and morning came far too soon.


	19. Elocution

**A/N: I do not own these characters. They belong to Ms Harris, I am merely playing with them.**

**This chapter is mostly just to move things along in the story. I don't love it but it is what it is.**

SPOV

I awoke alone in Eric's bed and desperately missing his calm attitude in the wake of what could be complete chaos. I could hear the rain beating against the windowpanes, although not as violently as the night before. I sat up, pulling the sheet with me to cover my nude body when I heard a brief knock and saw Amelia poke her head into the room.

"The Duke and Godric are with Compton now, but he wants us ready to depart within the hour. I have drawn you a bath and have your traveling gown laid out in the Duchess' chambers. Your breakfast will be brought up after your bath."

She was buzzing around with nervous energy and I knew something was bothering her. I do not like to imagine myself a coward but I could not bring myself to ask her what was wrong. I had too many things running around in my head to add more. I could not even bother with my nudity and breezed into the dressing room settling myself into my bath.

I quickly completed my routine and Amelia set about helping me dress for the journey back to London. I had her leave my hair down before she settled my hat upon my head as I sipped my tea. I stood; taking a look around the chambers that would soon be mine and let myself relax for the first time all morning. Eric would handle everything; I just had to believe that.

EPOV

"Godric what the hell happened?" I shouted as I paced in the stables.

"I don't know. We did not beat him that badly. Last I checked on him before sunrise he was still alive. Talbot and Russell came in to give him his breakfast and he was just dead. When they realized he was dead, they came and got me. I have them building a coffin right now, and two others digging a hole. I just don't know how he could have died." Godric finished with a Gallic shrug.

The last twenty-four hours had gone from amazing to hellish. Obviously Compton had told people he would be gone for a while since no one was looking for him and he had been at the estate for a while. The easiest solution for everyone involved would be to bury his body and never speak of it again. To do that I would have to involve Sookie in the cover up and it did not seem in her nature to cover up a death.

"Let me talk to Sookie and see what she believes the best course of action. Whatever she decides will dictate Amelia's course so Sookie is the deciding factor. I know the rest of us just want this to go away." I finished before turning to walk toward the house. When I neared the back of the house, I looked up and saw Sookie standing in the window of the Duchess' chambers.

She looked beautiful in a purple gown and a small jaunty hat perched atop her curls. The sun shone off her hair making it shine in the sunlight. Her pale skin looked incandescent and when her eyes met mine her smile made her whole face light up. She touched her gloved hand to the window as if reaching for me and I waived in acknowledgement. She was so beautiful and she was mine. Once we got past this bump in the road with Compton, we could just be happy.

I would make her happy and protect her. Never again would she be at the mercy of someone like that bastard Compton. I would take care of our children as well. Finally, I had something to look forward to and my Sookie was in the center of it. I realized I had stopped moving and was standing in the garden when I heard footsteps.

SPOV

"Eric are you doing alright? You seemed to be lost in thought." I asked. The calm I had found fled my body and I raised my hand needing some form of contact with him.

"My love you are shaking. Do not worry. Things took another unexpected turn and we need to discuss our options, but there is nothing for you to be afraid of", Eric spoke with his gaze locked in mine and his hand working on the buttons of one of my travel gloves.

He slowly removed the glove, one finger at a time and put it in the pocket of his waistcoat. As soon as he took my hand in his and I felt his warm skin on mine, I began to calm down. He had succeeded in calming me down but the expression on his face let me know that I would not like the news he had to share. I was afraid he would decide I was only causing trouble and take back his ring. My heart began to pound and my stomach was churning. Nothing could have prepared me for what I heard next.

"Compton is dead."

I turned away from Eric and sat down on a bench with shaking legs and a guilty conscience. I felt guilty because the only thing I felt was relief when the meaning of his words hit me. Now he would not be around to be the cause of more trouble and heartache. I would not have to see the disappointment etched across the faces of my parents or be called a whore by the gossips in the town. For that alone I felt relief but the biggest relief was Eric and I could be together. Eric must have taken my silence as a bad sign as he paced the ground in front of me.

"I swear we did nothing to kill him intentionally. He was beaten but not all that badly. He was chained in an underground area used to hold prisoners. When he was checked on after sunrise, he was just lying there dead. I only just found out from Godric and told him I would speak with you and come up with the best plan. If you are upset because a man died while in my custody and you no longer want to be with me I understand. However, in the long run, I believe this may be the best resolution to the problem named Compton."

He looked into my eyes and for the first time I saw a real fear and uneasiness. It appeared that he was more upset with the thought of me leaving him, than he was about Compton having died. I patted on the empty area of the bench next to me and as he walked over to sit, the sun shone off him hair. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen and I knew in my heart that even if he had killed Compton on purpose I would not have blamed him.

"Eric I am never going to leave you. You are stuck with me until one of us dies, and even then, I might come back and haunt you. I love you and believe that you did not beat him that badly and that you did not intend to kill him. Yet anyway. Honestly though, even if you had killed him on purpose I would not have left you. As long as he does not come back from the dead to cause us any more problems everything will be fine. What should we do with his body though?" I queried with a scrunched up nose and laced my fingers with his.

Eric was staring at me with an expression I did not quite recognize. Possible shock but there was something else in his eyes. I needed to lighten the moment and the only way I could think, at least while outside where anyone could find us was to kiss him. Before I did, I grinned and grabbed his face in my hands and as I pulled him towards me, and said, "I would make a suggestion, but they do not cover how to dispose of bodies during elocution classes."

EPOV

The one thing I had figured out about Sookie was the fact she rarely responded to situations in the way I expected her to. As soon as the words left my mouth and she turned from me I knew I should have gently let her know he was dead. Shit! I was usually so smooth and controlled but she drove me to distraction and I was so unsure of myself around her. The longer she was silent, the more I began to worry and I started to pace back in forth in front of her. I would get her to forgive me if she was mad. I had to.

I started to explain what had happened and watched the emotions dance across her face as she processed what I was saying. I wanted her to be happy and if she could not move past this then I would let her go because I love her. I was bracing for rejection when she opened her mouth and reminded me once again that she loves to do, and say, the things I least expect. Once she finished her speech, I wanted to pull her against me and crush our lips together. When she said she believed me I started to smile a little and once she told me she would have stayed with me even if I were a murderer the smile slipped off my face.

I was shocked and feeling very inadequate at the same time. I had done nothing in my life to deserve a woman who loved me with such abandon and fierceness. Better men than I were all around and she chose me. I love her so much and she loves me but I could not push away the creeping dread that the whole Compton situation had started. Even in his death, he was trying to cause issues for her and I. She would probably be better off if I let her be but I am a selfish man and I do not think I could survive losing her.

I felt her hand touch my cheeks as she pulled my face towards hers and shocked me with her words once again. Before I could even laugh about her making a joke using death and elocution she slammed her lips to mine. I felt her tongue sweep across my lips and her trying to get the seam of my lips open and decided I was done second-guessing everything. I would not let Compton dominate any more of my thoughts.

I put my hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up to place her on my lap as I took control of the kiss. I nipped at her bottom lip with my teeth as I slid one hand to the button on short purple traveling coat. Once I felt the button slip loose of its hold, I cupped one of her breasts in my hand and started kneading it. A strangled moan escaped her mouth and she pushed her body down against my growing erection. She started to move against me looking for friction. Our tongues dueled for dominance as she fisted her hands in my hair.

No woman had ever turned me on as much as Sookie did or as quickly as she did. She robs me of my control. No woman had ever played my body as she could. I wanted to take her to Scotland and marry her today but I would have some very upset in laws if we eloped. She pushed on my chest and moved her legs so that she was straddling my lap now. I could feel the heat through the thin cotton of her under things. I grabbed her hips and pushed her down against my erection as I groaned. I felt her hands on my belt and was shocked at her brazenness. Not that her actions shocked me. Just the fact she was willing to commit them out in the open.

I was lost in a haze of lust and desire and I did not notice the person standing in front of me until I heard a throat clear. Sookie hid her head against my neck and I knew her beautiful blush would be rising up her chest and across her face. Godric and Amelia were both standing there with smiles on their faces and I knew we had to make a decision about Compton and start our journey back to London.

SPOV

I knew the moment I met his lips that he still was not himself. His movements were almost tentative which is not the kind of lover he is. I was getting ready to pull away and give him time to think when I felt his hands on my waist. He pulled me onto his lap so quickly I could not protest and took control of the kiss. He took back control of the situation and I could tell that my confidant Eric was back. When his hand started squeezing my breast, it sent a shock through my body. I slammed myself against him and could feel his length through all of the layers of clothing between us. My body was aching for him and I needed to feel him.

I broke off the kiss for a moment to straddle his body and made sure my skirts were not in between our bodies. I wanted to be with him like this every day but I knew we could not be alone like this in London until we married. I would find a way to make that happen quickly so we could spend hours doing this every day. I moved my hand down and tried to loosen his belt with one hand. I needed to hold him in my hand. To touch the velvety hardness of him in my hand, skin to skin. Before I could get it undone, I heard a giggle and realized someone had caught us and I knew that someone was Amelia. Godric was probably with her and I hid my face so I did not have to face them yet.

"Have the men put Compton in a coffin and bury him on the grounds somewhere. No one is to speak of his presence here. There is no need for the events that led up to his death, or the death itself to be spoken of again," Eric said as he stroked my back and it made me melt into his embrace. He was back to his authoritative self and it made me want him even more.

"Are we still leaving for the ton today?" Amelia asked.

I felt Eric nod his head in affirmation before he continued. "We have to go back today. I wish that we could stay on a couple days but it is best that we head back today. Give us a minute to straighten ourselves and we will meet you at the carriages."

As soon as the sound of their footsteps faded away, Eric helped me off his lap and I began to straighten my blouse and jacket. I looked at Eric and noticed his manhood still straining against his breeches.

"Well Ravenscroft it seems you have some built up tension that needs to be released. I would not mind helping relieve it once we are on our way," I said as huskily as I could. Eric led out a booming laugh as he put his hand out towards mine.

"Sounds like a deal Brigant," He said as he took my hand. I expected a handshake to seal our deal but he pulled me toward his body when our hands met. My body slammed into his and he placed a firm, chaste kiss against my lips. He moved back and took my hand and tugged me in the direction of the house.

When we reached the house I could tell that everyone had been waiting for us. At least it was Godric and Amelia who came to find us and not the whole staff. I smiled at Amelia as Eric helped me into the traveling coach. Inside I noticed that Amelia's belongings were not in this carriage and was glad once more that she was my friend. As we pulled away from the house I felt a sadness that we were no longer going to be with each other all night until we married.

At least we had the next several hours alone in the carriage. I closed my eyes with the intention of finishing what had started in the garden as soon as we were off his land. I would not want a tenant to see us through the window. I settled against Eric and began relaxing as the carriage rhythmically made its way down the lane. The last thing I was conscious of was feeling safe and loved before I drifted off into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
